


Disaster Twins 'Verse - A #FlynnFriday Imagines Series

by DoctorLia, DraejonSoul, RedGold, sasschronicles, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst of all variants, Crack with Plot - oh my!, Doctor Who! Tesla, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Luby, Luby joins the Bunker gang!, Platonic Relationships, Timeless x ER AU, and are walking disasters, because Garcia and Luka just oozes angst, garcy, platonic Flogan, platonic MurderVision, platonic flufus, riya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasschronicles/pseuds/sasschronicles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: A Timeless x ER AU series of of #FlynnFriday Imagine posts where Garcia Flynn and Luka Kovac are long-lost twins, and the Kovacs are part of the Time Team.CHAPTER 19:Set Phasers To StunUnbeknownst  to the Time Team, Rittenhouse finally develops a 'kill mode' on the phasers. What happens when one of the team is hit with it? What will the team do with the Rittengoon that fired the shot?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn & Wyatt Logan, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647451
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. The Disaster Twins: Origins (Timeless x ER AU headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t an actual Flynn Friday imagine. It started out as a [turtleneck-off between Flynn and Luka Kovac (ER)](https://twitter.com/SassChronicles/status/1188278359383511042), and when it was mostly decided to keep both AND have Luka join the Time Team, headcanons just took off from there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d post this, anyway, as some of the imagines in later chapters involve Luka Kovac being Garcia’s twin. Consider this post as the reference point for most of those (unless indicated otherwise, I suppose). I’ve formatted it to read as a combination of a thought piece (random, rapid-fire headcanons) evolving into little scenes and dialogues as the thread progresses. I’ve tried to make it as close to a readable story format as possible. ~ Daiji
> 
> Shout-out to **[sasschronicles](https://twitter.com/SassChronicles/status/1188278359383511042)** for starting this thread!
> 
> * * * * 
> 
> You don’t really need to read it in its entirety, but all you need to know are summarized in these tweets by Sass:
>
>>   
> the time team: luka (the doctor), flynn (the soldier), lucy (the historian) and rufus and jiya (the pilots).  
> gimme.
>
>>   
> omg 😁YES!  
> 2 doctors, 2 pilots and our garbage fire power couple #garcy - SOMEONE SAVE TIMELESS LOLLL I NEED THIS 

****

**Random Timeless x Luka/Abby headcanons:**

> _Luka AND Abby! We can't separate them. Luka is a DISASTER without her and would NOT survive unless Abby is there to help._

> _omg 😁YES!_  
>  _2 doctors, 2 pilots and our garbage fire power couple #garcy - SOMEONE SAVE TIMELESS LOLLL I NEED THIS_

> _Abby and Lucy would be bff! Comparing notes about their respective disaster Croatian. Rufus and Jiya would each pick a separate one to befriend_

> __There would be loud shouting in Croatian, and the rest would think they're arguing, but Luka and Garcia are just discussing a recipe that one thinks the other got wrong. 😁_ _

> __Jiya sticks with Garcia and Rufus attaches himself to Luka. Abby and Lucy get them confused sometimes cause they have similar haircuts, but Luka has a stronger accent__

> __Luka was a big prankster in med school. There's a huge noise, Rufus screaming, followed by loud laughter. Was that Luka? or Garcia? WTH kind of laugh was that??__

> __OMG Luka and Garcia do that thing Fred and George did and just confuse people with who's who. They can bond over losing their first families in horrible ways😭__

> __I was JUST thinking about that! 😥 That would require raiding Connor's stash and get smashed. Connor would join them, of course, but would be all confused with the constant exchange of Croatian. Then Abby and Lucy decides enough with the double Angst and drags them away.__

> __Connor just refers to them as "The Twins". Abby would try and help Lucy with her drinking problem and scolds Connor frequently for his problem(?) as well. Jiya is adored by both men.__

> __Jiya is the Double Disaster's secretly adopted daughter. The Kovacs sits Garcia down and tells the latter of Abby's alcoholism. So the DD's doesn't drink in her presence to make it easier for her to cope. They hide Connor's stash better, to his utter dismay.__

> __They compromise and stash it in his room. They all collectively watch out for Lucy and Abby when alcohol is near. Abby and Luka switch off for each mission, same with Rufus and Jiya__

> __Garcia is the more efficient fighter between them, so he and Abby scold Luka when he gets injured (happens to him a lot in the ER). They bicker and Garcia snaps at him to listen to his older brother. Luka argues this fact; they never found their birth records to know who was 1st__

> __They flip a coin to determine which is older. Garcia wins. They then try and get Jiya to see if her visions would be able to help with that. Everyone else in the Bunker just enjoys them bickering as its turns into a sass off.__

> __Until Luka gets pissed off first, throws the first punch, Garcia deflects easily. It now turns into an impromptu sparring session. Their SOs are hot and bothered, Connor wishing to interrupt to ask the combination# to the Stash.__

> __Everyone just watches them until Denise walks in and puts an end to it. Luby would go to their room😏 Riya divvy up money cause they made bets Garcia would help Connor open the stash safe. I don't think Garcy would be together yet🤔 maybe Abby/Luka can help bring them together.__

> __That moment, Denise is thinking she's regretting her life decisions bringing Luby in. ;) Abby sits Garcia down to talk about Lucy. Luka shyly asks Lucy if she likes his bro. The Kovacs tell them off (in their separate convos): why aren't you doing something about it???__

> __Abby would DEFINITELY recognize heart eyes in Garcia as Luka has the SAME FACE. I doubt Luka would notice, unless Abby told him and forces him to talk to Lucy. The Kovac would enlist the help of Riya, who is ALL for a Garcy happy ending__

> __OMG YES!_  
>  _But what about little Joe?_ (A/N: Kovac, Luka & Abby’s son) _He can't be kept from from his parents. He is bunker-schooled, with the best teachers of history and STEM can offer. Practically everyone is wrapped around his little finger.__

> __Garcia is a little unsure how to act around Joe, trying to protect himself from memories, but the yearning to know Joe is just as strong. Luka thinks he gets it, and is patient with his brother. So he asks Denise to have playdates with Olivia on weekends to give Garcia some space__

> __I wasn't sure if this was pre-Joe or not, BUT OMG YES!!! Joe is the ONLY ONE that can tell the twins apart. Riya and Connor have him sit next to them when they are working on the computers or Lifeboat trying to teach him all about it. Luka always plops the tot in Garcia's lap._ _

* * *

**_Confessions and First Date_ **

Joe's favorite person would be Lucy. And that is how Luka is able to corner her into talking about her feelings about Garcia. Abby, on the other hand just comes right out and asks questions. Catching Garcia off guard so much that he answers without thinking.

Abby is unrelenting, because she's been there with Luka, so she doesn't let Garcia off the hook with his deflections. Garcia explains there's too much blood in his hands to be worth to anyone, much less Lucy. She takes his face in her hands, tells him Lucy sees the worthy man within.

Abby tells Luka about this, makes it his turn to weaponize his son. Plops Joe in Garcia's lap. He's frozen. Joe looks up to Tata, but his smile falters because Tata Feels wrong. There are two! He puts his little hands on his face. There are tears, but he smooshes his face to Tata 2.

Can you imagine the awkward conversation that Luka would have with Lucy about Garcia? He'd stumble his way through it and Lucy wouldn't even know what he's talking about until he gives up trying to be subtle and just says, _"Abby says you love Garcia and I think she's right. Is she?"_

Lucy would NOT answer and be in denial, but Luka has been there and recognizes that for what it is. But he knows that she would need Garcia to convince her instead of him, so he would try and help Abby with his brother.

> __Luka: "The bunker is getting more crowded, and people can clearly see but you, dragi brate. You love her, don't you?"_ _
> 
> __Luka: "Let's spar. If I win, you're taking Lucy to a date."_ _

> __Garcia: *sputters* "That's hardly a fair bet!"_ _

> __Luka: "I called it. You nap, you lose."_ _

> __Garcia: "It's 'snooze', brat."_ _

_[** A/N: My original post didn’t indicate who said what, i.e., hence the confusion in the succeeding scene. That’s on me. ^^;; (Daiji)]_

Garcia would win in a fight any other day, but Luka is DETERMINED and wins to the surprise of EVERYONE that happens upon the brothers sparring.

Luka points to Garcia, saying he and Abby will join Garcia and Lucy's date to validate it or their agreement is null. Garcia throws his sweaty towel at Luka's face and mutters a string of words that make Luka blush and decline to translate.

And Luka is sure as HELL will not do a switcheroo for him to renege on his date, hence the double date. He'll make sure he stays in Lucy's sight at all times.

Luby treats Garcia like a child for his first date with Lucy which happens after a successful mission. They stand outside the restaurant like concerned parents. Garcia is both annoyed and grateful for their help, but more annoyed when they get a table next to theirs.

Lucy is nervous as all hell, but calms down once Luka and Abby are seated near them. She spends the rest of the evening teasing Garcia about bringing his "parents" on their date. The date is successful and the Kovacs 1000% takes credit for their newfound relationship.

They get home around midnight, each hand-in-hand with their significant others. Once home, Garcia excuses himself, sprints and jumps on Luka's back. They roughhouse for five minutes, exchanging words that Lucy and Abby learns to be expletives, and goes to their rooms.

Once they're gone, Garcia tackles Luka to the floor, gives him a sloppy kiss to the cheek, pushes off and heads for bed.

* * *

**_They’re Quite the Time Team! But..._ ** ****

And somewhere in between all the fluffy couple stuff they defeat Rittenhouse, them realizing they fucked up when they inadvertently brought the twins together because they are damn near impossible to beat afterwards

Because the twins are fierce protectors, fights dirty, and will do everything they can to have each other's back to make sure they all get home safe. But Garcia will always take the burden of taking a life, honoring Luka and Abby's vows to not take a life.

Rufus and Jiya keeps a jar where either twin is fined for being a Reckless Idiot. Garcia ends up opening a credit line with funds he stole from various RH offshore accounts and plunks the card in the jar.

😭 Garcia is such a good brother. Listen Garcia may be reckless but Luka is human disaster that WILL find himself in horrible situations that Garcia would have to get him out of. Luka is a certified damsel in distress.

If Abby is hurt on a mission Luka is MURDERING EVERYONE and vice-versa. These two don't play around. A 5'3 mama bear coming at a RH agent with a knife is not something Garcia is EVER going to forget

> __Garcia *to himself*: God. There's three of them..._ _

This is why only one Kovac comes to every mission.

* * *

**Luka’s AU Backstory**

Rittenhouse killed Luka's family. They made sure his place got bombed during the war. They thought he was Flynn at the time and thought nothing of it until they went back and tried to kill him.

Garcia somehow gets hold of this intel, talks to Abby and Lucy, unsure how Luka will take it. He doesn't want his brother to go through what he went through; only one of them will get to have their hands bloodied. Should they tell him?

(But) Garcia wouldn't tell him. It would cause an argument with Lucy because she doesn't want to keep it a secret. Luka would definitely find out by himself, though. Maybe he finds the information or overhears them, but he would definitely be upset that Garcia tried to keep it from him.

Luka tries to understand Garcia meant well, but he's really hurt that his twin couldn't trust him. He gives the three the cold shoulder, but still shows up for missions. Then he goes off on his own, being his disaster self, gets in trouble. 

Garcia saves him, but gets terribly hurt in the process. Luka manages to stabilize him for the jump, and he and Abby manage to save him. 

Garcia wakes up and thought someone put a mirror in front of him. He looks like shit. Then his reflection snapped at him saying if he starts saying "I told you so", he might punch him.

They make up cause they love each other and they know RH won’t be defeated if they are at odds with one another and do stupid shit like accidentally getting caught.

They mutually agree not to take unnecessary risks, but worries that the Reckless Idiot jar won't be replenished. 

Abby was in Garcia's room during this conversation, hears it, then guffaws as she goes back out, saying, _"Fat chance of that!"_

* * *

**Disaster Twins Unleashed**

Abby and Lucy wouldn't be able to contain the horribly STUPIDLY reckless things these men do. They are bound to be disaster twins when they are together.

Speaking of. Garcia caught laryngitis, so he couldn't talk. He thought talking through text was disingenuous, so he taught Luka Morse code. Luka didn't like one-sided conversations in Croatian, so he put his newly-learned code to use. Everyone thought it cute, until it wasn't.

They are tapping _any_ where with _any_ thing. They'd have seemingly long convos, the tapping getting faster and more frantic, until one gives a despairing groan and the other a husky chuckle. Then it begins again. It's not helpful to developing migraines in the bunker.

Jiya would try to fight _both_ of them with Abby and Lucy helping because, oh my god, that would be so damn annoying.

While Rufus stays far away from the crossfire, blissfully typing away with his earbuds on, the traitor.

Connor would just watch it all unfold and just watch ALL OF THEM get in trouble when Denise gets there.

Denise goes down the bunker entrance, and is alarmed by the intermittent sounds coming from within. She slams into the keypad, yanks the steel door, runs in. Deathly quiet. The girls and the Disaster Twins are in various states of frozen mid-motion...

She pinches the bridge of her nose with a groan, turns around to the bunker entrance and closes the door, walking back while mentally preparing the riot act in her head. She's 10000000% certain the Twins started it. They had the least guiltiest faces.

Garcia is on the couch with Lucy, Abby, and Jiya trying to beat him. Luka walks in and sees this. "SAVE YOURSELF!" is all he hears before he tries to run away, but Abby has somehow teleported on his back and has him in a chokehold. This is what Denise walks in on.

She questions how they could ever beat RH with literal children, accepting a glass of lemonade from Lucy and a plate of baked goods from Jiya. Luka and Abby stand their ground with a smile, while Garcia mimes frantically he didn't do anything, just "talking" with his hands.

Connor has Joe on his lap showing him his record collection, while Rufus is ignoring everything around him cause he does NOT want Denise yelling at him.

So it's Code Normal - Everything is Less Fucked Up Than Usual. Denise orders Garcia to solitary bed rest and use the group chat instead to talk to everyone like a _Normal Person Living in the 00's, Stop Living In The Dark Ages_. She spares Connor the stink eye for not doing squat.

Lucy would sit in Garcia's room and reads to him. Luka sits with him to talk about life after RH. They both have older brothers so they talk about them. Abby only walks in to check on him. He's miserable.

Luka sees this, and offers to sing to him, to which Garcia taps forceful Morse on his knee saying that if he does start a single tune, he will punch him in the throat. (Garcia is certain their voices aren't made for singing).

Luka sings in Croatian. He's decent. Garcia just does a thumbs up and asks him to sing something else. Abby and Lucy sit outside and listen because they don’t want to intrude.

Listening to native songs makes Garcia miss his family, thinks Luka does, too. So he tap-asks what Luka's adoptive family is like, and is glad to know that Luka has a great family. Garcia suggests that Luka should do a video chat with his brother, and Luka counters with the same.

Luka could tell Niko all about Garcia. It would be cute. Garcia would be too nervous to call Gabriel, since he's never met him.

The twins talk it over. They'll ask Rufus and Jiya to make sure they set up a secure line when they do the video call. They table calling Gabriel for now. One day.

Luka idly wonders if their mother is still alive, considering that they made changes in the timeline. Garcia is poleaxed.

He didn't think to check. Luka wanted to smack him. Garcia points out that he was too busy, didn't think he had a life outside his mission. It was this time Abby and Lucy enters to check on Garcia. Luka turns to them for help, holding up a $5 for the jar. "You owe me $5, _brate_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! ^_^


	2. Photographs and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1218102896979476480): The Disaster Twins are looking through their parents’ old things when they come across an old photo that was taken when Garcia had visited Luka in the Congo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first of several Disaster Twins stories.
> 
> This references Luka's time with Doctors without Borders in the Kisangani arc (ER eps S9E22: Kisangani - S10E02: The Lost)
> 
> Photo manip by Lia/DoctorLia

"Oooh, look at you being young and reckless with your life."

"Speak for yourself, Mister. Did your CO sanction your visit to get me out of Matenda?"

"First. I didn't have COs. Second.... I was in the neighborhood." Garcia smiles at him. Luka squints at him suspiciously.

Lucy spots the picture over Luka's shoulder. "What's this?"

"Luka being at his peak dumbass in the Congo," Garcia answers.

Luka shoves him. "Hey! I was helping people!"

Garcia shoves back. "Sure! Not listening to warnings to evacuate while you're at it."

Luka walks over to Lucy and threw his arm around her, "Don't believe him. I've never reached peak dumbass."

"Didn’t you get Malaria over there?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. He didn't take his meds." Garcia says as he bats Luka away from his woman.

"Peak dumbass." Abby said from the door.

Luka pouts. "But you love my dumb ass."

"Yeah, it's a quandary I've been pondering for years," Abby quips.

Luka turns to his twin. "And how'd you know I didn't take my meds??"

Garcia smirks slowly. "I just did."

"Jebeni špijunski brat," Luka retorts. 

Garcia flips him off.

"Alright none of that!" Abby says with a roll of her eyes. Every nostalgic thing the twins have come across has set them back and their parents’ house isn't going to pack itself.

"I can't believe they want to move. We grew up here!" Luka whines, looking up at his brother.

Garcia looks around him sadly. "Yeah." He puts an arm around Luka. They have memories here—good and bad. "They need to be around family, and Mama can't look after Tata by herself."

Abby whispers to Lucy. "We better kick their butts into action before they get too nostalgic to move."

Lucy nods her head and walks up to the pile of boxes that they have managed to fill, "I'm bringing this downstairs!"

"You will do no such thing! You're pregnant! What if you fall?!?" Garcia says as he grabs the box from her.

"Mama would kick his ass." Luka adds from the floor.

"I may blatantly go against these doctor's wishes, but never my mother."

Luka nods. "Yep. It's the decree here."

Lucy shakes her head at them, but relinquishes the box to Garcia. "Mama's boys..."

Garcia smirks. "Damn proud of it, too."

Luka smiles brightly at the accusation and looks over at his wife, who is rolling her eyes at the twins. "We should buy this house from my parents. Joe can grow up here!"

"It'll defeat the purpose of your parents moving closer to us, babe."

"Lucy?"

"I don't know, Luka."

Luka turns up the puppy eyes.

"You're worse than your brother," she huffs and turns away with a suppressed grin.

He bats his eyelashes at Garcia next.

"Ew, gross. Stop that." He pushes Luka's face away, but the hesitation is in his eyes.

"We can keep it as a summer home." Garcia suggests. "We can all own it. Wouldn't feel right to keep it for my family."

Luka nods as he continues packing books, "Joe and your little monsters can still be raised here."

"Why are my children monsters?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

Luka points at Garcia.

Garcia chucks a throw pillow at his head. "And you're the clown in this pair. I just hope Joe gets most of Abby's temperament."

Both Luka and Abby laugh. "Be careful what you wish for," Abby suggests.

"Why don't we finish this up and then we can discuss it with your folks later?" Lucy suggests.

Abby agrees as they are now two hours behind schedule and no doubt going to miss their dinner reservations. "We need to cancel our plans, since the boys are crying about their old home."

She is met with identical grimaces. Luka rolls his eyes. "We get it. We'll heckle."

"Hustle." Garcia, Lucy, and Abby correct him.

Luka smirks. "Jinx! You are all too easy."

All three roll their eyes at him and all he simply smiles back.

"I married a child." Abby mutters to a chuckling Lucy.

"Why do you do that? You're not an idiot." Garcia says to his twin.

Luka just shrugs, "Abby doesn't know that," he whispers back, smiling over at his wife.

"Come on, idiot. Better hurry or it's crackers and tap water dinner for both of us."

Relieved that they won't lose their old house, the twins pack up their parents' things in record time.

Both look sadly around the empty house one last time, before joining their wives outside.

"It'll be fine, boys. You can explain it to your parents over dinner." Lucy says as she closes the car door and watches the twins in front of the house.

"Tata's gonna kill us if we tell him we’re buying it over dinner. He went through all the trouble of getting it put on the market."

Garcia strokes his chin. "You talked us all into it, you're telling him."

Luka gapes. "ME? You all agreed  _ with _ me! Help me out here!"

Abby pops her head out of the window. "What trouble's gotten in your heads now?"

"What do we do?"

"Tell him the truth?" Garcia says with a wince.

Luka makes a face and pats his brother on the back. "He's gonna be pissed."

"I can distract him with baby names." Garcia offers as they make their way to the car and their patiently waiting wives.

"Good, Mama would be easier to convince and she's not easily distracted by our wives."

"Hm. Divide and conquer," Garcia decides. "Lucy and I talk to Tata, you and Abby Mama."

Luka frowns at him.

"Simple. We out-stubborn Tata. Besides, he'll take it easy on me, considering Lucy's 'condition'," he adds with an eye roll. "You sweet-talk Ma, as Abby keeps you in line."

"Hey!"

Garcia got in the driver's seat and Luka climbs in behind him. "Tata would be suspicious if you start acting all emotional across the table and Abby can keep you on task."

Abby and Lucy, who has no idea what the boys are planning, just sighs, "Parents are gonna be mad?" Abby asked.

"Parents are gonna be mad," Luka confirms. "Garcia has a plan, though."

"If you call going in half-cocked a plan," he replies with a grimace.

Lucy holds his hand. "We've fought Rittenhouse with badly hatched plans. I think we can handle your parents."

Garcia grins at her and kisses her hand.

"Our parents are scarier." Luka mutters and Garcia nods along.

"So what's the plan?" Abby asks.

"Distract Tata, convince Mama."

"So that she can convince Tata, later." The twins say with confidence and Lucy glances at Abby, knowing this plan was doomed to fail. 

"Ok." She agrees.

They talk over The Plan on the way to the restaurant. A half-assed plan was set to talk to Maria, but the twins are still at a loss.

"So our lead strategist plans to distract his father with... baby names," Lucy repeats flatly.

"I work better under life-threatening situations."

"Tata is also a sucker for his grandchildren. He spoils Joe rotten and I think he'd like to toss some names into the box." Luka says.

"Ring." Abby corrects as she thought about how they could bring up buying the house to Maria.

"What if Maria wants to talk baby names? Lucy asks.

"See, Abby? I told you, we should have brought Joe!"

"And get packed in by you lunkheads by mistake? Fat chance."

"You forget that I ha—"

"—maaaybe if you two distract Maria with Joe's latest photos?" Lucy smoothly cuts in. "Maybe FaceTime with him?"

Garcia gives a thumb to it, as he does with most of her ideas.

"Why can't you just bring up buying the house because Lucy and I want it for our kids?" Abby suggests and the twins look horrified at that plan.

"You girls aren't as special as you think." Luka says to his wife, which earns him a smack in the arm. "Ow! I'm not wrong." He argues.

Lucy sighs. "Look. You work out a way to bring that up. Abby's covered with Joe's photos and FaceTiming."

Garcia glances at her. "And what've WE got?"

She gives him a mysterious grin. "I might have something..."

The twins stare in apprehension.

"Don't you just hate it when they do that?" Luka tells his brother.

"It is annoying." Garcia agrees.

"Compared to how creepy it is when you boys do it?" Abby counters and the twins make a face.

"It's not creepy." They both say at the same time, making their wives laugh at them.

"There's the restaurant." Lucy announces when it comes into view.

The twins look out in trepidation.

“Once more unto the breach, _dragi brate_ ,” Garcia tells Luka.

The group meets them at the table, Maria seated between Luka and Abby, Asher between Garcia and Lucy.

They catch up on their parents' lives. Then as the conversation shifts to them, the twins exchange looks.

Luka IMMEDIATELY panics, but Abby is quick to show Maria a picture of Joe at daycare. The older woman smiles at her grandson.

Asher is on the cusp of asking to see the picture when Lucy speaks, "We need help with baby names, Asher. Do you have any ideas?" The older man brightens.

"I'm partial to Mihael or Nikola," he catches Maria's eye at the last word. "If a girl, Lucija or Daniela."

Garcia nods in approval. "Not bad, Tata." He has half an ear on the other side of the table. He senses them about to shift the conversation to their parents' house...

"You can always use the American spelling of course." Asher hurried to inform.

"Mhmm." Garcia was looking at his plate, but his attention was on his brother.

"Mama, about the house..." Luka starts.

"What did you break?" She sighs.

"Nothing… Abby has a question about it."

Luka glances at his twin. As if sensing it, Garcia turns slightly his way. Luka stares. It's time.

Garcia somehow telegraphs this to Lucy.

"I'd keep the spelling as is," she answers Asher. "I want their names to carry part of their wonderful heritage."

Asher looks delighted.

"Are you hoping for identical twins?" Asher continues the flow of conversation with his daughter-in-law.

Meanwhile, Abby glares at Luka as she brings up the question. "Maria, I was wondering about what you planned on doing with the house."

Maria eyes them for a moment, "You want to buy it?"

Luka gapes at his mom. Maria snorts. "Don't give me that. I raised you both. You don't think I know my sons?"

He lays his hand on hers. "We want our kids to know the home we knew, majka. Share in our memories." He shrugs.

Maria touches his cheek. "Always the sentimental one."

Luka blushes a little, but he also notices the conversation across the table has stopped. When he looks up Asher is looking at them.

"What are you talking about over there?" Asher asks.

"Luka wants to buy the house." Maria says.

"Actually, we all do." Garcia speaks up.

Asher frowns a little. "This is unexpected."

The twins are stiff and mute, so Lucy chimes in. "They don't want to part with it; they'd love to have our kids grow up there if they could."

"We've been away for so long, seeing it again... I felt at peace," says Garcia.

Abby is quick to also add, "We want it as a summer home. For all of the kids."

Asher gives a heavy sigh before chuckling. "Of course you boys wait till the last possible moment. You've had all this time...I knew having them pack was a bad idea. Now they've roped their wives into it."

"We might have been roped in, Asher," Lucy softly admits, "but, seeing them go through their old things, how they look at the old place... I don't think I ever had a sanctuary like that even in my old home. And I like that: for Joe, for my girls."

Garcia is still. "Girls?"

"Or boys." Lucy shrugs and Garcia's shoulders slump. Lucy wants to be surprised. He doesn't.

"Regardless. If you want the house. Why didn't you visit sooner?" Asher says with a sigh, already feeling a headache forming.

"We're busy, Tata. You just sprung it on us." Luka counters.

"We're sorry that you had to go through all the effort, Tata," Garcia says. "We're all willing to chip in and pay the full price of it. No family discount."

Asher looks around. Maria is giving her that look with her lovely green eyes. He sighs. "Alright."

Lucy kisses his cheek.

Asher blushes a little, but turns red when Abby leans over and kisses his other cheek. "Yes… well… Back to naming my grandchildren."

The entire table laughs at him, but the twins know the effect their wives have so they don't laugh too hard. "You old softy." Maria teases.

Lucy leans in to whisper to Luka beside her. "I told you, there was nothing to worry about."

He gives her a soft grin. "Thanks to you and Abby, sis."

Tears threaten behind her eyes at being called a sister again. "You're welcome, brati."

Luka winks at her before leaning back in his seat. He watched his family for a moment before reaching around Maria to grab Abby's hand. "You know, I think this is gonna be perfect."

"I haven't given you a price yet..." Asher muttered around his cup with a face at his son.

Garcia thinks about all the Rittenhouse funds he's raided with a satisfied smile. "Name it, Tata, and we'll match it," Garcia counters a little smugly.

Asher raises a brow, and names the amount. Luka looks uncertain, but Garcia slaps the table. 

"Deal!"

"Garcia, are you sure?"

"Sure am, Abby." Garcia states proudly.

Asher huffs before rolling his eyes, "As if your mother would let me accept you paying for our home. The house is already yours."

"Wait, what?" The twins say and the women look shocked.

"Like I said...I know my boys." Maria smirks.

Lucy recovers from her shock and bursts in laughter. Garcia and his family never ceases to amaze her.

Luka can't help himself. "Majka! Garcia and I were freaking out thinking how to tell you because you and Tata might be upset, and—"

"I AM UPSET!" Asher tries to argue, but Maria just shushes him and he sulks in his seat.

"I have never been happier to be a part of this family." Abby blushes and Lucy couldn't help but agree as the twins beam at their wives from their side of the table.

"Don't be mad," Lucy placates him, digging in her purse then sliding an envelope to him. "Consider this as down payment."

Asher frowns at it, but opens it at her urging. His face softens.

"Twins?"

"We'll need two sets of name suggestions."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Maria asked Asher who was tearing up.

Asher turns to Garcia, "Twins. _Moj djecak_ … you are so fucked."

Luka spits his water all over himself as he and the rest of the table lost their shit at Asher's words. Garcia knew he was in for a wild time with twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Croatian expressions that we looked up using Google Translate. If there's a proper wording for any of them, please let me know. ^^  
>   
> Jebeni špijunski brat = fucking spying brother  
> Majka = mother  
> dragi brati = dear brother  
> Moj djecak = my boy


	3. Disaster Triplets?? (Timeless x ER AU + Doctor Who!Tesla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1220592640657448960): Luka, Garcia, Lucy, and Jiya are tasked with protecting Nikola Tesla from Rittenhouse and are VERY surprised by the inventor's resemblance to the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Goran Visnjic's excellent stint as Nikola Tesla in the fourth Doctor Who Series 12 episode, "Nikola Tesla's Night of Terror." We won't be seeing the Doctor and her gang in this, though. That would have been an entirely different kind of time-wimey wibbly-wobbly.

Miss Skerritt is passed out. Oh, no. Now, there are three of them.

[Isn't he supposed to be celibate?] Garcia whispered to Lucy in French while Luka tends to Dorothy.

[You thinking he could be your ancestor?]

[You could ask him. He's right there,] Luka cut in.

[You know French??] Luka only smirked at his twin.

Nikola Tesla just looked on, pale.

Garcia looked from his twin to his idol and then to Lucy, not knowing how to start that conversation. He didn't want to offend Tesla, but he HAD to know.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked up to the famous inventor. "Mr. Tesla?"

He looked nervously at the two men before turning to Lucy.

"W-who are you people? Where did you come from?"

Lucy glanced back at the twins, communicating with her eyes that now wasn't the time for their questions.

Garcia stepped forward. "We know you have many questions, but right now, you're in danger. People are after you to kill you."

"W-what people?" Tesla glanced over at Luka, who just smiled back, "And why do these two men look like me?"

Garcia gave Lucy a 'I told you so' type look. Lucy rolled her eyes and addressed the genius. "All excellent questions, but we only have the answer to the first one."

[It would be awesome if he's our great granddad. Majka would be over the moon,] Luka says.

Dorothy came to, looked around. "Mr. Tesla? What's going on?"

"I wonder at that myself!" He looked helplessly at Lucy and the twins.

Jiya ran into the room suddenly and smiled at Tesla's lab. She was looking around the room while speaking to the group, "The goons are here. Emma's not with them, but they have automatic weapons."

Garcia sprang to action and handed Lucy a gun. "No time for questions, we have to go."

"Rufus would DIE once we tell him about this," Jiya declared as she ushered Tesla and Dorothy out the back door.

"We'll die first if you don't keep moving!" Garcia pointed out, bringing up the rear.

Distant clatter can be heard as the goons approach. They move faster.

They made it down the back alley and tried to blend in with the busy crowd on the main street. Garcia hung back just a little so he could protect the group if necessary. Luka leaned towards Jiya "FMK. Me, Garcia, Tesla."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two as Jiya gave it serious thought.

"Easy. I'd F and marry the genius and kill you," she answered cheekily.

She asked the other two to slouch a bit, because three very tall men _really_ stand out.

Lucy asks Garcia. "Do we split up? Three of you have the same face, but if we split up in smaller groups, we're more vulnerable."

Luka pouts,offended, as Jiya laughed at him.

"I won't risk Luka's life by separating. Abby would kill me. You, Jiya, Tesla, and Dorothy would be alright, but Luka has a talent for getting into trouble." Garcia glances back before continuing, "You think Tesla and Dorothy...? Ya know?"

"I heard that, jerk!"

Lucy made a face at Garcia and caught his wrist. "I can't believe you're even thinking that! Just because they work together, they're _together_.

"And I know how you feel about leaving Luka alone, but our priority right now is looking after Tesla. Ideas?"

"Besides taking out the goons? None. We can have Luka and Jiya go search for the Mothership, but that's risky as well."

Tesla paused in his steps so that he could be in step with Garcia and Lucy. "I have so many questions, but I sense you won't be answering a great deal of them."

"We will, once we know we're safe," Garcia told him. He paused as he took off his coat. "Let's switch coats. Ms. Skerrit, you'll come with me."

"I don't like where you're going with this," Luka warned him.

"I know. I'm the best bet to lure them and take them out. Hang back and follow the goons so we can flank them if you want, but make sure Mr. Tesla is far from the firefight. Got it?"

"But, Ms. Skerritt..."

Lucy turned to assure Tesla. "Garcia is the best man to protect her. Don't worry."

Luka pointed at Garcia. "You both better be in one piece."

Garcia smirked at his brother, "Keep Tesla safe."

Lucy gave Garcia a longing and wary kind of look as he and Luka hug. 

"You should tell him you love him." Jiya whispered to her.

"Garcia and I are just friends." Lucy muttered and walked up to Tesla. 

"Is there somewhere else we can hide?"

"Yes. I have a workshop, where I keep most of my inventions. It's this way." Tesla sounded scared, knowing time is of the essence.

"Good luck." Jiya said to Garcia and Dorothy as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Don't die." Garcia said over his shoulder.

Tesla led them to the alley where his secret passage to Wardenclyffe Tower was. Luka let them through and was about to shut the door.

Lucy stopped him. "Don't even think about-"

"I can't leave him alone," Luka cut in. "He's outnumbered. I can help."

Lucy is conflicted, but she sighed and handed her pistol. "Jiya has one. And you come back in one piece. All three of you."

Luka gives her a cheeky grin and a salute before closing the steel door. 

Lucy sets her head against it, muttering, "Keep them safe".

***

Luka ran back towards the street where they had last seen Garcia and spotted him just as he turned a corner. Right before he goes to follow them he felt something pressing into his back.

"Are you aware that you and your homicidal twin are dead ringers for Nikola Tesla?" Emma asked.

***

"How is it you look exactly like Mr. Tesla?" Dorothy asked as they made their way down the street.

"I was hoping you could answer that, actually. Does Tesla have a girlfriend?" Garcia watched as Dorothy blushed hard.

"Mr. Tesla does not concern himself with such things." She frowned. "What's that got to do with the two of you looking like him?"

"Oh, just making sure the good genes get around," Garcia lied smoothly.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. They're close. He made a sharp right to a less-crowded side street, ducked to the second door he saw. Three men walked by, clearly looking for them. He doesn't waste time and fires at them.

***

"You don't say," Luka tries for bravery.

"It would be a waste to off him, if it would get rid of you two."

"What can Rittenhouse do without electricity or time travel then, huh?"

"We have Edison in our pocket. We don't need that foreigner." Emma stated, making Luka's blood boil.

"Tesla is American. And he died a virgin. Killing him won't erase us."

Emma just grunted just before they heard gunshots in the distance and people running. "Looks like we found your brother."

***

Lucy, Jiya, and Tesla made it to his work shop safely. Jiya was beyond excited to learn about every invention and Tesla was more than happy to be distracted by her enthusiasm.

***

Garcia managed to take out one goon, but the other two were quick to return fire.

Dorothy shrieked as Garcia shielded her from the gunfire. He felt a burn zing through the back of his shoulder.

 _Fuck, we're in trouble_ , he thought as he returned fire. He heard a grunt and a thud. _One to go, at least_.

"Gar~cia! Guess who I got."

_Of course. Of fucking course he did._

Garcia peeked out from behind the crates that he and Dorothy were hiding behind and saw his idiot brother being held at gunpoint by Emma.

"Come on out before I make his wife a widow."

Garcia heard a crack and Luka grunting. Peeking back over, he saw Luka on the ground, bleeding.

***

As the geniuses talk, Lucy paces. "I really don't like this. I know those two can take care of themselves, but I can't shake this feeling..."

Jiya looks to her. "Okay. Lemme go out and get our boys back. You two STAY PUT?"

She handed Lucy her gun, checked her hidden knife and left.

Lucy and Tesla stare at each other for a few moments before the inventor broke the silence, "You are from the future, yes?" At Lucy's nod, he continues, "Fascinating. Do you think your… boys… are part of my lineage?"

"Is it possible?"

Tesla blushes, "I am afraid not. Sorry."

***

Garcia feels cold all over. The sight of blood is worrisome, but it's hard to tell if, if...

He keeps low, gun trained at Emma's head. "I didn't think you'd be stupid to kill him, if you really want to walk out of here."

Emma mock pouts. "Aww. Did I upset his poor brother...?"

Garcia gritted his teeth, but movement from Luka caught his eye and he breathed. "What do you need Tesla for?"

"You expect me to give a villain’s speech, explaining my plans? Show yourself before I put a bullet in the good doctor's head." She then cocks her weapon, as a goon came up at her side.

Emma cried out suddenly. There's something sticking out of her hand where the gun was.

Garcia saw his chance and shot at her guard. As her guy goes down, Emma decided to run. Garcia tried to take aim, but the pain in his shoulder got too much from the kickbacks it took.He held his gun arm up as a figure appeared from a dark corner.

"Hey! It's just me!" Jiya had her hands up.

"Perfect timing," he sighed and offered a hand up to Dorothy with his left, then went to crouch over his brother.

"I love you, Luka, but you're such an idiot."

"Urgh. Fck'u."

Garcia helped Luka stand up with a face, "Stay with Lucy. It was literally the only thing I asked."

"Well without me getting captured then you wouldn't know that Edison is being funded by Rittenhouse… I'm gonna go throw up now." Luka said just before he runs to go puke.

"Is Mr. Edison trying to kill Mr. Tesla?" Dorothy asked, concerned.

Garcia shook his head, "I think this was more Emma's doing than Edison's. Maybe Tesla invents something that can be used against them?"

Jiya shrugged, "One way to find out. Ask him. Let’s go before Emma respawns."

Garcia clutched his arm, swaying where he stood.

Jiya pursed her lips with a glance at the woozy-looking Luka. "Let's get going. I'm not sure either one of us can carry you all the way back. At least I won the bet."

"Wh' bet?"

"With who?" Luka demanded, glaring at her

"Rufus. He had faith in you."

"You are all a very strange bunch." Dorothy muttered, but Garcia heard it and laughed. "Do you go around saving people, often?"

Garcia smiled, "In a way, yes. It seems like every week is a new adventure."

"May I ask, what made you think we are from the future?"

Tesla smiled. "Your young friend. She didn't say much, but I could see from her face and her words that she already knows about what I've made, when most of my creations are yet to be made public. And I've never seen a pistol that holds as many bullets as yours."

Lucy grimaces. "You... weren't supposed to see that."

He waves it away. "Psh, I have no interest in them. But I am sorely tempted to ask what it is like in your time."

She's saved from answering when the door opens.

Lucy and Tesla both relaxed when they saw their group walk through the door. Tesla smiled wide and nodded happily to Dorothy.

"I'm told this is your fault." Garcia pointed at Luka when Lucy walked over to him.

"He wanted to help, and I can't say no to his face," she muttered, looking him over. She gasped at the blood on his jacket and hurried to help remove it. "What happened?"

"Firefight with three goons, then Emma had Luka." He turned to Jiya. "Nice knife throw, by the way."

"How can you be so casual about it when there's a new hole in your shoulder?"

Luka glared at him.

"And you were going to say something about it WHEN?"

"We were making a hasty retreat! And _you_ can't really be helpful with that concussion."

Dorothy leaned to Jiya, whispering, "Are they always like this?"

"Yep. 24/7."

"What?"

"Abby is so killing us..."

"NO, just you."

Luka walked over to his brother and batted Lucy's hands away as he examined the wound. "I'll fix you up when we get to the Lifeboat. A bandage should do for now."

Lucy took the moment of Luka fixing up Garcia to inform them that they are not related to Tesla. Luka is disappointed.

Tesla wandered over and observed the twins as they bickered. They reminded him of how he used to be with his sisters. "Perhaps we are related, after all. I have sisters."

Luka accidentally gripped Garcia's arm in his excitement to look at Tesla. "Hear that, Jiya? I'm related to a genius!"

"OW! Relative in pain here! _Jebote_! your bedside manners."

Lucy giggled as she laid a hand on his other shoulder. "You're not as thrilled?"

"I'm the cool, low-key twin." Garcia grinned. "But I can't wait to see Majka's face when she learns this."

Jiya looked from the twins to Tesla, "The genius obviously ends with Tesla. You two are _both_ idiots."

All three men look offended for different reasons: Luka because he was insulted, Garcia for being compared to his brother, and Tesla because Jiya was insulting his x-great nephews.

"Let's get you two cleaned up before you bleed all over his lab," Lucy suggested.

"Sorry about your coat, sir. I hope mine is a fair trade?" Garcia was giddy inside. He gets to keep Tesla's _coat_!

Luka was jittery. The mission is done, but he can't leave Tesla to his fate. Can they?

Lucy looked over at Luka and gave him a look. "I know." 

He huffed. He knew they couldn't help Tesla out. It might change their present.

"My legacy may end with me, but I am glad my family is doing something noble," Tesla stated and Garcia has never wanted to change something so bad.

Garcia looked over Luka, sensing his unease and understood. "Wardenclyffe," he blurted out.

Tesla turned. "Excuse me?"

"This might be insane, but hear me out. _Don’t_ proceed with your Wardenclyffe project at this time. Concentrate on getting patents on your working prototypes."

" _Garcia!_ "

"You're right," Jiya exploded. "You're INSANE!"

Garcia put up a hand. "Look. I'm just suggesting a better business strategy. Why not invest in the ones that work, and fund Wardenclyffe when you have enough to fund it yourself?"

Lucy glared at the twins, knowing Luka inadvertently encouraged Garcia. "FLYNN!"

"Lucy, we can't let his life turn out the way it does."

"You can and you will." Tesla said with a sigh. "Say I do all of this and my future changes? Who is to say it would change for the better?"

The twins were about to protest when Tesla held up a hand. "Gentlemen, I understand what you are trying to do… But I believe my fate may be sealed. If I continue on my path then a time machine gets built and I meet you all. That changes if I change… would it not?"

The twins pout.

Luka was shaking his head. "It can't be any worse than what _will_ happen..."

"Because you WILL succeed, and it _will_ turn out for the better. There's really nothing to lose investing on sure things, is there?" Garcia wanted to go to Tesla and drive his point, but the room was tilting.

"Sir," Dorothy spoke up for the first time. "I think you should hear them out."

"My path is fixed, Ms. Skerritt. Why change that?"

"But why not? What they're saying is put your energies on things that have a higher chance at succeeding. Is that not what they're saying?"

Garcia becomes wobbly on his feet and the gang knew it's time to leave. Luka sighed as he helped his brother from the workshop.

"I can not spend all my time on the things that might succeed. I must work on what muses my mind allows." Tesla stated to Lucy, Jiya and his assistant.

Garcia shook off Luka's hand, took Tesla by the shoulders. "No! Not all of them benefit you OR the world! You need to be realistic! How can you work on **all** your designs without proper funding? You can't always rely on these investors. Protect what already works! THEN you can do what you like with your muses, but you **must** look after yourself, too!" 

He felt himself flagging bad, so he looked to Dorothy, begging. " _Please_. Make him see sense."

She nodded tearfully. "I'll do my best."

Garcia let Tesla go, let himself lean heavily against his brother.

Tesla gave Garcia an uncomfortable look—he didn’t like being touched—before nodding his head at the twins. Luka finally dragged Garcia outside with Lucy’s help.

Jiya stayed behind a moment and looked towards the prototype death ray, knowing what Tesla _might_ be able to accomplish with the proper funding. 

"You think he is wrong?" Tesla could see the conflict plainly on her face.

"I think he is unrealistic. You are brilliant. The world just doesn't know it yet, but they will. In time. Keep trying with this place." A tear fell as she left Tesla to his fate.

The team arrived at the Lifeboat without a hitch. Luka checked Garcia's wound again.

"I can't believe you," Lucy hissed at the twins, "risking the future like that? I get how you two feel, but I can't have you play God on history again! Understand? It makes you no better than them!"

Luka was stunned to silence. Garcia still looked out of it.

"Und'stood," Garcia softly replies, head still down.

Luka checked his pulse. "Let's go!"

They soon arrived in the present. The twins are passed out.

"ABBY!" Lucy called out as soon as the door opened. "We need you **now**!"

Abby ran out onto the main floor to find her husband and brother-in-law both bleeding. "How is it that both of you always get hurt?" She checked over Garcia first and started cleaning and stitching him up.

"Do you know Nikola Tesla?" Lucy asks.

"Um, the electricity guy? Mustache, right?"

Luka nodded before getting dizzy again, "Is he really famous? Did he make billions of dollars?"

"Tesla died broke. Is that not how history was meant to go?" Connor emerged from the hallway with a tea cup.

Jiya walked over to the computers to google the inventor. Nothing's changed.

"Wait. Says here, one of Tesla's failed projects was what researchers believe to be a cloning device. It was called 'Double Trouble'." Luka looked up.

"Experiments and records indicate he tried 'copying' the nearest thing on his desk: paper. Decades later, Chester Carlson, inspired by Tesla, took another approach to 'cloning' paper, so the photocopier was born." Jiya's hiding a grin.

"Fucking muse." Everyone was surprised Garcia was awake, who was lying still on the couch under Abby's ministrations.

Luka snorted. "Who knew great-uncle has a sense of humor?"

"Historians have a mystery letter from Tesla to a… Garcia and Luka." Jiya informed them.

Garcia sat up once Abby was finished. 

"Read it!" He said excitedly. Luka was being looked over by his wife, but gave a thumbs up towards the younger woman.

> _"Dear Garcia and Luka -_
> 
> _Thank you for what you attempted all those years ago. I understand now what you tried to prevent. Please do not be disheartened, by my history. I am happy. I will be long gone by the time you read this, but know that I appreciated everything you and your friends did for me._
> 
> _Signed, Tesla."_

A hush ensued, until Rufus spoke. "All this time, Double Trouble, the letter... was about _you_ two?" He turned to Luka. "And what's this about 'great-uncle?' Explain yourselves!"

Small chaos explodes as Rufus and Abby grilled Luka. Garcia quietly staggered away to his room. 

Lucy was disturbed by Garcia's lack of reaction, and looked after him in concern. She goes after him.

"Flynn, I'm sorry. What I said..."

He shook his head. "Forget it. Look, I'm tired. I'll," he gestured tiredly, entered his room and closed the door.

Lucy stood there, feeling empty.

Luka found Lucy sitting against the wall in the hallway a little while after Rufus and his wife finished interrogating him. He looked at the door in front of her and sighs. "Want some company?"

Lucy looks up surprised. She hadn't heard him walk up to her. She patted the floor next to her.

"He's not mad at you." Luka said as he leaned his head towards her.

"I know. But he _is_ upset about Tesla."

"Maybe Tesla was destined to die penniless. He is still recognized as one of the greats. Rufus and Jiya still idolize him. My brother will get over this. Let's go eat."

"Shouldn't we—you be checking on him first?"

Luka sighed. "You're worried."

"Well, on top of being upset, he has a gunshot wound, so yes."

"Eh. I need to put him on an IV, anyway." He held up an IV bag. Lucy helped Luka up as he steadied himself, then knocked on Garcia's door. 

They entered after a long silence and found him half-sprawled on the bed, most of his limbs sticking out the bed. They rearranged him and Luka starts at IV.

She stared at Garcia's pale face. "I hurt him. I compared you two to being no better than Rittenhouse." She looked up at Luka. "Sorry"

Luka shrugged off her apology. "We weren't listening and at the moment we _were_ acting like them. I'm not upset and I doubt he is."

Lucy just watched Garcia sleep, "I can bring him food."

"After we eat, sure. He'd be upset if Abby and I didn't take care of you while he was unconscious."

She scowled. "I can take care of myself."

He smirks. "After everyone else is taken care of first? Can't have that."

They sat at dinner and Luka serves her a helping before sitting by Abby. Lucy picked at her food until she noticed the others staring at her until she ate something.

Dinner was done, and they dispersed. Lucy helped Abby bully Luka into getting a few hours' sleep, then went to prepare food for Garcia.

"Something's bothering you," Abby noted without preamble as she helped Lucy. "You've been off since you all got back."

Lucy told her.

"I'm fine." Lucy said as she piled food on the plate that Abby handed her.

"Did you make out with Tesla?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Lucy looked over to find Abby failing to keep her laughter under control. "You're just as bad as your husband."

Abby rolled her eyes as she finished the dishes. "Lucy. Come on, we're friends. What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed deeply and shuffled her feet, "I… I think I'm in love with Garcia."

"Yeah? You, ah, just now realizing this?"

"First time I said it out loud."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not today." She walked out with the food.

Abby trailed after Lucy with her medical bag. "Far be it from me to tell you what to do, but Luka and I _are_ leading authorities on the importance of communicating and waiting too long." She smirked.

Lucy returned it, recalling the story of how Luka and Abby got together.

They find Garcia blearily opening his eyes as they entered.

"Luka?" he asked, voice rough.

"Sleeping off the concussion," Abby replied. "We got you some food and I'm gonna check your-"

"No, just let me sleep it off."

"Too bad, mister, 'coz you're not having your way today."

Garcia glared at her.

Abby urged Garcia into a sitting position and went about checking his shoulder and the IV bag. Lucy sat next to him with his plate of food and he gave her a tired smile. "You mind hol'ing it?"

"Sure." She handed him a fork and held the plate as he took small bits of the vegetables.

Abby watched as the two of them gave each other soft smiles and rolled her eyes at them before clearing her throat, "You'll be okay. Just need some rest."

"Thank you, Abby." His voice was soft as he smiled up at his sister-in-law.

Abby patted his head before walking out of the room.

His hand was trembling as he ate but Lucy didn’t comment. "How are you feeling?" she asked instead.

"Giddy," he admits, "probably the blood loss. Nothing sleep and food can't handle," he added quickly at Lucy's worried look.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for what I said back there," Lucy tried again. "It was harsh."

He waved her away. "I get it. See, while Tesla is big in the science community, he's practically a hero to the Slavs, my _mother’s_ hero. He made us proud. So, to get a chance to help change his life for better..." he closes his eyes and sighs.

Lucy put her head down, feeling even more bad than before, but she saw Garcia dip his head and she looked up to see him smiling softly at her. "Thank you for trying to keep me in check."

She smiled back. "Are we still friends?"

He chuckles, "I will always be your friend, Lucy."

"Even when I try to keep you from saving one of your heroes?"

"Especially then. I love you." Lucy's eyes got wide and he panicked for a moment, not yet ready for this conversation. "As a friend..."

"Of course...I love you, too… as a friend." Lucy finally replied back with a smile.

Abby sat on hers and Luka's bed, running a hand through his hair and mindful of the bandage. He moans in contentment.

"Someone was supposed to rest," she pointed out. Luka smiled.

"My eyes are closed. That should count... Garcia?"

"Awake and sort of feeding himself. Lucy's with him."

"Sooo, Lucy admits he loves him."

His eyes shot open. "Really? Great!"

"She only told _me_. And I don't think Garcia's aware."

"Neither is Lucy." Luka sighed. "You think we were that frustratingly obvious?"

Abby chuckles. "Should we stage an intervention?"

He smirked at her.

"I give it one month before we have to interfere." Luka said, making Abby chuckle.

"Where would they be without us."

Abby lay down beside him, he wraps his arms around her, held her close. Unbeknownst to them, down the hall, Lucy and Garcia were in a similar position.


	4. What If? (feat. Doctor Who! Tesla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1223132046119374848): Flynn impersonates Nikola Tesla while the team is in 1903 and uses the opportunity to scold/intimidate Thomas Edison.  
> #NikolaTesla #SassyFlynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to the previous chapter when the team rescued Nikola Tesla from Rittenhouse.

"I cannot believe you talked me into going back here," Rufus grumbles.

"Jiya said you were _so_ jealous when you heard about our mission. Consider this your chance to meet the man," Garcia quips.

"You do mean Tesla, and not the douchecanoe Edison, right...?"

"No one wants to meet Edison."

"And you growing a mustache? What's that all about?" Rufus asks, eyeing the facial hair.

Flynn blushes a little and smirks, "I wanted to look more like Tesla than I already do, but this damn thing itches like a bitch."

Rufus laughs at the taller man.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'll take you to Tesla's lab and geek out, while I go to Edison's office and stir shit up."

This brings Rufus short. "... is that wise? We're kinda playing with the fate of two historical figures here."

"And? I'm going to change history by calling Edison out on his shit."

Rufus thinks about it for a moment before he continues walking. "Destroy him with words, Flynn."

Flynn laughs, but he couldn't agree more. Edison needed to be put in his place and he was going to do it.

But he needed a bit of inspiration, and he really would rather hang out with Tesla, so he lingers at Tesla's lab while the geniuses talk around him. All the while, Tesla gives him funny looks.

"I'm somewhat glad you didn't bring your brother with you, especially if you both have-" he gestures at his own mustache.

Flynn smoothes his own. "Oh, I just think it looks dashing, so I grew it out."

Tesla laughs at that and agrees. "Is Luka growing one as well?"

Flynn shakes his head, "His wife won't let him. Which is a good thing, I suppose. The team has a hard enough time telling us apart."

"Abby and Lucy are the only ones that can tell them apart." Rufus adds.

Tesla seems tickled by the thought of three of them with mustaches.

They catch up on what Tesla's been doing as Ms. Skerritt comes in with coffee and snacks.

"You are looking more like Mr. Tesla now, Mr. Flynn," she says with a smile.

Garcia smiles at the comment. "Thank you Ms. Skerritt. High praise coming from you."

Rufus rolls his eyes behind his coffee. He never thought Flynn was such a nerd, but the Croatian proved him wrong.

In fact, he enjoys seeing Flynn waving his nerd flag proudly when he seems to be able to keep up with the nerd talk.

"You forget who my mom and ancestor are," Flynn points out as Rufus brings it up. "I can make decent conversation like the best of them."

"Speaking of, Flynn..."

Flynn looks curiously over at Rufus, who gives him a 'Well??' Kind of look and he suddenly remembers why he came along. "Oh. Nikola, do you happen to know where Edison's factory is?"

Tesla gives him the address without thinking before turning back to the conversation with Rufus.

Flynn rises. "This has been fascinating, but I have places to go. I'll return for Rufus this evening."

"You will return in time for dinner, will you not?" Tesla asks.

"Wouldn't miss it, sir," he returns the smile and heads out. It's a fine day to Fuck Things Up for a D-bag.

Flynn walks out with purpose and pep in his step as he makes his way to Edison's factory.

"Am I going to like what he has planned?" Tesla asks once his doppelganger is gone.

"Nope, but there's no stopping him once he has an idea in his head. I wouldn't think on it too hard."

Tesla lays a hand on his shoulder, a grin disturbingly resembling Flynn's in his Most Devious. "My boy, you know that thinking is _all_ I do."

Rufus gulps.

Tesla walks to the other end of his workshop and shuffles a few things around. Rufus leans close to Ms. Skerritt, "I think your boss just hit on me."

"He did not hit you, Mr. Carlin."

She and Rufus stare at each other, both clearly not understanding each other in this instance.

He apologizes for the confusion and puts the weird encounter from his mind. There is never any record of Tesla marrying or taking a lover, of any gender.

He enjoys his time hanging out with the inventor that dinnertime rolls in. And just in time, Flynn saunters in, all smug.

Rufus raised a brow at him and Flynn smiled wider. "Have fun?"

"Would have been more fun if Luka was with me, but yes. Very fun."

"Whatever you did, will it be bad for ME?" Tesla asks with a small smirk.

"I didn't hit anyone if that's what you're asking, Great Uncle Nikola."

"And what about possible run-ins with the Big Bad?" Rufus wants to be sure.

Flynn just grins widely. "Made sure that neither they nor Edison go after him."

"How?"

He grins like a Cheshire cat, relishing the look of horror in Edison's face as Flynn recounted what he knew about his shady dealings for Rittenhouse, and how going after him (Tesla) would get him in a big world of trouble with Rittenhouse. Good talk, overall.

"Did you attempt to change my future again?" Tesla asks, clearly annoyed with not being able to control his destiny.

Flynn's smile drops a little and he remembers the earful he had gotten from Lucy and then later from Abby. "No. Not really. Just got rid of an irritation."

"I didn't do anything that could cause a big cascading effect on future events" - he adds in a cough-mumble - "much."

Rufus tries Very Hard to keep his expression neutral. Why didn't they bring Lucy along again?

Before they ask further, Flynn offers to help cook a dish from back home, which makes Tesla light up. Flynn doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry at the thought that he put that look of gratitude on his hometown hero's face.

As expected, it was distraction enough. He slowly nudges the canvas duffel they hadn't noticed under the table.

"What shall I make?" Flynn smiles at the excited investor.

"Surprise me! I have a fully stocked kitchen. Ms.Skerritt can help if you need assistance." Tesla tells him, practically vibrating in his seat for a meal from home.

"Is it going to be weird?" Rufus asks with doubt.

He rolls his eyes at him. "I'll cook up something that even your uncultured American palate can appreciate." He taps his chin. Skampi na buzara and Dalmatian potato salad would be good, and he can teach Dorothy pašticada and start the marinate tonight...

"Uh... Earth to Chef Ramsey?"

Flynn looks back at Rufus, only to find the younger man looking at Tesla, who had found the duffle bag full of cash. "Um, you weren't supposed to find that."

Tesla just looks at him, "Where did this come from, Garcia?"

Rufus looks disappointed, but also curious.

Flynn sees their faces. "It's not what you think! That's the money Edison owes you for fixing his engine. All of it--at least, I hope it's the full amount."

Tesla continues to gape at him. "H-how..."

"Let's just say that he and I had a heart-to-heart. I can be _very_ persuasive."

Once dinner is over Rufus glances at the clock on the far wall. It was much later than he expected. "Flynn, we should get going. Everyones going to be pissed we took the Lifeboat."

"You're right. We should have brought Abby and Mason. They haven't met Tesla yet."

"Next time."

Flynn lights up. "There's really a next time?"

Rufus rolls his eyes.

They take turns shaking Tesla's hand, Flynn fiercely wishing he could give the man a hug, but lingers with the handshake instead. They do the same (but didn't linger) with Dorothy before taking their leave. Flynn is pensive as the niggling doubt he's been ignoring returns in the wake of their uneventful trip back to the Lifeboat.

Rufus has been quiet since leaving Tesla's lab. He starts the pre-jump prep, then turns to Flynn.

"I hope the present week come back to is still intact"

Flynn suddenly feels nervous about the return trip. What _will_ Tesla do with all that money? Is there going to be more dangerous technology available or will he make something safe, like a toaster?

He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized they made it back. Rufus shoots out of his seat and runs to the computers. Flynn trails behind at a slower pace, watching as the rest of the team came running in.

"Where the _hell_ did you two go?" Lucy asked, Flynn couldn't look her in the eye.

"Tesla's life didn't change." Rufus said, relieved.

"Tesla?" Lucy repeats as the others trickle in.

"You went back there and didn't think to take ME with you?!" Jiya almost screeches.

"I was _super_ jealous you met Tesla, so..." Rufus confesses, scratching his cheek.

"And thought a two-man road trip through time was a great idea."

"Well-" Rufus' face becomes intent as he reads the screen. He drops on the seat and slumps. "Flynn," he calls softly. "Come take a look at this."

The dread in his gut intensifies as he finds up their command center. He drops to his haunches as he starts to read.

"What the hell’s a stun pack?"

"You mean the Phaser?" Luka responds, equally annoyed with the two men.

"No not the Star Trek thing. Tesla's Stun Pack. What is that?" Rufus rolls his eyes.

Everyone looks at them confused. "Star Trek modeled the phaser after Tesla's stun pack."

"WHAT?!"

"What did you do?" Lucy glares at them. Knowing that _something_ has changed given how shocked they seemed to be. Everyone in the Bunker has used a Phaser.

"Tesla never made anything like that. He didn't have-" Rufus then looks to Flynn. "He never had the funds."

"It started out that way. Historians say that years after Tesla left Edison's company, D-bag Edison _finally_ pays Tesla the 50k he owed for fixing his engine.," Jiya explains. "The smear campaigns against Tesla also stopped during the same time. And the Stun Pack was one of the prototypes Tesla designed at the time."

Flynn and Rufus stare at each other before looking back at the group. "Tesla made a laser gun?"

"It only stuns people. No one has figured out how to set the phasers to kill, yet." Connor explains.

"It's the yet part that concerns me." Flynn mutters, the guilty feeling returns.

" _You_ haven't figured it out yet, Connor?" Rufus asks.

"No," he retorts, miffed. "But I figured out Tesla's equation and got a working phaser at age fifteen, you should know."

"Y-you got a phaser to work?" Rufus squeaks.

Luka holds up what looks like a flat cordless shaver. "You mean this?"

Rufus makes desperate grabby hands as Luka keeps it out of reach.

As this goes on, Garcia slumps by the console, looking gutted.

"Was it really Edison's money?" Lucy asks quietly as she approaches.

Garcia nods, feeling tired. "Got him to pay what he owed."

Lucy looks a little disappointed and gives a sigh. "I told you not to meddle and you did it anyway."

"Does everyone have access to the phaser?" He asks.

"Garcia, our resident _doctors_ know how to use it. It's _extremely_ easy to get and use." Lucy puts a hand on his shoulder.

He nods, still feeling shaky. On the one hand, his brother and wife have a nonlethal way to protect themselves. On the other hand... it's only a matter of time for someone to make it lethal. And the thought makes him sick. All because he wanted Tesla to have a better... what?

He's unsteady as he tries to rise and fails. Luka is by him in an instant.

"Hey, you hurt?" He asks as he looks him over.

"Fine," Garcia says shortly.

"Sure. Come on." He's helped to his feet. The others are concerned, and Luka waves them down as he's half-dragged to his room.

Once inside of Garcia's room, Luka gives him a quick look over. After determining that his brother was fine he decides to question him, "What's wrong?"

"I did this."

"Did what?" Luka was confused.

"The phasers."

"You gave Tesla the idea for the phasers?"

"No you idiot!"

Luka moves away from him with a slightly wounded look.

"I'm sorry...I meant that I'm the reason he had funding for it."

"Garcia, the phasers aren't a _bad_ invention."

"But it can be improved upon. It can be used to _kill_ if someone tries to manipulate it. Then that'll be on me."

His chest tightens as he runs scenarios through his head.

"Garcia!"

He jolts and sees Luka's alarmed face close by, but can't make out the rest of his words over the ringing in his head. His hand was over his brother's heart, a steady best under his fingers.

 _Breathe_ , Luka seems to be telling him, so he follows the rhythm of Luka's breathing.

They do this for several minutes until he feels calm, slumping against Luka's shoulder. [What have I done, Luka?] he whispers hoarsely. [I could have doomed us all.]

Luka is silent, hand gently rubbing his back.

"You couldn't have known, Garcia." Luka whispered to him.

Garcia had tears in his eyes when he looks up at him. "But I shouldn't have messed with his history. He never made anything like this in his original timeline."

Luka doesn't know how to respond so he just held him.

Once Garcia seems calm, Luka helps him clean up and change. He still seems far away, so Luka pokes him.

"Hey. This is not on you, what Tesla thought he'd do, you didn't dictate that."

"No, but I gave him a nudge in another direction," Garcia points out glumly, stretching out on his cot, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Luka feels that he won't get through to him when he's this way, so he decides it's time to call the cavalry.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he runs into Lucy outside the room.

"What happened? How is he?" She asks on seeing him.

"He blames himself for the change in history."

"Well...It _is_ his fault, Luka."

Luka gives Lucy a stern look that she's never received from him before and it shocks her into silence.

"He is _not_ responsible for this." Luka stares at her with a hard expression and she's so shocked that she just nods her head. Finally finding her voice, "I don't blame him for Tesla. I blame him for trying to change history. Which _he did_."

Luka finally deflates. He is also angry at his brother for that reason, but he also understands why he did it. Tesla was just a wild card.

"You know my stance on Tesla, so I won't hash our argument again."

"Don't you mean ‘rehash’?"

He ignores the comment. "He's fully aware of what he did. That's why he had a panic attack. He's fine; he's resting. But... he's in a bad place, and... I don't know how to reach him." 

She lays a hand on his arm in sympathy. "You think it will help if I talk to him?"

"Please?" Lucy _hates_ that he has Garcia's face, which means it's hard to say no to him.

"Of course." Luka smiles gratefully. She hates that she hoards these smiles she wishes are on Garcia's face.

"Maybe you can convince him to save off that mustache while you're at it?" Luka gently pushes her towards the door.

Lucy chuckles at that, "He doesn't look too bad."

"Love really is blind, eh?" Luka laughs at the blush that overtakes her face.

"Luka I dont...I mean...Im not-"

Luka cuts her off with a raise of his hand. "You don't have to make any excuses to me. I understand. You don't have to admit anything. Just take it easy on him, okay?"

Lucy _really hates_ that he looks like Garcia. She just nods and enters the room. She spots Garcia on the bed.

"He sent you," are the first words he utters as she enters, eyes still cast to the ceiling.

"He worries, with good reason," Lucy points out. She's grateful that the chair was moved closer, thinking sitting by the bed might not be welcome, and settles there. "Looks like the change in timeline hit you badly." She'll read him the riot act when he's in a better receptive mood.

Garcia snorts. "I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

"So the panic attack was nothing?"

He looks at her sharply. Good. Now she has his attention.

"Just say it, Lucy." His eyes are hard, but defeat lurks in their depths. "I've got nothing to say for myself. You're right; I shouldn't have interfered with Tesla's future."

She says nothing. It breaks at her how he tears into himself like this. She clasps his hand to try to stop him and braces for breath.

Lucy sighs,"I'm not going to lie. You shouldn't have. But I understand why you did it. You have a good, kind heart, Garcia. And what _other people_ do with Tesla's equations is _not_ your fault. Phasers are nonviolent weapons. It's a brilliant invention that you should be proud of."

Garcia looks off to the side. Not really believing that this wasn't 100% on him, but accepting her attempt to lighten his mood. "It might take me some time to accept that, Lucy."

Lucy reaches out to take his hand. He doesn't pull away, "Don't be hard on yourself." He just grunts and closes his eyes.

Minutes go by in silence, Lucy still holding Garcia's hand, while he appeared to be asleep.

"Do you have one?" he asks shyly, eyes still closed.

She blinks. It takes a few seconds to recall. "A phaser?" He nods. "Yeah. The non-combatants are required to have one. Denise's idea. You have one, too." She stands and grabs something off the small cubby above his cot, and shows it to him.

It's the damnedest thing. It's smooth, and fits snugly in his hand that it won't slip. He turns it and sees the logo

"Of course Mason designed it."

"Actually, Jiya designed it. It's why Mason hired her. She thought making a phaser reality would be cool. She couldn't get it to work exactly. All it used to do was shock people."

Garcia leaned up a little, looking at it curiously, "Like a taser?"

"Kinda. It didn't have enough of a current because of the equation or something. But once Mason got ahold of it, he adjusted it, and now it stuns people just like in the show."

Lucy smiles at him. 

"Can you teach me how to use it?" He asks.

"I'm not the _best_. You were, but I guess I can show you the basics."

He smirks at her, and Lucy couldn't be more glad to see a glimmer of his old incorrigible self.

"Come on," she urges with a tug of his hand. "There's a target range set up."

Garcia is cognizant of what she's doing, but relents. Better he geek out over his toy than wallow in guilt.

Lucy is thinking of calling Rufus for target practice, but doesn't. Garcia might not appreciate the company after his breakdown. She's thankful as it is she wasn't driven away.

Garcia still looks ragged, but seems game to this diversion. "I'll go get mine," she tells him.

Luka is leaning on the opposite wall, clearly waiting. He looks up.

"He wants to relearn his phaser. Will you clear him, doc?" she asks cheekily.

A slow smile appears on his face. Message received. Garcia would be okay.

Luka tilts his head towards the range. "Go on, you crazy kids."

Lucy goes to walk away, but stops for a moment and turns to look back at him, "Um, Luka?"

Luka barely glances back as he continues to walk away, "Keep everyone out of the target room. Got it! Go have fun." He waves her off once more.

Lucy smiles at his retreating form. She then continues on to her room and grabs her phaser. This should be interesting. She normally hates to use it, despite how long it took her to accomplish it. But she was willing to endure it… for Garcia.

Walking out of the room they kept their weapons, she found Garcia waiting outside of the door with a shy smile. "Ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" She laughs at him before gently taking his hand and showing him the way.

He doesn't let go until they are inside of the room. Targets to one side of the room. Burn marks in a few of them. A table on the other.

Not a lot of changes from the previous timeline except the burn marks. He turns to Lucy.

"Okay. Show me what you think I used to know."

As Lucy demonstrates checking the weapon for its charge, the motions feel familiar. He couldn't feel more proud at her confident movements.

She explains to him that there's a safety switch, much like a regular gun. She then catches his eye and smiles, "Something amusing?"

He blushes, "You seem to have a handle on this phaser thing."

"Well… I learned from the best. Only right that I teach you what you taught me."

He returns the grin. "Good to know. It means you'll stay alive." He notes the metallic humanoid target. "That's... different."

"Connor, Jiya and Rufus designed them especially for the phasers. It absorbs the energy and stores it in our generator and converts it into power for the bunker."

He nods in appreciation. "Smart." He points to the burn marks behind the target. "They should consider expanding the absorption tech to the wall if there are more hits than misses."

At the flush on her face, he quickly adds, "I'm not implying anything! I'm just being practical. Better for that wall to collect energy than more damage."

Understanding passes her face. "Yeah, you're right. Great idea." She smiles warmly.

He shrugs, momentarily floundering for a reply. "Geniuses, remember?" he says with a sideways grin.

Lucy has Garcia go through the check one more time, just to make sure he has it. He does. Of course he does. "Just aim and shoot like a regular gun. Just be careful! It doesn't have any kick back, but you might feel a tingly sensation in your hand. It's just the energy expanding."

Garcia nods and aims, but before he can shoot he feels Lucy step close to him and adjust his grip on it. He raises a brow at her.

"This way, you won't get such a tingly feeling. The trigger is really sensitive too."

He smiles his appreciation before focusing back on the target.

He takes his first shot and he feels an electric shock move from his hand to his elbow. He yelps as he drops the phaser in surprise. It goes off again, taking a piece of the tables leg out. "SHIT! SORRY!"

Lucy quickly reaches for his hand and rubs circles up to his elbow.

Garcia tries to regulate his breathing to calm his racing heart, but Lucy's hand going up and down his arm isn't helping matters.

"No kickback, huh?" He manages shakily, flexing his fingers to shake off the little tingly aftershocks.

Her hands go to massage his fingers next.

He puts his hand over hers to stop her before he combusts. "Try again?" He chances a glance at her face, sees the flush there. Huh.

"Uh... sure," she says, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Go for it."

He bends to grab the phaser off the ground, and when he stands, he finds Lucy hasn't moved away. A blush still on her face at his close proximity. "Was I always this close when you were practicing?"

"Sorry..." Lucy immediately takes a step back and he tries to temper his grin.

He aims again, now ready for the electricity to shoot up his arm. He shoots. The sensation comes again, causing him to miss a second time, but he doesn't drop the gun. A step up in his opinion.

"Luka and Abby are actually okay with the tingly part?"

"After a few sessions it stops."

He hums in answer. It's possibly muscle memory as the body adjusts to the sensation. "As long as the doctors approve, I guess."

He aims, this time with his left arm supporting his shooting hand. With him expecting the shock, and with two hands absorbing the expanding energy, it wasn't as bad as the first two times. Interesting. And he hits the dummy this time just above the breastbone.

He looks to Lucy for approval. Her blank look was comical. "I... kind of forgot you taught me that to dampen the shocks."

"That's okay. I kind of figured it out."

She is wearing that smile again, proud and fond.

"What?"

"You have no idea the countless times that thing saved our lives. That, and your target lessons."

He turns towards the target again at the feeling of heat in his cheeks. "It would be idiotic of me if I didn't," he replies.

He shoots again. Happy that it made it to the dummy's neck this time. "Do I still use real guns?" He asks after a couple more shots. Each landing on various parts of the dummy's body.

"Of course. Rittenhouse doesn't use phasers. Can't kill with them." Lucy goes to sit on the table.

It is a sobering thought, he considers as he aims again. Dead center on the dummy's forehead.

He shoots several more times before feeling a strange, mild cramping sensation on his arms. He stops to massage circulation back to his arm.

"Is this normal?" he asks, slightly annoyed.

"The cramping? Unfortunately. Connor said there is a certain limit to a human body's tolerance to the little shocks. Depending on your tolerance, he suggests resting a few minutes in between successions of 12-15 shots," she explains.

Not as proficient as a gun, then.

Just then Luka pops his head in, but walks fully into the room when he notices Garcia's grimace. He bats his hand away and gives his arm a quick once over. "A little unsteady from overuse of the phaser. You'll be fine."

"My hero." Garcia takes his arm back.

Luka rolls his eyes at him. "Dinner’s ready. Maybe shave that dead rat off your face before you join us?" Garcia huffs before leaving, annoyed at his twin for interrupting. Lucy sighs as she follows behind.

Luka goes to follow her out and sees her phaser on the table. He grabs it. He shoots.

Bull's eye.

Garcia turns back at the sound, sees the afterglow where the dummy's heart should be.

Luka turns and stares back smugly, mindful enough to turn the safety on before blowing out the "barrel" on the phaser.

His twin narrows his eyes at him as Luka swaggers past, cocking his brow at Garcia. The latter aims a flick at the other's nose and almost makes it.

Now there's a fucking challenge if he ever saw one, he thinks, as he lets Lucy drag him out into the hallway.

Garcia takes a detour to the bathroom. He looks at his mustache in the mirror and smiles at the reflection. "I'm proud of you for making the stun pack. It's a good invention." He reaches for the shaving cream and lathers it on his face.

He could finally see the lighter side of his change to the timeline. Luka and Abby have a positive, more effective way to protect themselves, and Lucy didn't hate him for it. It was a small adjustment to get used to. Once done, he no longer see Tesla in the mirror. Content with his face, he flicks the lights off on his way out.


	5. Physician, Heal Thyself (Angst!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1225707477624410113): Abby is severely hurt on a mission and Garcia takes the blame for it. Resulting in Luka taking his anger out on him for his wife being injured.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #AbbyLockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your feels. This will be angsty.

This is it: the moment they so dreaded, tried to prepare for. This is why Luka and Abby never go on a mission together after that one time Luka got shot. Abby didn't want to make the ultimate decision to put the mission first over saving her husband. She couldn't.

Now, as Garcia carries the limp body of his sister-in-law, he meets the eyes of his twin steadily. He needs Luka clear-headed, objective.

"Get your surgeon friend!" Garcia barks out before Luka could ask. "We'll need more hands. Abby fell in a ravine. Probable head injury, large puncture wound on her side, swollen ankle, possible fracture. Hard to assess on the field."

Luka immediately sprung into action, grabbed his phone and called Neela. After they agreed to help the team, they had convinced their long-time friend to move with them. Neela and Ray worked in a hospital not too far from the bunker and the Kovaćs constantly left Joe in their care.

Neela picks up on the very first ring and informs Luka that she would meet them at the designated halfway point and set everything up. Noah was also called and informed of the situation.

Luka tries his best to examine Abby, but the constant movements made it damn near impossible.

Denise had ordered the team to stay put while they drove Abby and the twins to the halfway point. That she would update them once Abby was in the surgeons’ care, and normally that would be enough. But everyone loves Abby and wants to go along. No one wanted to stay behind, but had to.

Luka wanted to scrub in, but Ray and Neela gently turned him down and let Garcia drag him outside; their faces are still too conspicuous, and Rittenhouse could still be lurking about.

Garcia slowly explains what happened: they were going up a hill on the way back to the Lifeboat. The soil in the area was soft, and the ground gave way from under them. Abby fell among dead trees where she got ran through by a branch.

"You were supposed to look after her," Luka interrupts his twin.

Garcia has no good reply to that, stares silently at his brother instead. "Yes. I was."

"Then how did she get hurt?" Luka was speaking low, but his face gave away how truly angry he is. "Then why is my WIFE in surgery right now?"

"I was looking out for her. I can't control mother nature, Luka."

"If she dies...If my SON is left motherless. That'll be on you."

"You can't put that on me." Garcia says calmly.

"Yes, I fucking can and I WILL." Luka gets in his face, but Garcia sidesteps him and his anger. "Can't face me?" Luka antagonizes.

"I'm not going to fight you, Luka. You don't think I'm scared? I love Abby. She's my sister."

With a muttered oath, Luka grabs his shoulder to turn him around before swinging a punch to Garcia's face.

Garcia doesn't make a move to deflect the hit, but turns his head to lessen the impact. The hurt in his heart is going to be more painful than any blow Luka would give him.

It's the only free shot he'll give Luka and Garcia does his best to block out the other's punches, but he never retaliates. He will let his brother take out his pain on him, but Garcia knows he will have to stop him sometime or the team will be down a soldier. For now, he takes it.

Luka has tears in his eyes as he continues his assault on his brother. He even ends up getting Garcia on the ground, but he doesn't relent.

This is the scene that the team walks in on. Wyatt and Rufus are quick to try and separate the twins. Denise walks out to see Luka trying to break out of their grasp. "What the hell’s going on and WHY the hell are you all here?"

"We didn't want to just sit around. Good thing, too, otherwise the good doctor would have seriously hurt Flynn." Rufus says, looking down at the bloodied soldier.

"I'll get Ray," is all she says.

As Denise leaves to get Ray, Lucy crouches as Flynn tries getting up, a hand on his left side. She puts a hand on his back as he does so, letting out a pained grunt.

"You didn't stop him," she notes, her tone mildly accusing. She's taken aback seeing tears pooling in his eyes.

"He blames me." Is all that's said before Ray comes out, hands on hips and annoyed face.

"Y'all are aware that I'm trying to assist in a surgery?" He walks up to Garcia and grimaces at the bruises, "Come on Not Luka. I'll fix you up. I'm looking at your hands next." He points at Luka.

Luka is still squirming in Wyatt and Rufus' grip. They let him go as soon as Ray, Garcia and Lucy reenters the ER. Luka shakes off any attempts to talk to him, and stalks away.

The others look on for a few moments. "Shouldn't someone go after him?" Wyatt brings up quietly. 

Rufus sighs. "I'll go."

He finds Luka by the hospital's side alley, leaning against the side of the building.

"It's not his fault," he says gently. "Garcia tried his damnedest to keep Abby safe every step of the way. We did not expect the ground to give out like it did.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside, Ray has Garcia sitting on a desk. There is a large curtain to their left and Garcia is aware that Abby is getting worked on just beyond that.

"Kovać messed you up man. Whatcha do to piss him off?" Ray asked as he went about cleaning the blood off of Garcia's face.

"It's my fault Abby got hurt."

Ray stops working and gives him a hard look, "Did you purposely impale my friend on a tree?"

"Of course not!" Lucy answers for him.

"Then it's not your fault, Not-Luka. Abby is strong and Neela is a fantastic surgeon. Noah is, too." He smiles. 

* * *

Luka gives an angered grunt and pushes off the wall, puts distance between himself and Rufus.

"Think about it, man. Your brother would be the last person to leave anyone behind. And he's just as messed up as you with what happened to her. Why'd you think he let you beat him?"

Luka rounds on him, face anguished. "I KNOW that!" He clutches at his hair. "But I... I don't want to bury another wife," he adds hoarsely.

It stops Rufus short, the memory of learning how Luka lost his first family washing over him. The devastated looks of the team when they learned the truth behind their deaths. When will they catch a break from these Rittenhouse bastards?

He walks up to Luka, puts a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder. "You're not. Okay?" he reminds the other man. "Not if we can do anything about it."

He coaxes him back out the alley. "C'mon."

* * *

Ray is just finishing up with the last cut on Garcia's face when Noah walks out from behind the curtain. "Everything alright?" Ray asks.

"That remains to be seen. She got lucky though, an inch higher and she would have punctured a lung. We need more blood."

Garcia grabs Lucy's hand. "Why?" His voice is a little shaky.

"This surgery was last minute and we didn't grab enough." Noah answered.

"Am I supposed to do this myself, then?" Neela calls out to them, prompting Noah to walk back inside.

"Not-Luka, you're good to go. Just don't go getting hit again."

"Are you going to finish helping with Abby?" Garcia asked, scared for her.

"She's in great hands at the moment. And I have to look at Luka's hands. Make sure he didn't break anything on your face." Ray winks at him before walking away. "You're an idiot for LETTING him hit you."

Rufus and a reluctant Luka joins the rest of the group, who were waiting for them just outside the ambulance bay.

"Sorry," Luka mutters, head bowed.

Wyatt gives him a wordless pat on the back. Denise takes Luka by the hand.

"There's a private waiting room. We can wait there."

Luka couldn't bear their looks of sympathy and strides into the ER to the private waiting room. The others hurry to follow. He slumps to one of the single couches, head in hands.

Rufus groans. "What did you do? Break your hands on Garcia's face?"

"'s fine," Luka grits out.

"No you’re not." Ray comments as he, Garcia, and Lucy walk back towards them.

"I'm FINE, Ray." Luka glares up at the young doctor.

Ray raises a brow at Luka, "The longer I'm out here arguing with you, the less I'm in there saving your wife."

"...fine." He stands with Ray leading him to the same spot that he had worked on Garcia.

It's quiet for a moment as he examines his hands. "Your brother didn't deserve that beating, Kovać."

A heavy sigh leaves Luka. "I know...I trusted her with him and THIS is how she returns."

"You know you can't put that on him."

Those words again. He glares balefully at Ray. He doesn't want the same conversation again, so goes silent.

In the waiting room, Garcia slowly eases himself on the couch, mindful of his bruised side. "Any news?"

"None yet."

He closes his eyes with a sigh. "They need a blood donor. Luka and I are the wrong type."

Denise stands. "She's A- right? I'll get Ray."

Garcia rises, too, but Lucy stops him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With Denise?"

Denise shakes his head at him. "Stay put. I'll find him myself." She looks to Lucy before heading out.

The room falls silent to the sounds of Wyatt's sneaker tapping. He stands and pulls Rufus with him.

"We're going to grab coffee and probably something to eat. Lucy? Flynn?"

Garcia shakes his head.

"No. You're eating something to go with the pain meds Ray prescribed," Lucy scolds him. 

Ray has just finished wrapping Luka's hands when Denise walks in, asking for more blood. "I can only do one thing at a time, ma'am. It's not like I can really run." He replies sarcastically, making Luka scoff. "I'll send Noah out to do the errand of grabbing blood."

Luka jumps off the table and stares at the curtained off section. Debating about going inside. Neela would yell at him. He might even get dragged away by Ray or Noah, possibly both.

"You trust us, Luka?"

Luka turns to look at Ray, confused by the question because, "Of course I do."

"Good, then go sit down and wait like a good boy with Not-Luka and the rest of them." Ray orders, a stern look on his face.

Luka concedes, knowing he was of no use at the moment. He goes to wait with Lucy, Garcia, and Jiya. A few moments later Noah rushes out, probably to get the blood. 

Luka isn't sure he's ready to be with company yet, especially his brother's company after what he did, so goes back out into the night air at the ambulance bay.

Little did he know that Wyatt and Rufus saw him when he passed, as they explored options in the vending machine.

"Was that Flynn or Luka?" Wyatt asks.

"No bandages or bruises. Definitely Luka," Rufus concludes, and sighs. "Should I go after him again?"

Wyatt stares at the bay doors where Luka passed through. "Let's give him some space for now. He won't go far, not when Abby's still in there." 

Noah comes back with a small tote full of blood. He spots Garcia and walks over to him. "Here's a couple of ice packs. For Luka."

"Thanks. Is Abby gonna be okay?"

"It's not looking so good." With that he re-enters the surgery room.

Luka was walking back in and had heard it. 

The air leaves his body in a rush. The room begins to tilt and the voices seem far away and—

"Hey."

Garcia is holding him by the shoulders. He found himself leaning by the wall just outside the private room.

Luka tries to make his throat work. "I don't think I can..."

Garcia cups a hand to his cheek. "Listen to me. As long as they're in there working on Abby, she has a chance. Okay? We're not giving up on her, neither should you. You know that."

He can't stand the anguish in Luka's face and draws his brother in against his shoulder. 

Garcia wraps his arms tightly around his brother and it takes a few moments, but then Luka is suddenly clinging to him, tears soaking into Garcia's shirt. Hard sobs shake both brothers as Luka lets it all out.

After a few minutes Luka pushes off of Garcia, sniffing. He looks at the waiting area and notices that the entire team is there. Looking almost as heartbroken as he feels. He goes to say something, but is interrupted by Noah shooting out of the surgery room like a bat outta hell.

"She's coding!" Is all everyone hears as he grabs a couple nurses to assist.

Garcia and Wyatt have to basically tackle Luka to the ground to keep him from running inside. "Luka, they've got this! Neela wouldn't let Abby die. You _know_ that."

Garcia's voice is shaking as he speaks, but everyone goes silent as Luka lets out a scream.

Garcia's sure they're making a scene, but the ER staff seems to be treating the big hysterically howling man like it's a normal occurrence here. In a way, he's thankful.

"Hold him, please?"

He looks up at a burly nurse holding a syringe.

"This will help him calm down," he says. Garcia nods his assent, and the nurse swiftly crouches down and plunges the syringe into Luka's bicep.

His writhing gradually slows, his screams dwindling to low guttural sounds in his throat, and Luka goes almost pliant in their arms.

Garcia releases his grip and the adrenaline bleeds from him, his other hurts making themselves known. He wipes his brow, and his hand came away with blood.

"Ray's gonna be pissed you ruined his work," Wyatt remarks.

Garcia snorts as he and Wyatt haul Luka from the floor and help him into the waiting room.

"I don't think I should have allowed the sedative." Garcia whispers to Lucy several minutes later, feeling guilty about his brother's current state.

Once they had sat him down, Luka stared at the wall. And he was _still_ staring. He had barely moved and all attempts to communicate with him had failed.

"What if Ray or Noah need to ask him a question about Abby?" Minutes after Luka had received the sedative, a nurse had walked back out explaining that Abby was doing much better and that her surgery might take a few more hours.

"He was on the verge of a breakdown, Garcia. Giving him that sedative was the best thing you could have done for him in that situation." Garcia nods, but doesn't fully believe it.

"Maybe he's sleeping with his eyes open?" Jiya suggests, prompting Rufus to poke the catatonic man in the face.

"He probably had that breakdown."

Jiya slaps his hand away.

Denise speaks up. "Flynn, I hate to be doing this, but we need the team back in the bunker. Rittenhouse could jump anytime, and we're just lucky that they haven't."

Garcia nods. He gets it; it's what everyone here signed up for. He starts to rise and the bruises on his side made itself known that he couldn't hide the wince.

"You're not going anywhere." Of course, Denise notices. "Stay here with Luka. He needs you more."

He also knows arguing with her is pointless and just accepts his fate.

Everyone says their goodbyes, Luka only making small grunts. Lucy lingers a moment longer, giving Garcia a hug that he practically melts into. "Call, the moment you hear anything."

Garcia agrees and watches her walk over to Luka, placing a kiss on his twin’s head. She then leaves, and Garcia takes a seat next to Luka.

"I'm sorry." Garcia looks over and sees Luka staring back. "I know it's not your fault. I shouldn't have hit you."

"I understand. I'm not upset with you."

Luka leaned towards Garcia. "Last time I felt like this I destroyed a bathroom."

Garcia sighs, not doubting that. He was willing to torch history for his family, after all.

"Next time, if we need to take out our aggression, let's just invite Wyatt for a spar," he suggests, earning a surprised giggle from Luka.

"I'll keep that in mind," he says, chuckling.

Silence fell over the twins for almost an hour before Luka spoke again, voice barley audible. "If Abby… if she dies... you'll help me get her back… right?"

Garcia just smiles, "There is no way in hell, I'm letting Abby off the hook. She's in this family till _we_ die first."

Luka feels somewhat comforted by that. He shamelessly snuggles into his brother's shoulder, letting the exhaustion do him in.

He hears Garcia chuckle. "C'mon." There's movement, until he feels his head on his twin's lap, a hand on his shoulder and his hair.

He drifts to sleep. 

Another hour goes by when Luka's eyes drift open. He feels extremely groggy and his mouth is dry. "Look who finally decided to join the land of the living."

"Ray?" Luka's voice is gravelly and broken. A cup is placed between his lips and he greedily drinks the water. "What's going on?"

"You had apparently been fighting against the sedative one of the nurses gave you. You've been out for an hour."

Luka then notices he's in a hospital bed and immediately panics, "Abby?"

Ray looks down, "I'm sorry… we tried everything we could."

"Ray, don't fuck with my husband."

He feels weak with relief. He never thought he'd hear that voice again. Turning his head, he finds Abby staring with a weary smile.

"Hey, big guy."

Luka struggles to sit up against Ray's hold.

"Ooh, no. Are we gonna do this again?"

"Just let me get to her, Ray!"

"Ugh, _brate_. You're the worst doctor patient ever!" Garcia laments as he enters. With a nod to Ray, he helps Luka to a seat by Abby's bed. Luka immediately latches on to her hand and kisses her deeply.

Behind him, he hears Garcia thank Ray.

"You can thank me by not being each other up." 

"I can't guarantee it won't happen again." Garcia says, giving Luka and Abby their moment.

"Try not to, until you heal. I won't be stitching you up again, Not-Luka. I'll go tell Neela they're both awake." With that, Ray walks out of the room.

Garcia turns to his family, smiling at seeing Abby alive.

"You're never going on a mission again." Luka says once he's had his fill of his wife's lips. Tears are in his eyes again.

Abby chuckles, but grimaces at the pain in her side. "You're not the boss in this relationship."

"Abby-"

"Not gonna argue, Luka."

He doesn't press his point and merely nods. He'll bide his time.

"I, ah, called Denise to let the others know you're awake," Garcia declares. "I hope you're up for visitors in a few hours. And you _will_ tell me if you're not."

Abby's lips turn up. "I will."

Luka is content to smother Abby with kisses, but the sedative still makes him groggy. His head sways as he clutches her hand close to his mouth.

He feels a finger poke his cheek. "Sleep the rest of that off," Abby suggests.

He shakes his head and lays it on her bed instead, her hand still in his.

Abby rolls her eyes and tries to shuffle to the edge in a way that doesn't hurt her side. "Lay with me."

"He will do no such thing." Neela says as she enters the room with Joe in her arms. "Good to see you're both awake. _Never_ scare me like that again. Here's your spawn."

Luka's head pops up. He can't trust his legs yet, so he turns in his seat and holds his arms out for his son. Joe lights up on seeing him.

"'Ta!"

It never fails to make his insides melt when he hears it. Luka draws him close, inhaling his baby scent.

"Careful. Mama has an owie."

Once Joe is set between himself and Abby, she draws him in, hugging fiercely. 

Joe must sense her distress. He coos as he wraps his tiny arms around his Mama's neck.

Luka hates sedatives; he gets more susceptible to emotions. He scrubs his eyes.

A hand squeezes his shoulder.

He looks and sees Ray. "Has he been behaving?"

"You've given me more trouble in the hours you've been here then he has all week."

Luka and Abby laugh before showering their son with kisses. This is what Garcia walks in on. "Unca Cia!" Joe says as he makes grabby hands at his uncle.

Garcia just shuffles Joe's hair. He can tell that Luka and Abby weren't going to let him go. "Everyone is still… busy." He says glancing at Ray and Neela.

"You can have a spy talk later. I need to talk to Abby about her treatment." Neela interrupts before the conversation can go further.

Garcia tunes in with half an ear as he fires a text to the group. 

> F: _Neela's talking post-op treatment and home care w/ 2 of them. Sounds like she'll stay here for a few weeks._
> 
> Jiya: ☹️
> 
> F: _Team on mission?_
> 
> J: _yah, left 10 mins ago. Luka?_
> 
> F: _Better now Abby's awake. Joe's here, too._
> 
> J: 😍 _miss d lil guy!_
> 
> F: _I'll send pics later._
> 
> J: 👍 _say hi 4 me!_
> 
> F: _Will do_

He puts his phone away just as Neela finishes. He's surprised when she hands him sheets of paper.

"Home care checklist and prescriptions. Could you keep it for Luka?"

Luka makes to snatch it from Garcia, who keeps it from him.

"I've operated on little to no sleep," Luka points out.

"Yet a piece of paper eludes you," Garcia shoots back. "Clearly, someone needs more naps," he adds when he gets a mulish look from his twin.

"Agreed," Neela puts in, gives both patients a Look. 

"Joe should stay with us, while you recuperate." Luka says with a yawn, cuddling closer to his family.

"I'm sure Denise wouldn't mind too much, right?" Abby looks hopeful over at Garcia.

"We'll sneak him in if we have to." He assures her with a smile.

Ray and Neela say their goodbyes an hour later, leaving Joe with them for the time being. Luka instantly fell asleep along with Joe seconds after their departure. Abby is still awake.

"I know Luka's the one that hit you." She states.

"I'm fine."

" _No_. He shouldn't have hit you. It's not your fault."

"People do unthinkable things for the people they love," Garcia points out softly. "He was so afraid to lose you."

She instinctively clutches his arm, knowing the weight of his loss behind those words. He understands.

"Well, if you're not getting back at him, then I will."

Garcia smiles softly and pats her hand on his arm, "Abby. Nothing he could have done to me would have been half as bad as what I would have done to myself if something had happened to you. You three are the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. I love you guys."

Abby is too overwhelmed to speak and could only squeeze his arm in response.

"Shit, _brate_ ," Luka murmurs, eyes still closed. "Way to make me feel worse."

Abby sighs. "First, it's bad manners to eavesdrop. Second, you earned it. And third, watch your mouth; Joe could pick that up."

Luka leans over a bit to place a kiss on Abby’s cheek. "I apologized to him, does that count?"

Abby glares at the innocent look on Luka's face, "Not really, but we'll table this for when I'm able to properly hit you."

"Hear that, Garcia? My wife abuses me and all I did was worry."

Garcia manages a quick grin and looks away. It still hurts to look at them sometimes, doubly so with Luka looking like him.

_The what-could-have-beens..._

"Yeah. Sure, _brate_ ," he answers distractedly.

Garcia is so distracted that he hadn't noticed Joe wake up, annoyed with his parents squishing him between them. He then silently crawls over Abby, with Luka's help, and onto his uncle's lap. "Unca Cia sad?" He asks adorably.

Garcia looks at the couple on the bed before looking back at his nephew. "Yeah. I'm sad."

Joe put his hands on Garcia's face and pulls him into a sloppy kiss only toddlers could give. "I kiss you better?"

Abby and Luka's hearts break watching the broken twin with their son, clearly still hurting over the loss of his family.

"Thank you, buddy," Garcia manages to choke out. "I feel much better." He kisses the little head and tucks Joe under his chin.

It isn't exactly a lie. The last time he received affection from a child, it was from his own.

"I'm going to borrow him while you two actually get some rest," Garcia declares, standing. "We'll be fine," he adds, seeing their worried faces, but he knew what they were really worried for. He'll be fine.

"Hey Joe, let's get milkshakes," Garcia tells his nephew, earning an enthusiastic bob of Joe's head.

Luka stares darkly. "I'm holding you accountable for the sugar-high aftermath."

Garcia snorts. "Please. It's not my first rodeo."

The couple stare in shock and amusement that Garcia couldn't help but snicker. "We won't be long. You two rest; and no funny stuff," he reminds them before leaving the suite.

Abby and Luka move into a more comfortable position. Luka wraps his arms around his wife. "Are you still mad at me?" Luka asked with a smirk.

Abby just reaches up and lightly smacks his head. "Don't look so cute. Of course I'm still mad." She snuggles closer, causing Luka to laugh.

It was quiet for a long moment before Luka broke the silence. Voice just above a whisper, "I was terrified and I couldn't do anything to help you."

Abby pulls him into a deep kiss and he melted into it, starting another after she pulled away. "I can't promise I won't get hurt again,

but I _can_ promise you that I'm fine now. Neela, Ray, and Noah fixed me right up. I'll still be here when you wake up."

She pulls Luka's head on her chest and, careful of her injury, she wraps her arms around him. She holds him as they both cry, relieved that she was still alive.

* * *

Luka stirs first, feeling more steady now that he rested enough. The feeling that he and Abby weren't alone was what woke him, and he was right. Garcia and Joe, he isn't too surprised to see. What did was Lucy. She's sidled against a sleeping Garcia who had Joe, also asleep, in his arms. She's idly playing with Joe's hair and staring at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in thought. 

"That's a good look on you." Luka mutters as he attempts to sit up without waking Abby.

Lucy startles a bit but smiles over at him. "What a good look?"

"You next to Garcia, holding a baby."

Lucy rolls her eyes at him, used to his attempts at trying to get her and Garcia together.

"Anyone hurt on the mission?" He asks, ready to jump out of bed to help.

"Wyatt was, but not badly. Ray looked him over." She points to the other side of the room, where his bed was when he first woke up and smiled at Rufus and Jiya sharing the bed, with Connor and Wyatt in chairs. All of them asleep. "We rushed over when Denise told us Abby was okay. You know she's our favorite Kovać, right?"

Luka laughs, "She has that effect on people."

Lucy hesitates for a moment, "We, ah, talked about it, and we all agreed that we'd changed history to make sure you and Abby always come back to Joe."

Luka is too emotional to respond. His team, his _family_ were willing to do the same thing Garcia did because they loved them.

Abby's voice surprises him, "Thank you." Tears had gathered in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. He pulls her closer.

There is a question at the tip of Luka's tongue, but didn't ask. He notices Garcia's eyes were open. _'What about your family?'_

For some strange reason, Garcia looks to have picked up on it, and shakes his head minutely at Luka. They talked about it at length, and Garcia said getting Lorena and Iris back is far more complicated than simply setting things right.

And it looks like Garcia has the potential to rediscover his happiness just sitting right next to him—if he only just opens his arms and let her in. Literally and figuratively. 

Garcia shifts slightly and Lucy looks over at him, they both smile shyly at each other. Luka feels Abby shake her head and chuckle at the couple before them. She leans impossibly closer to her husband, who was mindful of her side.

"This is possibly the drugs talking, because I won't ever repeat this, but all of you guys are the best family I could have asked for." Abby mutters against Luka's chest.

Luka watches as a multitude of emotions run across Lucy and Garcia’s face, but they both settle on pleasantly surprised by the admission.

"We love you too, Abby."

"I feel like we woke up to a group hug moment." Rufus' soft voice cut into said moment. "But I feel like Abby will kill me if I even think it."

"You bet your ass."

He carefully untangles from Jiya and goes to Abby. Luka, seeing Rufus' anxious face, gets up and gestures to him to go for it. And Rufus does, a careful half-hug and kiss to Abby's head.

"I suggest not crowding her for now," Garcia murmurs, seeing Lucy's restless look. Besides, he's enjoying the warmth of her presence, and isn't ready to give that up yet. 

"You and Lucy want to sleep on the bed?" Jiya asked groggily, having woken up when Rufus moved.

Garcia raises a brow at Lucy, who looked exhausted. Neither of them had really slept and it was showing. He hands Joe back to his parents before dropping a kiss on all three of their heads, like a parent tucking in his kids. He helps Lucy into the next bed and he gets in after her, choosing the side closest to the Kovać clan.

He feels Lucy snake her arm around his waist. He intertwines their fingers. Last thing he sees before closing his eyes was his team. His family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _brate_ \- brother
> 
> While certain cultures (like mine) have forms of address for older/younger siblings, it looks like Croatian doesn't have one _(I could be wrong; I've only checked briefly. Feel free to let me know!_ ^_^), I wanna headcanon these two call each other "brate" because to ears attuned to English, it sounds like "brat". So, depending on either brother's mood towards the other, the meaning could shift between languages. 😄  
> ( _UnUnpredictableMe/Daiji_ )


	6. Bunker Family Laser Tag! (Humor/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1225721835788152833): Riya set up a series of obstacles/barriers around the Bunker, with Laser-tag guns and vest in front of everyone's door. First round is a free-4-all. Second is teams. Time for some fun with our Bunker family.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #GarcyWeekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunker Family Shenanigans, y'all!

First round is free for all, but everyone targets Flynn thinking he's the biggest threat.

When the round is over, it's discovered Rufus had the highest score.

“But you hate guns!” Lucy exclaims.

“This is  _ laser tag _ ; big difference!” Rufus pauses as something dawns on him. “I just made myself a target, didn't I?”

“Yup,” Jiya replies.

“I would like to file a formal complaint,” Flynn cuts in. “Why do the rules all say 'except for you, Flynn'??”

"Because we thought you'd win, but I want you on my team." Jiya says, ripping the 'rules' up. "And the twins shouldn't be on the same team."

Luka looks down at Abby, knowing how competitive she can be. "As long as I'm on Abby's team, I'll be fine."

"Three teams then? Couples."

"Y-you're taking him?" Rufus sputters. "But what about me??"

Jiya cocks her rifle with a smirk. "Hide?"

"Shit." Rufus takes a laughing Lucy's hand and flees.

"Couples, really?" Wyatt stands to the side, pouting.

Mason pats Wyatt's shoulder, not very sympathetic like. Then he turns to Denise. "I got bathroom duty on Jiya to win."

Denise replies, "I don't take sucker bets."

Wyatt pouts some more before Denise takes pity on the poor blonde. "I'll be on your team. But if we don't  _ at least  _ come in second, I'll hold you personally responsible."

Abby laughs at the excited glee that crosses over the man's face. "He acts like how Joe would, if he was here."

Jiya pauses. "Hold up. We love you, Denise, but having two combatants in one team is  _ not  _ fair!"

"Come on. Where's your sense of adventure?" Flynn grins in unholy glee. This is a  _ great  _ chance to get back at his 'boss' and their tetchy teammate. Everyone is  _ not  _ too happy seeing his scheming grin.

"Well, then. We'll need rules to even out the playing field," Connor announces. "Of which I expect  _ everyone  _ to follow." Yet his eyes linger emphatically on the twins, Wyatt and Jiya. He turns to Denise expectantly.

"First rule," Connor says, looking at Denise then letting his eyes sweep, "Teams are not allowed to split up more than ten feet from each other. Second, no quoting Die Hard."

"That's not fair!" Jiya exclaims.

"I will not have a repeat of last Christmas' food fight!"

"Oh, fair."

"Third, if one team member 'dies', they leave the playing field and will  _ not  _ call out other team's locations"—looks at Luka and Abby—"and surviving members  _ can’t _ take their fallen teammate's weapons." He stares directly at the twins, Wyatt, and Jiya.

There's a collective groan and "Fine's" from the guilty parties.

"Last person or team standing wins. Unless I forgot something...?" He glances around.

"What do we get if we win?" Lucy asks and everyone turns and looks at her. "If we're going to have rules and fight to the death, then we should get something out of it."

Lucy is very firm on this, suddenly everyone remembers just how competitive she can be.

"Winner or winners can pass of their chores to the rest?" Connor offers with a shrug. He looks to Denise again.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. And since that doesn't apply to me, let's throw in a surprise treat, on Connor's expense." He sputters at that.

"Way to sweeten the pot," Jiya grins and Connor goes pale.

"Alright, are we ready to get this started?" Flynn says as he checks his 'gun.'

"Teams, to your starting points!" Connor declares loudly and everyone scrambles.

The area goes strangely quiet.

"3

2

1

...

_ Allons y _ !"

Wyatt pops out from his hiding spot. "What? English!"

A few shots are fired as Wyatt groans and Flynn lets out a cackle from somewhere. "THANKS, CONNOR!" Wyatt barks at him as he scrambles for cover.

Lucy and Rufus take cover behind the couch. Luka spots them and tries to take a shot at them, but is pushed to the floor by Abby, protecting him from Denise. Jiya and Flynn immediately scatter to the hallway, getting behind a couple barrels that had been set up. Wyatt tracks them.

"Hey, Flynn," Jiya says from behind her barrel. "What did you think of the ending of Butch and Sundance?" 

"They died."

"Good to know."

"Why?" he asks warily. 

"Shush, now I have to formulate a plan G."

"Plan G? How many plans do you have? Is there, like, a plan M?"

"Yeah. Wyatt dies in plan M."

Flynn nods. "I like plan M."

"What did I say about quoting!!!" Conor shouts out.

"You said no Die Hard!" Jiya called back. "You said nothing about Leverage."

"YEAR OF THE GEEK, BABY!" Rufus shouts, taking a shooting dive at Luka and Abby.

Luka rolls with Abby and effectively out of the line of fire. "You're getting laid tonight." Abby says just before she crawls out from under him.

"I win either way." Luka mutters with a smirk and gets a successful hit on Rufus, who was still on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Rufus!" Lucy shouts. "Why did you do that?!?"

"I thought I looked cool!" he shouted back.

"Rufus is out," Connor declares. "Of course, the black man dies first."

Rufus grumbles. "I'mma gonna stuff my face with Chocodiles."

Connor laughs at the younger man. "Three teams still remain and Lucy is by herself." He announces with the historian giving him a look.

"Thanks for the target on my back!" She yells as she rushes to a different hideaway.

Flynn has a clear shot at her, but hesitates. He doesn't shoot.

Jiya sees it. "What the hell, Flynn!!"

"My gun jammed."

"I'll show you where I'll jam that gun..."

"Don't finish that sentence, young lady!" Connor yells.

Jiya ignores him. "Flynn we are in this to WIN! Not to play out some weird fantasy of yours." She hisses at him.

Flynn rolls his eyes, but concedes, grumbling, "Fine. I'll shoot her next chance I get."

"Where did Wyatt and Denise run off too?" Jiya suddenly remembers them.

"Yeah..." Flynn looks around, then says loudly. "You know, Jiya, you're right. We should visit 1987 Japan. But don't tell Wyatt."

"You wouldn't dare!" Wyatt shouted, giving away his position.

Jiya takes the shot, her aim is true and Wyatt is out.

"Thanks, Flynn," Jiya says.

"But why 1987 Japan?" Jiya asks.

"That's when and where the drift was invented," he explains.

"Oh, cool, but how did you know...?"

"Always know your enemy." He winks at her.

"TOKYO DRIFT!" Rufus shouts from his perch on the sofa. "Now I get it!"

"You guys are the worst!" Wyatt yells back at Flynn and Jiya before taking his place on the couch with Rufus. "Avenge me, Denise!"

Jiya whispers to Flynn. "Denise's been too quiet. I don't like this." 

He agrees. "Got any more movie references to pit against her?" 

Jiya thinks for a moment before her vest lights up. "MY GOD! I'VE BEEN SHOT!" She yells dramatically before flopping on the ground.

Abby (shooter) and Flynn are too confused to do anything but stare at the woman 'dying' on the ground.

"Jiya is out. Or seizing." Connor comments.

Luka steps in and kneels by Jiya's writhing form when—

"Psyche!" she shoots Luka, and Garcia had the presence of mind to shoot at Abby before she shakes off the shock.

Denise shouts from somewhere, "I call foul! Her vest lit up!"

"Red flag on the field!" Wyatt adds.

"Dude," Rufus whispers, "no one ever understands your Texas references."

"It's football."

"THAT IS NOT FOOTBALL!" Flynn shouts.

"Really, Jiya? Luka is still in. Abby is out." Connor says with a roll of his eyes.

The twins watch their partners walk off the 'field'. "Last free pass. Go hide." Flynn says, already looking for a new target.

"I wanna shoot Denise." Luka comments as he finds a new position.

A grin spreads across Garcia's face.  _ [You read my mind,]  _ he says in Croatian.

_ [Truce?] _

_ [Truce. For now.] _

_ [Let's get Bunker Mama.] _

"English only on the field, please!" Wyatt calls out.

"It's called a strategy,  _ jebeni jarac _ !" The twins chime in unison. 

Wyatt flips at them.

Luka and Flynn search the entire common room and don't find Denise or Lucy. So they decide to go out into the hallway, knowing they would be separated from each other. "Damn it, this is what she wants, Garcia."

"I know, but we don't have a choice. Also, Lucy is still in the game."

_ [Do you think they teamed up?]  _ Luka asks.

Flynn nods. _ [Most definitely. Let's take off our historian first.] _

_ [You mean the love of your life?] _

Garcia rolls his eyes at Luka's shit-eating grin.  _ [Get your head in the game, brat.] _

Luka just laughs, but movement from down the hall shuts him up. "Either that's them or we got rats."

Garcia sees more movement from the other end of the hall. "It's no doubt a trap, but we can't just stand around waiting for something to happen."

They slowly separate.

Garcia stops.  _ [Wait,] _ he whispers.  _ [This is what they want—to separate us. Let's take care of this one first.] _ He tilts his head at his end of the hall.

Luka nods, sticking to the other end of the hallway and follows his brother from a short distance, mindful of his six. 

As they walk down the hallway, he hears Lucy call out his name softly, "Garcia."

Flynn starts to naturally move towards the sound but Luka grabs his shoulder. "Don't fall for it, they're trying to lure you into the open." 

The urge to go to her is really strong, but he heeds to the reasoning and nods to Luka.

_ [I'll try to circle from behind,] _ Garcia tells him. _ [You watch your back. The other one's still out there.] _

Meanwhile, in the sitting area...

"Bored now," Jiya laments. "Why is this always cooler on TV?"

"Pacing," Abby says.

"Music," Rufus adds.

"Editing," says Connor.

"Right," Jiya says dryly, "never ask a rhetorical question to a group with half a dozen PhDs between them." 

"A little quiet in the nuts gallery, please," Luka calls out.

"PEANUT!" Five voices retorted.

The noise was enough of a distraction for someone to sneak up to him...

"Luka!" Garcia shouts, but it's too late. Luka's vest lights up and he curses in Croatian.

Flynn sees Denise, a flash of her dark suit. He races after her and as she tries to dive behind a table he takes his shot... 

And he misses, but Denise misses her shot towards him as well. He's back in the common room, laying on the ground, when he sees  _ someone’s  _ feet come into view. He quickly stands, leaps over a barrier and blindly shoots. Denise's vest light up.

"Denise is eliminated!" Connor yells.

Jiya sighs, "Welp, game over. Restart?"

"It's not over!" Flynn frowns.

"Right, like you're not gonna let Lucy win."

Flynn looks very perturbed at that statement. "Lucy is going down."

Four pairs of eyes go round.

"You know what I meant!" Flynn stalks off to find Lucy.

The entire team laughs at his retreating form. But as he angrily stalks away, he doesn't notice Lucy creeping up behind him. He  _ does,  _ on the other hand, hear her just before she tries to shoot him. He side steps it with ease. But Lucy is in it to  _ win,  _ damn it, and she pulls his face down towards hers before he even thinks to raise his gun.  _ 'THIS IS IT! DON'T PANIC!' _ Flynn thinks as he  _ absolutely  _ panics.

But instead of a kiss on the lips like he suspected, she pecks his cheek. Making him blush hard as his vest suddenly lights up from her shooting him.

The entire bunker LOSES it as Lucy makes her little victory dance around the common room. They surround her and congratulate her. 

Flynn is frozen in place, looking down at the blinking lights on his vest, waiting for the heat in his face to dissipate. So close. So. Close. 

"Flynn you playing again?" Jiya asks as she watches Rufus and Lucy victory dance.

"Yep. Just… give me a second to digest this." He states before walking out into the hall to calm his beating heart.

Abby follows him out "You got the same face that Luka gets when he has a boner."

"I did not need to know that," Flynn says blankly. 

"You ever gonna admit your feelings?" Abby ignores his comment.

"Everything is too complicated at the moment."

"Impressive, it normally takes me an hour to get you to admit that you like her."

"The wrong head has all my blood."

Abby laughs at that, "Maybe think of Wyatt."

Garcia groans in dismay, grimacing. "Wow. Thanks for that, Abby." He scrubs at his face with a shudder.

"That helped, didn't it?" she asks too cheerfully, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Hey," Jiya calls down the hall at them. "We're taking a break before the next round. Pizza and beer."

"Sounds good," Flynn calls back to her, then looks to Abby. "Can we just, uh, drop this subject?"

"Sure," she shrugs, "but that doesn't mean it will go away." 

Garcia walks back in and takes a seat at the table. Across from Lucy. Abby and the rest of them sit on the various objects that Riya had set up. "I'm happy we got some downtime."

Lucy smiles. "Yeah. I won't kiss you to win, next game."

He smiles back. "Don't stop on my account."

Lucy's smile turns into a grin. "I said I won't kiss you, never said I wouldn't do anything... else..."

Garcia chokes on his beer, Luka walks past and thumps him on the back. "You doing okay there, brat?"

"Never better," Garcia manages to utter. 

Lucy has a wide smile and a light blush as Garcia stares back at her. "And how far are you willing to go to win?"

"Very far." Lucy places her hand on his and takes a sip of her beer.

Luka looks over at them, eyes wide.  _ 'Did they FORGET I was here? That I can hear them?'  _ He thinks.

He coughs loudly and snatches Garcia's beer from him, breaking their little bubble. It earns him a yelp and a curse from his twin.

"Wow. The taste of defeat sure tastes good," he tells Garcia after taking a swig from his brother's drink as he saunters past their table with smirk.

Lucy blushes, "I guess I'll go celebrate with Rufus."

"Ok... Maybe we can partner up next game?" He suggests with a smile.

Lucy grins as she walks away from him. But stops to turn to him and says, "Sure, I don't see why not. After all, I'm told we make quite the team."


	7. War Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1228214318862229507): A trip to the past has Luka on a horse. An activity that he absolutely hates. Rufus, who has his phone on him, snaps a few pictures for Abby, knowing she would appreciate them. Many pics are of Luka AND Lucy falling off of their horses.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #Garcy #Luby

Garcia's middle was sore from all the laughing. Luka is So Not Amused.

"Yeah, suffer, you asshole."

Garcia smiles over at Luka. I thought you loved animals?"

Luka glares at him. "I tHoUgHt YoU lOvEd yOu LoVeD aNiMaLS." He copies sarcastically. A thud from behind him indicated that Lucy was still having a hard time staying on the saddle.

"I hate horses." Is all they hear.

Garcia giggles before coming over to Lucy to help. "You should get a pony. Easier that way."

Lucy glares daggers.

Garcia throws up his hands. "Kidding! The horse they gave you is too big for you. Here." He dismounts and leads his mare to hers. "She's a good horse for you. Very gentle and will listen to you."

He takes her hand and gently guides it to his mare's muzzle. She sniffs a moment and lets Garcia pet her slowly with Lucy's hand still in his.

"I didn't know horse whisperer was part of your skill set," she says in awe, heat rising in her cheeks.

He chuckles. "Told you. I wanted to be a cowboy," he murmurs as he continues to guide her hand on the mare.

Suddenly he hears kissing noises from above him. Luka has somehow guided his horse next to them. Lucy blush deepens. "Go away before I push you."

Rufus gets his phone out once more and sets it to record the exchange. Wyatt on the other hand is a little ways ahead of them. Bored.

"Let's try that again." 

He goes behind Lucy, nudging Luka's horse to sidestep away. Which surprises Luka, as he slips off his saddle. Again.

Garcia finishes boosting Lucy onto her saddle before turning to Luka, who was hanging on to the pommel for dear life, his leg barely clinging to the saddle.

"Oh! Did you need a boost, too,  _ brate _ ?" Garcia asks sweetly.

Luka's horse neigh over his string of cursing.

"And I don't think he appreciates your choice of words, either."

"If I live past this, I'm going to strangle you." He glares hard towards Garcia before finally slipping off and falling to the ground with a thud.

"Abby is gonna love this." Rufus mutters.

"Are you all done? We didn't take two trips for you all to mess around with horses."

Lucy giggles before getting herself back in control when she sees Wyatt's scowl. She's still riding the adrenalin high of being able to get away from one of the brutal battles they've seen. When she saw Wyatt and Flynn go down, she begged Rufus to get Luka, knowing they won't get help from either side, what with the battle raging on around them. That they made it all alive was a miracle in itself.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks Garcia, referring to the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"It's fine."

"No more lidocaine for you after that idiot move," Luka grouses.

Garcia's glare would have been more powerful if he didn't have bandages wrapped around his head, cause his hair to stick up at odd angles. Under his soldier’s uniform he was basically wrapped like a mummy. He and Wyatt would be lucky not to get infections from their various injuries, but Luka was certain that between him and Abby they'd be just fine. Mostly.

"Guys? We need to move." Wyatt's voice was an octave lower.

"We get it. No more horsing around." Garcia quipped causing the rest of the team to giggle.

"Cute, but no. We  _ really  _ have to move."

Garcia notes the tone in Wyatt's voice, then takes a look in the direction of Wyatt's gaze. Sure enough, there was a cluster of riders in the distance.

"I guess we've overstayed our welcome," he says wearily, mounting his horse with some effort. "We've got company."

Rufus quickly pockets his phone before pulling Luka up on his horse. "You need riding lessons."

"They didn't work for Lucy." Wyatt comments as he tracks the riders with his eyes.

"Maybe she wanted to ride something else." Luka mutters and receives a smack in his head from Garcia

He squints at the riders who are still not moving. He turns to Lucy.

"Either I got knocked on the head too hard, or those riders don't look like the same natives fighting back there," Garcia notes.

"Possibly. But so many natives banded together to defeat Mustard and his army. They're too far away for me to tell."

Flynn is suddenly hit with an idea. "If we can't tell, then maybe they can't properly see our uniforms. We should take the jackets off."

"So we can die cold?"

It's better than being shot where we stand," he replies, taking great pains to discreetly and painfully remove his coat. He tells the three men to do the same.

Luka eyes his brother's bloodstained shirtsleeves. "I can't say I'm warming up to this idea, either,  _ brate _ ."

Flynn looks down at himself and notices the various bloodstains. He looks up and find Luka and Lucy staring worriedly at him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry too much."

The other men take off their jackets. Leaving them in various states of undress. Wyatt and Flynn were shirtless, but most of their torsos was wrapped. Wyatt's entire left arm was bandaged up to his hand. Flynn's went from his right shoulder to his bicep. Luka and Rufus still had their shirts, but they both had bloodstains on them from various soldiers. They all looked like they'd been through hell.

"Yeah, I'm seeing this idea might just work," Rufus acknowledges. "I'd take pity on us and take us in, too. But must you  _ really  _ go without shirts?" he adds, seeing Lucy not-too-subtly checking Flynn. For injuries or something else, he isn't sure.

"If someone didn't cut up our shirts, we would have kept them." Wyatt accuses, glaring at Luka.

"Next time I'll let you both bleed to death then."

Flynn raises both his hands, "I didn't say anything!"

"Boys, this really isn't the time." Lucy reminds them. "We should go."

Wyatt contemplates with a sigh. "Well, we could either approach them and ask for help?"

Garcia considers. "If this is their land, we can approach them and seek permission to cross their it to get to the Lifeboat? What do you think, Lucy?"

"Best not to engage. The Lifeboat isn't far. We just have to make sure we don't upset them in any way till we get to it."

They all agree and continue on with their journey, Wyatt and Flynn keeping an eye on the natives. They keep a fair distance behind them, but still pose a threat.

Wyatt slows down and lets the others ahead while he waits for Flynn who is guarding the rear.

"I don't like this," he explains once Flynn comes up beside him. "We're practically leading them to the Lifeboat."

"I know." He doesn't look back, but makes a show of looking around.

It takes a few minutes before they find a good enough spot. Up against a base of a mountain. If their new friends try to attack them, they'd see them coming. Between Flynn and Wyatt, they set up a nice campfire just as the sun starts to set. Luka, thankfully, has enough bandages to rewrap most of their injuries. The burns on Wyatt's arm took priority over the bullet wound in Flynn's shoulder. Lucy even ripped up parts of her dress to make sure they had extra in case they bleed through those.

"Think I can pass for an Indian?" Rufus asks

The others merely gave him a look. Rufus throws up his hands as Luka throws a few twigs at him.

"I cannot believe you just said that," Lucy admonishes him a tad playfully.

"Everybody rest up," Flynn calls out to the others. "The moment we're clear of our tail, we double back to the Lifeboat."

Lucy comes up beside him, a gentle hand on his arm. "You should rest. You and Wyatt. The three of us can take turns with the watch."

"I doubt I can. I'm waiting to see if our new friends will make contact. I just hope they're up to just talking."

"You sure?"

"Completely." Lucy gives him a look and he instantly caves, much to the group's amusement. "We can sleep in shifts."

Lucy smiles at him and seems to lean closer to him, before she shakes her head and steps back. "Four hours and then you wake someone."

"Yes, Professor Preston."

He also makes the concession of putting his coat back on, but only after any identifying insignia were removed and brushed with charcoal to hide its colors as best they can. The others do the same with theirs.

Garcia watches as the others settle around the fire, with Luka and Lucy unsurprisingly close by. Luka scowls something fierce when he feels his temperature. Garcia simply holds out his hand, and Luka slaps two capsules in it and grudgingly goes to his spot. He will likely get an earful from his twin later.

The camp soon falls silent.

"Night John Boy." Rufus says, effectively breaking the nervous tension. Everyone laughs.

After half an hour everyone but Flynn is asleep. He was currently standing a few feet from the team. The present day rifle they brought with them in his hands. He had seen movement but it had been a rabbit. He had half a mind to shoot it, but didn't want to frighten his sleeping companions.

"You look like a proper cowboy." 

Wyatt's voice startles him and he turns to face the blonde man. "I could have shot you."

"Eh. It was worth it to scare you."

Garcia scoffs. "You say that now..."

He doesn't need to ask Wyatt why he's up. He can see it in the tense lines of his shoulders, how his eyes shift about their surroundings. He's just as restless as Flynn is with the potential threat lurking somewhere in the darkness.

It's quiet between them for a moment. Wyatt shifts his weight before turning to him. "You think we could be friends?"

Flynn raises a brow, not understanding where this came from. "Do  _ you  _ think we could?

"I think we have a lot in common. I know the hostility between us is mostly my fault."

"Mostly?"

Wyatt rolls his eyes. "Ok.  _ Entirely  _ my fault. But I can do better. For the team. For Lucy."

Flynn tenses at that, "You still in love with her?"

Wyatt looks ashamed when he opens his mouth, "I don't think I ever did. Not in the way she deserves."

"You'll excuse me if I find your insight rather surprising," he admits to Wyatt. "What brought that about?"

Wyatt snorts, but doesn't look offended. In fact, he looks sheepish. "Abby," he replies, then looks away, cheeks suspiciously pink.

"Talked some sense into you, did she?"

Flynn suspected the other man didn't come around to this new-found perspective by himself. He's just grateful that someone gave him the metaphorical smack upside the head. And Abby is pragmatic and experienced enough to speak on the intricacies of relationships and emotions.

"Fair enough." Flynn holds out his hand and manages not to grunt in pain as Wyatt clasps it with a firm shake. 

It must have shown in his face as Wyatt winces. "Sorry."

Flynn supposes this is a start in the right direction.

Wyatt settles a few feet away from him. "Think our friends will try something tonight?"

Flynn sighs and looks at the shadows. "I don't know," he admits. "I wish they'd just face us and get this over with. I just want to get home."

"Be careful what you wish for," Wyatt warns him, trying to get comfortable against a fallen log.

Flynn looks over at Lucy. Luka and Rufus on either side of her. He goes to sit back when he hears a noise. He raises his rifle and taps Wyatt with his foot. "I hear something. I don't think it's a rabbit this time."

Wyatt stands and raises his Glock in the direction that Flynn is looking. When nothing happens, Wyatt turns towards the fire and quickly makes a makeshift torch. "Cover me." He goes to take a step forward, but they suddenly can hear horses. Moving away from them.

Flynn takes a breath. "I think they just gave us the seal of approval."

Flynn and Wyatt start to relax, glad that this potential threat is over, but then a new noise catches their attention.

They rush over to where they had tied their horses up for the night.

"Shit, they took the two mares," Flynn checks the stallions to make sure they are okay.

"They okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, they just wanted the mares, it seems."

"Okay, so we have three horses, five riders, and a long walk ahead of us since we detoured."

Those thieving bastards. It's a small price to pay, if they've been passing through their lands, and that they left them in relative peace.

The headache from the concussion that Flynn's been ignoring now comes at him full force. He pinches between his eyes. "Obviously, nobody's walking. We'll have to double up on two of our mounts."

"We'll discuss details later. Right now, get some sleep. You'll need your strength if you want to ride with Lucy."

Flynn just glares, but Wyatt is unfazed.

"Please," he says with a snort. "Like you won't?"

Flynn is too tired to argue and goes to sleep. When morning comes and the situation is explained to the others, there is both relief and confusion.

"Who's the lucky person who doesn't have to double up?" Rufus asks.

"We could always trade off," Flynn suggests.

"Sounds fair."

"Who's riding with who first?" Luka asks.

"We don't want to tax the horses," Lucy points out. "I should ride with Flynn or Luka."

"I think she just called us fat, brat," Luka says.

"No, I... you two have the most mass and I have the least," she says, flustered.

"Technically," Rufus pipes in, "it's more about density than mass."

"If we're talking density," Flynn smiles, "then Lucy should ride with Wyatt, what with that dense skull of his." 

Everyone laughs at that and, to the surprise of everyone, so does Wyatt. "We missing something?" Rufus asks, but Wyatt and Flynn just shrug.

"Lucy and Luka can ride together first. Rufus and I will pair up. Flynn can take up the rear." Wyatt says, already mounting his horse.

"Then on the second leg Lucy can ride with Flynn. Rufus with Luka and I'll take up the rear."

"Who are you and what did you do with Wyatt?" Luka jokingly asks. Normally, Wyatt would want to ride with Lucy or by himself, and he'd  _ never  _ suggest pairing Lucy with his brother.

"I am a tired man who would like to get back to the 21st century before he gets an infection," Wyatt pointed to his wounds.

Wyatt being the bratty kid kicking the back of the seat saying 'are we there yet' made more sense, so they all get ready to leave.

Luka gets on his horse first and manages to stay up. But when he goes to help Lucy get on to sit behind him, he falls off with a thud.

"You okay?" Lucy asks, leaning over to check on him, only to then slide off. 

Rufus, who had his phone out recording, loses his shit. Tears are in his eyes he iss laughing so much.

Flynn slowly walks over to them and looks down. "How?" He doesn't help them up because,  _ how _ ?

Wyatt is trying to keep his laughter to himself, but Rufus is replaying the video.

"We don't have time for this," Wyatt gruffs. "Flynn, get your brother on that horse, then Lucy can ride with you."

Luka reaches up so Flynn can help him to stand. Flynn bats his hand away and instead goes to the horse to check if the saddle is still on right. Luka picks himself up. 

Luka stands and gets on the horse after Flynn walks away from it with Lucy. He moves his horse next to Wyatt and Rufus. "You think you'd have learned how to stay on after yesterday." Wyatt chides him.

"I know how to stay on a horse." Luka smiles at the very unconvinced faces before him.

"Sure you do." Rufus shows him the video.

"I wanted Lucy to ride with Garcia. I knew she'd fall off if she shifted her weight. That's how she kept falling yesterday."

"Are they the only two unaware that we've been trying to hook them up?" Rufus questions.

"Yep."

"Pretty sure even the horses know," Wyatt mumbles as Flynn mounts his horse.

Flynn holds out a hand for Lucy and he pulls her so she's sitting in front of him on the saddle.

"Comfortable?" he barely manages.

"Um, uh-huh," she says as her back rests against his chest. 

She blushes when his arms go around her to grab the reins. He was a solid presence behind her.

Flynn was worried she'd be able to feel his heart thudding against his rib cage. He catches Luka's eye, and the damn fool has the audacity to give him a thumbs up. As do the other two.

"Let's go," he nearly barks at them, annoyed.

As they start to move, Lucy shifts her weight again and starts to slide. Flynn instinctively wraps his arm around her waist, holding her firm on the saddle, and against him.

"Uh, sorry," he starts to apologize for touching her like that without her consent.

"It's fine," she says, bobbing her head. "I'd rather you hold me than I fall off again."

"Of course." Flynn says and managed to smile at her when she turned to look at him.

Meanwhile, the peanut gallery were all shaking their heads, watching them. 

"Incredible." Wyatt says.

"Do they not notice the other blushing?" Rufus states.

"They'll just blame it on the sun."

"This is gonna be a long trip," Luka sighs as they head off.

They keep a pretty decent pace, trying to make up for the time they lost. But after a good hour, the silence starts to get to Flynn and Lucy.

"A horse named Dynamite, huh?" Lucy says. 

Flynn chuckles and Lucy can feel it vibrating in his chest. "Are you going to start making fun of me?"

She can hear the smile in his voice and it makes her smile in return. "Only if you want me to."

She feels him lean his head towards her ear and whisper, "What if I want you to?"

Just then, Luka canters by. "Move along. The sunlight is burning."

"It's 'burning daylight',  _ brate _ ," Garcia corrects him with an emphatic finger.

"Fucking American expressions."

Luka catches up to the other two and their conversation.

"I can't wait to get back. Abby says she will make mac and cheese."

"Ugh. Love her mac and cheese."

Luka raises his eyebrows. "You guys are weird. It's just macaroni and cheese."

"Hold on," Wyatt cuts in. "You're our rear guard. What're you doing here?"

He thumbs at the other two with a disgusted groan. 

They make it halfway there and stop for a break. Flynn dismounts first, keeping a hand on Lucy so she doesn't slide off.

She reaches over and puts her hands on his shoulders. He gently grabs her waist and sits her down in front of him.

The horse moves and Lucy bumps into Flynn.

She flails slightly, smacking Flynn's right shoulder and making him grunt.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Her hands flutter uselessly.

He closes his eyes briefly, concentrating on breathing and not on her worried face. "It's fine," he says. "No harm done." He glares at their stallion and sees a tail end of an impish glint in its eyes.

"I'm switching you out for Luka's horse," he tells it, to which the horse merely tosses its regal head with a snort.

"Maybe we should have Luka check you and Wyatt?" Lucy suggests, her hand smoothing over the horse's flank. 

"Good idea," Luka says. "Need to make sure you haven't gotten an infection."

"Lucy and I will grab water." Rufus passes over a water bladder.

"Stay close," Flynn tells them but sits down on a fallen log as instructed by Luka.

"Take off your shirt," Luka orders.

Luka checks him over, taking off most of the bandages. "Looks good. Going to let that breathe before I rewrap, so sit there and behave."

Flynn rolls his eyes, but does as he says as Luka turns his attention to Wyatt.

Lucy and Rufus return, Lucy seeing Flynn there shirtless. 

Rufus's bumps into her because she stopped short on seeing the shirtless man. He looks beyond her and rolls his eyes. "Clueless… both of them." He mutters to himself as he walks around her.

Lucy's brain kicks back into action when her eyes finally land on all the bruises near the left side of his torso. He had been knocked off his horse by a Native and thrown onto a boulder. He was lucky he didn't break his ribs.

"Pictures last longer." Her eyes snap up to find Flynn smirking at her. "It looks worse than it is." He waves off her concerns.

She lets out a squeak she couldn't suppress and hides it in a cough.

"Uh, I think I need a tall... um, water. Yes. Right. Uh, Rufus? Aren't you thirsty?"

He eyes her warily. "Uh, yeah... I guess."

"Take the purifying tablets with you!" Luka calls out, amusement in his tone. He smacks Garcia's unbruised left shoulder. "It's not worse, but no better, either. Your ribs are likely cracked."

Garcia shushes him. "And add to her worry? What kind of a doctor are you?"

"The one with a self-sacrificing idiot for a brother, that's what." He checks the head wound next. "I would have thought this concussion would knock sense into you, but I guess that didn't work."

Flynn glares at his brother, but keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't feel like arguing. He still had a raging headache. He looked over towards Wyatt, who was also shirtless. He felt bad for the shorter man. Wyatt had been dragged by multiple Natives and tossed into a burning carriage.

His sleeve had caught fire. Luckily for him, soldiers were nearby to help him out.

Of course, the Natives wouldn't have been angry if Rittenhouse hadn't been trying to destroy one of their sacred monuments.

It was always a fine line the team walked, sometimes they had to stop Rittenhouse's plans, sometimes they had to let Rittenhouse win.

Thankfully they had Lucy, their guiding star.

Rufus and Lucy return with water for their injured friends. Rufus helps Luka clean Wyatt's burns, while Lucy wraps Flynn's ribs.

He's flinching and grimacing, but she knows she has to make it tight enough to help heal. "Sorry." She keeps saying until it's done.

Flynn takes her hand and smiles as best he can. "Thank you."

She doesn't know why, but she gets a very strong urge to hug him. So, without thinking too hard on it, she does. He's still seated so his head rests on her stomach. He tenses before melting into the embrace.

"I caught fire and he gets a hug."

"I fell on a big rock, if that helps."

Luka rolls his eyes. "If you insist..." He opens his arms to Wyatt, who quickly stops his advance.

"Abby will kill me if you come home with a black eye, but it'll be so worth it."

After Wyatt's burns are bandaged they get back on their horses. "Lucy, you should sing a song. It's not fun listening to the wind." Luka suggests with puppy dog eyes.

"No." She says and feels Flynn chuckle.

"It would be an improvement to Rufus's heavy breathing." Wyatt says.

"Hey, Lucy," Rufus calls out while gesturing to Wyatt, "you know the lyric to American Idiot?"

"You're American too," Wyatt points out.

"No, I'm Chicagoan," he grins.

Wyatt pouts. "There's Lucy too!"

"Did you just call me an idiot?" she asks.

"I really can't win," he sighs

Luka surprises them all by belting the first verse. They all stare.

"What? It's a catchy song," he says with a shit-eating grin.

"And a nice theme to thumb our noses at Rittenhouse with," Garcia notes.

Lucy concurs, never thinking of the song that way.

"Does this mean Green Day isn't Rittenhouse?" Rufus wonders.

They make various sounds of either agreement or dissent, and they spend a good part of the trip arguing their side.

"Didn't picture you listening to alternative rock bands," Lucy notes.

"I pick up various tastes in my travels," he says

They are relatively silent the rest of their journey. Wyatt and Flynn take a quick trip around the area they stashed the Lifeboat at, checking to ensure no one was around. Once they get the all clear, they make quick work of removing all of their present day equipment from the saddles.

"I'll stay behind. My injuries are less severe than Wyatt's." Flynn states as he's helping the blonde into the time machine.

"I'll stay with you." Lucy comments.

"No."

"An hour or two alone in the woods would be fun." Luka winks down as he closes the hatch on them.

Flynn blinks. "Did my twin just gleefully abandon me?"

"I think so," Lucy chuckles. "Come on, sit down, the time will pass quickly."

They get comfortable on a fallen log that is short enough that they are brushed up against each other.

"It's beautiful out here," Lucy says.

"Yes, it is," Flynn says, looking at Lucy and not the countryside.

Lucy smiles. "You know, maybe I will sing."

"What song?" he asks quietly.

"Something just for you..."


	8. A Bunker Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/tiqlado/status/1228219825261957125): Garcia wants to do something special for Lucy on Valentine's Day, much to the excitement (or amusement, depending who you ask) of the other Bunker couples.
> 
> #Garcy #Riya #Luby #DisasterTwins

Chicago, February 14th, 1929. Flynn, Wyatt, Rufus, and Luka were heading back to the Lifeboat, dressed as police officers after successfully taking out seven Rittenhouse agents, all of them struggling with the implication that  _ they  _ are responsible for the Valentine's Day Massacre.

"All I wanted was to spend today with Abby." Luka utters, still wrapping a bandage around Wyatt's arm.

"Had anything nice planned? I was going to make Jiya dinner." Rufus smiles at the thought.

"I had the same idea.We could double date. What about you, Garcia?" Luka smirks.

"You just want me to do the cooking for you," Garcia levels his gaze at Luka.

"Yes," he replies without shame. "How about this, you cook, and I'll set things up. Make the evening nice and intimate."

"Intimate?" Rufus frowns. "There are 3 couples."

"I'll... think of something."

"There are more ways to be intimate than the one you're thinking of, genius," Garcia points out.

"And you haven't told us your plans yet," Luka shoots back.

Garcia sneers at his brother. These are the times he hates this weird twin connection thing.

"If you must know... it's a surprise," he answers, turning away to continue putting away their weapons.

"Which is Garcia-speak for 'Fuck if I know'," Luka glibly returns, finishing his work on Wyatt.

Garcia suppresses a muttered oath. He'd rather die right now than admit Luka is right.

"You can bring the girls above ground. Take them to that clearing in the woods we use for target practice. Connor and I can clean it up." Wyatt suggested and the others looked skeptically at him. "What?"

"You just want food." Flynn accuses.

"That  _ and  _ I don't want to see y'all being all cute with the girls." Wyatt was still trying his best to get over Jessica, but with every new mission came the hope that  _ this  _ would be the mission that convinces her to return to the Bunker. "You and Lucy have only been together a month. You don't want me dragging you down."

Garcia doesn't have anything to say to that. He's grudgingly grown to appreciate Wyatt's acceptance of him; he doesn't want to rub his and Lucy's budding relationship in the poor guy's face any further. And he's instantly reminded that the day would be doubly hard for the man.

He nods to Wyatt in appreciation. "That's not a bad idea," he says. And it gives him time to actually think of what he can do for Lucy.

He releases a shaky breath.  _ What to do, though? _

They finally reach the Lifeboat and Garcia waits until everyone has gotten in first. He took the moment to think about what Lucy might appreciate more.

"Think any harder and you might pop something." Wyatt says on his way into the time machine.

"Great advice coming from you."

By the time they made it back to the present, Flynn still didn't know what to do. Well, he could think of many things, but taking the Lifeboat out so he could get an autographed copy of Marie Curie's thesis to give to her was probably out of the question... 

"What are the odds that it's safer to celebrate at some quiet festive moment in history than the Rittenhouse-riddled present?" Garcia asks no-one in particular.

Rufus scratches his ear. "Zero because Denise will shut down even the mere thought of taking the Lifeboat out on a date?"

"Maybe she's a romantic?" Luka suggests with a smile. The others give him a look and he just shrugs them off. "Wyatt's idea isn't do bad."

Wyatt rolls his eyes. "You just want me as a waiter."

"You'd look good in a penguin suit." Rufus teases his friend, earning a shove.

"It's my idea, so I say no waiter-ing for me," Wyatt declares.

"Well, then, Mr. Event Planner," Garcia replies. "What've you got in mind?"

"Okay, we take those big spools and turn them into tables, space them in a triangle. We use the spare bed sheets as tablecloths. Then take the target stands and use them as screens between all the tables. We drape blankets over them to muffle the sounds. I'm sure Rufus can get a power source up there so we can hang the Christmas lights up, but we'll use only the blue and clear bulbs. Oh, and lastly, use the emergency candles for the centerpieces."

Everyone stares blankly at Wyatt, not expecting this from him.

"What? Jessica always liked it when I surprised her by being super romantic." Wyatt shrugs them off and quickly exits the Lifeboat, sees the female side of the team waiting for their significant others.

"Why can I never receive this kind of treatment?" He mutters walking past them.

"Looks like someone was a wedding planner in a past life," Rufus mutters as he gets down.

The twins glance at one another, both hearing Wyatt's remark.

[Let's take it easy on the man, yeah?] Garcia suggests.

Luka tilts his head in assent as he follows his brother out.

Luka immediately gets a kiss and hug from his wife. He eyes Garcia, who looks like he's on his first day ever. With the way he's smiling like a goofball at Lucy. She, on the other hand, is blushing. Luka rolls his eyes.  _ 'Kids,' _ he thinks.

"Hey." Lucy says to Garcia.

Rolling his eyes again, he puts his arms around Abby and leads her to their room. If he accidentally bumps into Garcia on the way and into Lucy, well.

"Watch it, asshole!"

"Oops," he grins at them cheekily as he and Abby walk away. Abby merely shakes her head at her husband.

Garcia looks back down at Lucy, who is smiling up at him. He had his arms wrapped loosely around her and he'll never admit it, but he appreciates the little push from his brother.

"Any history changes?"

"St. Valentine's Day Massacre? Our fault. Those goons were Rittenhouse."

While those two are making bedroom eyes at each other, Wyatt shakes his head. He goes to Connor and asks, "Wanna be my date to the prom?"

The man blinks. "What?"

"It's a joke," Wyatt decides to not bother explaining. "I need an assistant event planner. Will you help?" 

Connor eyes the couples then back at Wyatt, instantly realizing what he's planning. "Yes, of course!"

Wyatt claps him on the back. "Of course we'll need you to finance this whole thing..."

"Color me surprised," Connor retorts with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay," Wyatt gathers the men. "Flynn, start on the cooking. Rufus, start on the electrical, lighting, and music. Luka, with me, we'll start cleaning up and moving everything into place. And Connor."

"Yes?"

"Use your impeccable style to source us the decorations."

Rufus leans over at Flynn, "Are we really taking orders from Wyatt?"

Flynn thinks it over for a second. "You have any better ideas?"

"Point taken." 

"If all else fails, I'm sure Connor knows where we can get fancy takeout," Luka suggests.

Wyatt rounds back at them. "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"I can't exactly unhear you say there's such a thing as a 'fancy' takeout," Connor snipes, looking down his nose at Luka. 

They get to work and it becomes immediately clear to the women they are up to something.

"Luka?" Abby questions.

They can't exactly lie and say they aren't doing anything, so he says, "We're doing something nice for all of you. Trust us."

Abby, Lucy, and Jiya think about it.

They watch for a moment as Garcia putters in their little kitchen, Rufus in a tangle of wires and—Christmas lights? While Luka, Wyatt and Connor in a quiet huddle at the coffee table.

"Do you think it's safe for us to leave them alone?" Lucy asks. They stare at one another for about a minute.

"I'll get the fire extinguishers," Jiya suggests.

"I'll prep the infirmary," Abby puts in.

Lucy looks from one to the other. "I... have Denise on speed-dial."

Abby nods in approval. "That covers most things. Let's hope they don't burn or blow shit up."

There was a small argument over how far away to put the tables. Rufus blew a breaker. Flynn burned his pinky. But for the most part, they managed to put things together without burning anything down or stitches being required.

The boys were more surprised than the girls. 

By mid-day everything is set up and dinner is mostly done. Wyatt has decided that just this once he would do a nice thing and be a waiter for  _ one  _ hour. He planned on sulking while all the couples made googly eyes at each other.

"Wyatt why are you in a suit?" Abby asks him.

"Because..." he sighed. "Because I may be many things—"

"Selfish?" Jiya suggested.

"Walking male privilege," Connor added.

Wyatt sighed and hung his head. Then after a moment he said, "I'm helping your SO's do something special for you. So, if you'd like to get dressed up dinner will be served once you're ready."

"How dressed up?" Lucy asked.

"Ladies," Connor smiled at them, "dinner at a little cafe in Paris.

They all nod and go to get ready, excitement starting to brew.

"How...?

"Gotta speak the language of love," Connor winks. 

"So," Luka drawls as he watches Garcia fidget with his tie for the fifth time. "What will you do for Lucy?"

"What? Isn't cooking dinner enough?" Garcia replies casually.

Luka snorts. "A plan concocted by Wyatt. And heaven forbid he outstage you."

"Upstage."

He waves him off.

"You're telling me that you don't mind going along with someone else's plan, with nothing extra special to give her, on your own?" He steps up to Garcia, fixes his tie and smooths his lapels flat.

"Now. Go do our family proud and 'upstage' him." 

"With what?"

Luka shrugs.

"You know her better than anyone. You'll think of something." Luka pats his shoulder before moving away.

It was a good thing they kept all their stolen clothes in good enough condition. Luka is wearing a dark suit jacket over his turtleneck and dark jeans. Garcia is dressed the same, but in a burgundy turtleneck and jacket. Rufus is in a whole tuxedo. All in all, they looked great.

Wyatt comes out of the Bunker entrance with a smile. "Connor and I will escort them to you guys. Go get ready." He looks excited to be helping, so the twins keeps quiet.

"Does Wyatt look a little too excited to you guys?" Rufus asks the twins.

Luka shrugs. "Better than brooding."

"Eh. Let's give him this. He's probably wishing he's doing this for Jessica, too," Garcia reasons.

Rufus and Luka share a sheepish look at the reminder. 

They walk further into the woods and reach the tables. Everything looked beautiful, and all that is missing are their dates and the food. They fuss with who sat where for a moment, each wanting the table besides the large oak tree. Luka gets it as he wanted to impress his wife.

The women were gathered in the hallway, excited, but also knowing that at least two of the men were total disasters so it was a 50/50 how the night was going to go.

"Shall we?" Connor said, holding out an arm for Lucy and Jiya to take each. Wyatt offers his to Abby.

They then escort them to the now transformed target area which is bathed in a soft glow of the white and blue Christmas lights and candle centerpieces, mood music playing.

"You did this?" Lucy asked Connor.

"We all did," he replied. 

"It's beautiful." Jiya comments and Connor puffs out his chest at that.

"It was all Wyatt's idea."

All of the ladies move their gaze towards the blushing blonde. "Can’t a guy do something nice for his friends?"

"You're in the wrong line of work." Abby winks at him.

"Your dates are waiting," Wyatt says to avoid responding and admitting they might be right. He leads Abby over to the table by the big oak where Luka is standing, waiting to pull out her chair.

"First course will be brought out shortly," he tells them as they get seated. 

Luka's first objective was to kiss his wife and he did, just before Wyatt pulled out her seat. Second objective was to get her naked, but he'd have to put that aside and be a husband. But from the look in Abby's eyes he knew she wanted to skip the meal entirely. God, he loved her.

Wyatt makes a quick retreat to go start on delivery of the food.

Connor drops off Jiya first to Rufus who has the goofiest grin on his face.

"You're beautiful," he says.

"Why, thank you," Connor says just to throw the young man.

They all laugh at the face Rufus makes. 

Jiya kisses his cheek. "Lighten up, babe. You don't look too bad yourself."

Rufus gives her another goofy grin before shooing Connor and Lucy away. He pulls out Jiya's chair. "Flynn cooked, but I made a few requests."

"Chocodiles for dessert?" She teases and he shrugs with a wink.

"Those two deserve the world" Connor says as they walk away.

"Yes, yes they do," Lucy agrees.

They round one of the target stands which has been draped with fabric to absorb acoustics, which allows privacy to the couples.

Flynn is standing, waiting for her. He looks up. 

His breath catches and he smiles with his whole face when Connor places her hand in his. He barely registers the older man leaving. "You look..."

"Good?" Lucy raises a brow and Flynn laughs.

"Enchanting."

"Your vocabulary is improving. I'm impressed."

"I have my moments."

He grabs her chair and helps her to sit down. She is wearing a dress she brought back from the 1940s, burgundy, of course.

"Wine?" Flynn offers, lifting up the bottle of red left on the table.

"Where did that come from?" She says as she gestures yes.

Flynn shrugs. "Connor." 

"I can't believe you boys went through all this trouble." Lucy gushes as she looks around, the Christmas lights almost looking like stars.

"We figured you ladies are worth it. Besides, we're still in that phase where I have to impress you. Living in a bunker limits my choices."

"Impress me, huh?" Lucy smirked. "I am not easily impressed."

"I, ah, noticed." He tugged at his tie.

Wyatt walked around the corner, bowls in his hand. "Starter course."

He sat down a bowl of roasted tomato basil soup, a fresh bay leaf sitting atop. 

"Looks yummy." 

"Your prince charming here cooked it." Wyatt sets everything up and blushes a little, "You, um, look happy, Lucy. I'm glad." He smiles at her and nods towards Flynn before walking towards Luka and Abby.

"Will wonders never cease?" Flynn smiles at his equally surprised date.

Wyatt delivers bowls to Abby and Luka. "First course."

"How many courses are there?" Abby asks.

"Soup, entree, and dessert," Wyatt answered.

"I appreciate the thought," Abby eyed Luka, "but that may be three too many."

Wyatt stares blankly into the (virtual) camera and then walks away.

"Wyatt?" Connor asks. He was playing his records for the evenings events.

"Luka and Abby want to skip everything and go right to sex. But they are gonna need their energy. I will force feed them if I have to. I spent hours setting everything up. They  _ will  _ enjoy it and have fun."

"I'm sure they'll behave themselves in front of an audience..."

A wolf whistle interrupts him, followed by, "That usually comes after dinner,  _ brate _ . Not before!"

Sure enough, Abby and Luka are passionately making out.

"Can I kick them out my restaurant for indecent display?"

"They haven't gotten indecent... yet," Connor points out.

Luka pulls back from Abby just enough to say, "We all worked hard on this, Flynn and Wyatt especially."

Abby sighs. "Alright, fine, last we need is a mopey Wyatt running around."

"I heard that," Wyatt yells. 

Wyatt disappears for a few moments and reappears at the Kovac's table with the main course. "Here. Eat. Then leave. I don't need you two being all gross when everyone else is trying to eat."

Luka smirks up at Wyatt and then winks at his wife. "I knew you'd see it our way, Logan."

With Abby and Luka behaving themselves, eating the herb and cheese stuffed chicken breast sitting on a bed of rice and roasted vegetables, the other two couples were no longer distracted and could focus on each other.

Great for Rufus... a potential disaster for Flynn.

Because Flynn is absolutely horrible at flirting. 

"I, ah, haven't done this in a very long time," Garcia quietly admits to Lucy as they eat, lowering his eyes.

"That's totally fine," she responds. "I still don't have a handle on this dating thing myself."

Hearing the word 'dating' makes Garcia's brain stall. He still has  _ no  _ idea for Lucy's Special Something yet. He wishes he could bang his head on the table right at this moment.

"Garcia?"

He snaps his eyes back to Lucy. "Yes?"

"This is the best Valentine's day I've had in a long time. Thank you." She reaches over and takes his hand, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Like I said. You're worth it." He brings her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss.

They catch each other's eyes, then Wyatt walks in with their entrees.

"Let me get those out of your way." Wyatt grabs the now empty soup bowls and replaces them with the chicken.

Flynn doesn't want to be annoyed but he might be paranoid that Wyatt did all of this to cockblock him.

Wyatt, on the other hand, is slowly dying inside. He remembers having cute dates like this with Jessica. Surprising her on their first Valentine's day with a ride in his dad's truck. They almost wrecked it because Jessica's hands were all over him. He snaps out of it and looks down at Luka and Abby. He hadn't noticed he moved tables. "Want any more juice?" He was fully aware of Abby being an alcoholic and made sure Connor bought a couple bottles of Welch's sparkling grape juice. To give the illusion that they were drinking wine.

"We're fine."

Luka and Abby are already finished with the entree the others had started. Wyatt asks, "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Sooner the better." Abby grins.

Wyatt shook his head. "I'll be right back."

As he walks away, he remembers when that had been him and Jess, before he ruined it.

' _ Don't cry. You can do this _ .' He thinks as he grabs the tray full of desserts. He stops by Rufus and Jiya's table first. They are giggling at nothing in particular and barely noticed him place the chocodiles next to their dessert plates.

Luka and Abby are vibrating in place so he gives them a pass and lets them skip dessert. They practically tripped over themselves running back to the bunker. 

"Like teenagers, I swear." Wyatt mutters as he makes his way to Lucy and Flynn. "Your family is gross," he says, placing  _ two  _ desserts on their table.

Flynn raises a glass at him with a smirk.

"I think it's safe to say that we should steer clear of the bunker for a few hours," Lucy remarks.

Garcia looks after his twin. "Those two? I'd say the rest of the night."

They look at each other before bursting out laughing.

Wyatt leaves them to their dessert. He walks past Jiya and Rufus who are laughing about some pop culture reference he doesn't understand.

Connor is sitting in a chair next to his record playing, feet propped up, sipping on bourbon. "So, Wyatt, plans for when this is over?" 

"Drinking myself to sleep." He says, glancing back at his friends. "This was fun, though." He admits with a smile.

"Your room is next to the Kovac's. You can sleep in my room. We can listen to jazz all night." Connor offers.

"Sounds fun." He notices Rufus and Jiya are done.

Rufus and Jiya 'take a walk,' having more decorum than Luka and Abby.

Wyatt cleans off their tables, extinguishes the candles, etc.

Now they just have to wait on Flynn to make his move... 

Wyatt realizes he may have made a calculated error. 

If Flynn doesn't make  _ any  _ move, they'll be here all night. He has a date with misery and despair, damn it!

So he stands a ways behind Lucy and tries to get Flynn's attention. When he does, he gives him a glare and head tilt to Lucy as if saying, "What are you waiting for??"

Flynn immediately assumes this is some kind of trick on Wyatt's part, glaring at the man.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asks, glancing over her shoulder.

"Looks like we're the last ones standing, um, sitting." 

Lucy looks around and laughs. "I suppose we are. What are we gonna do?"

Flynn shrugs a little, but then remembers the small pond not too far down the path. "Take a walk with me?" He stands and offers Lucy his arm.

Wyatt pauses from cleaning up to look wistfully at Flynn and Lucy walking away, arm in arm.

Connor comes up beside him with a sigh. "Look at those crazy kids, all grown up and..." He sighs again.

Wyatt nods in agreement. He  _ is  _ happy for them. It took him a while to get his head out of his ass and be nice to Flynn. Abby was to blame for that. She was like an annoying older sister that kept forcing them to work together. "Leave the lights on. So they can see the path back."

Lucy and Garcia carefully make their way until they reach the pond. They find a spot where Garcia could spread his jacket.

"You don't need to do that!" Lucy exclaims.

"Nothing that wouldn't come out in the wash," he assures her,holding out his hand to her after settling down.

She takes his hand and snuggles up to his side. He wraps his arm around her to keep the cold air away. The moon was reflected on the pond and the stars were out. "This is really romantic." Lucy says softly. Her head on his shoulder.

Flynn places a soft kiss to the top of her head.

They stay like that for some interminable amount of time, watching the stars and the moon above and reflected and sparkling on the water before them.

That's when they see their first shooting star. Lucy points to it before it fades and closes her eyes.

Garcia could only stare.

She has a smile playing on her lips and his itch to connect with hers. He realizes that he could spend the rest of his life falling more in love with her. This must be how Luka feels when he looks at Abby. His second shot at forever.

Lucy opens her eyes, "Did you make a wish?"

Garcia smiles. He has his wish right here. "I did." He briefly glances at her lips.

"Oh?" her voice comes out breathlessly as she turns her head. She's impossibly close. Her eyes are at level with his mouth, where her stare lingers a moment before meeting his gaze. "Tell me?"

"It won't come true if I tell you. Isn't that the rules?"

"I think it's safe if we keep it between us."

He licks his lips and she follows it with her eyes. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he was instantly beaming at her. She wanted nothing more than to keep this smile on his face.

> _ "I begged of a star to throw me a beam or two _
> 
> _ Wished on a star and asked for a dream or two _
> 
> _ I looked for ev'ry loveliness, it all came true _
> 
> _ I wished on the moon for you” _

He sang softly to her and she felt her face heat up. She loved him. She leaned closer to him.

She responds:

> _ "I wished on the moon for something I never knew _
> 
> _ Wished on the moon for more than I ever knew _
> 
> _ A sweeter rose, a softer sky _
> 
> _ An April day that would not dance away" _

It's as if she unlocked something in him, the light of wonder shining in his face. Realization.

He doesn't want to tell her he loves her yet. It's only been a short time they've been together and he doesn't want to rush things. But he does. With his whole being. "May I kiss you?" He says instead. Ever the gentleman.

Lucy's smile widens. "Yes." She whispers.

He searches her face for any uncertainty. He finds none. He slowly leans towards her before he loses his nerve, a thrill shooting up his spine as she does the same and closes her eyes…

His lips are just about to connect with hers when-

_ SPLASH _ ! " **Rufus** !"

They jump apart and look across the pond. Jiya is struggling to keep her dress in place and Rufus is just breaking the surface. Flynn huffs out an annoyed breath. He was going to kill them. Lucy just laughs.

"Omigod, Lucy?" Jiya practically screeches. "Is that you??"

Flynn scrubs a hand down his face as Lucy continues to laugh. "Aaand me!" he calls out.

"Aw, shit! Lucy and the crazy uncle are on the other side??" Rufus sputters and coughs as more splashing is heard. "What are you—you know what? DON'T answer that. It's like imagining your parents f-"

"We're not THAT old, Rufus!" Lucy retorts from across the pond, mirth clear in her tone.

"We expect you to bring Jiya home by midnight," Flynn adds. "In her clothes."

Jiya groans. "Ew! Shut up, Flynn!"

The mood was officially ruined and Flynn stands up. "Do you need help getting out?" He asks the younger man.

"Um… I'm not wearing any pants."

"Ok, we're leaving." Flynn reaches for Lucy, who had started laughing all over again. "Have fun, kids." He drapes his jacket over Lucy.

When she's sure the other couple was well beyond earshot, Jiya asks, "Do you think those two..."

"Babe, I had just successfully removed that image from my head. And now it's back!" Rufus wonders if jumping back in the water is just as effective a brain bleach.


	9. The Ones Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/tiqlado/status/1228228633615044608): It's Marko's bday today. Years go by, Luka's struggling to remember his little boy's face as the Lifeboat continues to mock him. Garcia tries to be there for his brother.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #Garcy #Luby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never watched ER... just be prepared for angst in this chapter. There will be heavy ER spoilers on Luka's backstory.

The door to his room is ajar when Garcia walks by. Thinking maybe Lucy was inside reading, he walks in only to find Luka. He is staring at a small picture with a bottle of bourbon in his free hand. A sarcastic comment was on the tip of his tongue when he notices the tears.

"How do you do it?" Luka asks him harshly through the tears. "How do you get in that damn machine and not go back and save them?"

"It's... complicated," is all Flynn can manage.

"There has to be a way to save everyone," Luka says of their families, then and now. "There has to."

"Year after year, their faces blur in my mind, you know," he continues as he takes another gulp. "All I have of Marko are here." He taps a shaky hand at his temple.

Garcia sits heavily on the cot, unable to offer even the simplest of platitudes. He's well aware it's pointless.

Garcia fears the day that this will be him, where he can't remember the exact shade of Iris' hair, the timber of her voice, the depth of her smile.

He grabs the bottle of bourbon from Luka and takes a long swig, letting the alcohol burn. 

"Where's Abby?" Garcia asks as he hands the bottle back, remembering that they had hid all the alcohol in Connor's room.

"Sleeping."

Garcia places his arm around his brother's shoulders. Luka tilts the picture and Garcia feels the air leave his lungs. "She looks like Iris."

He wrenches his eyes away as the tears start to burn behind his eyes. He's never imagined his little girl as older, starting in school. Seeing Jasna's picture, sudden images of Iris in a school uniform getting off from the bus, Iris chasing after their dog, her face scrunched at a puzzling assignment...

He takes a long breath. This isn't about him, but damn it, if it wasn't so hard.

"She's lovely," is all he could get out of his constricting throat, squeezing Luka's shoulder.

Luka takes a good look at his brother and sighs, regretfully. "Sorry...I know you had a little girl too."

"Yeah... you're lucky to have a picture of her. I only have memories to help me remember. Don't ever be sorry."

Luka seems to curl into himself more. Tears are still falling.

They sit in silence for several minutes. 

"I wish I have a definite answer for you, but I don't," Garcia admits slowly. "But... a long time has passed, and you now have Abby and Joe. What will you do if we get them back?"

Luka doesn't have an answer and he hates himself for entertaining the thought of leaving his family for his old one. "What about you?"

"I told Lucy a while back that I would walk away from my family if we saved them… but I'm not so sure if I'd be strong enough to do that."

Luka blinks. He never thought that far ahead ever since the idea of getting them back became a reality. He's beginning to understand his brother's dilemma.

"I-I'm not sure I would be, either," he admits at length.

Thought after thought occurs to him once the dam opens, of the thousands of what-ifs. Is he being selfish by bringing them back? How many would be hurt by his actions?

He couldn't hold back a gasp at the feel of a vise around his chest.

Luka puts his hand on his chest and tries to take a deep breath, but can't. His chest is too tight and his mind is filled with pictures of family coming back and a brokenhearted Abby. Then the picture is reversed and his heart breaks at leaving his first family. He doesn't notice Garcia kneeling in front of the cot. His hands are on his face try to soothe him, like he did that time Abby was hurt.

"Luka? LUKA!" He shakes him, but nothing seems to be getting through to him. "I'm not kissing you, so you better snap out of this."

Luka tries to smile, but comes out as a grimace instead. "N-n-o... f'ny," he gasps.

Garcia shakes his head. "Breathe with me. Okay?" He takes Luka's hand and puts it on his own chest, makes a show of breathing in, holding it, then breathing out. "Come on," he urges desperately.

"In and out.

In.... and out."

They stay like that for a few minutes until Luka's heart stops racing. He would have done anything to bring his family back, but it had been impossible. Until now...

Once Luka's breathing starts to regulate, he looks at his brother with a small smile. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He leans close and places a kiss on his head. "Maybe stop having panic attacks?" He jokes and Luka chuckles at that.

"It's a lot to think about, yeah?"

"I try not to think about it a lot, but it's tough when it sneaks up on you," Garcia admits.

"Abby will kill me," Luka mutters, picking at his shirt and sniffing it.

Garcia takes a whiff and agrees; he smells like he soaked in a tub of bourbon. He starts to clear the alcohol.

"You're still planning on saving them, right?" Luka asks his brother.

"Like I said, complicated," he answered as went to grab him another shit. "But if I can, I will."

"Does Lucy know?"

"Of course."

"I mean, that you aren't sure if you could walk away, like you said." 

Garcia hesitates and Luka knows his answer before he says it. "No. But it's not really her problem."

"Is that why you haven't pursued her? Because you're not sure if you'd stick around? That you'd do what Wyatt did when Jessica came back?"

Garcia clenches his jaw and nods.

"Not only that. The way we see it, their deaths started all of... this," he gestures to their surroundings. "Time travel, the fight against Rittenhouse. If we change that one night, who knows what worse horror will we come back to? Horrors we're not even aware of?" He shakes his head.

Luka thinks it over a little, knowing that if it wasn't for this fight against the secret organization, he'd never have met Garcia. He knows that Abby and Joe had also grown attached to his twin and he couldn't bear the thought of never knowing him. "It'd be worse, for sure."

"So at least you have an excuse," Luka says with self-loathing.

"Hey, don't think of it that way," Flynn tells him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "This a situation literally no else has ever faced. No one expects this to be easy." 

"Does Abby know you want to save them?" Luka hesitates much like Garcia did not too long ago and the older twin sighs, "So that's a no?"

"I don't want to hurt her. Abby’s my wife. The mother of my child. It took us so long to get here. What will she think?"

"She might understand."

"You don't know Abby like I do," Luka insists. "She'll say she'll be fine, but she could relapse. I can't do that to her."

Garcia taps a fist on Luka's chest gently. "Like I said: it's complicated." He sighs heavily with a sad grin. "One day, maybe the answer will come to us."

"We just need to defeat Rittenhouse and save the world," Luka said with a sad chuckle. "Honestly, that sounds like a much more attainable goal."

"Yeah..."

Luka looks at the worn photo of Danijela and Jasna. "So what do we do until then? How do we live with their deaths?" 

Garcia stands up, places the bottle on the end table. "First, you are going to shower and sober up as best you can. Then you are going to hug your wife and tell her you love her."

"What about you? You don't have anyone."

Garcia smiles at Luka, "I have you and that's enough."

That draws a chuckle from Luka and playfully pushes Garcia. "You're a sap."

He pushes back. "YOU'RE a bigger sap."

"Shut up."

"Everything okay here?"

They turn at Lucy's voice at the door. She's leaning against the doorframe, worry behind her eyes.

"No." Luka says, but at Lucy's furrowed brow quickly adds, "But it's gonna be okay, according to Dr. Phil." He points at Garcia.

"Okay?"

Garcia rolls his eyes, "Luka's been drinking. A lot. Can you help me make sure Abby doesn't see him?"

"I'd be worried about her smelling him."

[You should tell her,] Luka tells Garcia in their native tongue.

[You're drunk,] he replies.

Lucy crosses her arms and raises a brow. "When you guys switch languages on me, it makes me think you're talking about me."

The twins try to look innocent, and fail. 

"He talked to me in Croatian," Garcia reasons, shrugging. "Manners dictate that I at least answer him in the same language."

Lucy smiles knowingly. "You were talking in English when you were by yourselves," she reminds him. "And since when have you been a stickler for manners?"

"I... think I'll go get myself cleaned up," Luka pipes in smoothly and stands not-too-smoothly, throwing out a hand to balance himself. Garcia catches it.

"Looks like you need help there."

"No I don't!" Luka answers too quickly.

"Luka." Garcia glares at him, knowing what he was trying to do. "You're not sober enough to play games right now."

"I can keep Abby in the room if she tries to leave it." Lucy tries to help.

Luka mentally berates himself for ruining a good moment. "I'm fine. Honestly."

Lucy sees the photo in his hand and realizes what has happened. She says nothing about it, understanding. But her eyes do glance at Garcia, realizing one twin's pain bleed into the other's.

"I'll keep Abby occupied," she tells them. "Take all the time you need." 

"See that, _brate_ ?" Luka gestures to the departing Lucy. " **That's** the kind and loving woman you're letting get away."

Garcia purses his lips and stops himself from smacking his twin upside the head in time. Luckily, Lucy didn't seem to have heard him.

"Shut up, _glupan_."

"Garcia. Don't let her get away. Take it from an idiot who almost let an amazing woman walk out of my life. Go get her." Luka says.

"What if tomorrow Rittenhouse decides they want to keep Lorena and Iris alive? I refuse to put Lucy through that again. I love her," he whispers.

"And what if you never get them back?" Luka says roughly. "Would Lorena want you to live like this?"

"I..." Flynn knows the answer and all it does is make things more complicated.

"What if..." Luka says, "what if next week our families are erased from our lives?"

"Stop talking like that," Flynn hears the depressive spiral coming back.

"I can't remember his face," Luka goes numb. "It's already happened." 

"Hey, hey." He takes Luka's face in his hands to get his attention. "That's just the alcohol talking. You hear me?" He thumbs away the first few tears that fall.

Garcia pulls him in a fierce hug. "They will always be alive in our hearts as long as we're here to remember."

Luka is too tired to argue, or do much more than let Flynn take him to the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed.

When they walk out to the main room, they are greeted by a steaming pot of coffee and no indication who made it.

Flynn pours them both a cup. 

Sensing the silence will bring Luka back to a downward spiral, he nods to the picture he's still clutching in his hand.

"Do you want a copy of that stored in the Lifeboat?" he asks.

Luka frowns at him. "What for?"

"We never know what we might change every time we take these trips," Garcia explains. "We found that anything that's in the Lifeboat gets 'preserved' from those changes. Having their photos kept there would make sure they're not erased."

Luka stares down at the photo, eyes taking on a more reverent look. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Garcia thinks about Denise's USB drive. "We could also leave a video."

"A video?"

"Yeah, make a video, tell yourself everything you don't want to forget." Garcia likes the idea the more he thinks about it. "No matter what happens, they will be there." 

"Have you made a video?" Luka asks cautiously.

"No. I should. We can make one together? Denise keeps a USB in the Lifeboat. We can do that."

Luka is suddenly burdened with the thought of which family he should talk about first. His old one or his second chance.

After making sure his brother will be okay alone for a few minutes, Flynn goes to Rufus to get a laptop with a good camera. He gets a quick tutorial on how to use it to record and goes back to Luka.

Luka is sitting on the sofa, much more sober than he left him, but lost in thought.

Garcia clasps him on the shoulder on seeing Luka's clouded expression. "Don't think on it too much. It'll come to you, what you'll need to say."

Luka nods in thanks. "Do you mind if, uh, record by myself for a few minutes?"

Garcia shrugs easily. "Sure. But you'll have to introduce me to them one of these days," he says playfully. "Can't be your dirty family secret forever."

It earns the smile he was aiming for. It doesn't quite reach Luka's eyes, but it's something.

"We can do one together first. Then you can go off and do your thing. Not sure how long Lucy will be able to entertain Abby. She's smart, ya know."

Luka smile widens a bit. "Yeah… Abby's great."

"You don't have to choose between them, Luka. It's an impossible task."

Luka doesn't answer, knows his brother carries the same burden.

They pass by the common room and see Jiya, Abby and Lucy watching TV. Satisfied that Abby's properly distracted, they set up in Garcia's room.

The twins stare at the laptop for a few moments.

"Ready?" Garcia asks

"No, but it has to be done." Luka says, clearly struggling.

"Hey, this one should be easy. Just us talking about being twins that happened to be separated at birth. Simple." Garcia smiles at his younger brother.

Luka rolls his eyes, knows he's just trying to lighten the mood.

Luka can't seem to find the right words though. He opens his mouth and it's like he's completely forgotten how to speak English.

So he doesn't.

He takes a deep breath and starts to tell the story of the separated twins in the language of their birth. 

Garcia lets him tell it. He interjects when it's necessary. About Rittenhouse and about finding the Kovač's. Once their tale is done, Garcia resets and moves out of screen. "You want me to go?"

"I'm gonna make one video. Starting with Danijela and the kids. End with Abby and Joe."

"I'll stay here then," Garcia concludes. "But I'll stay or of your sight."

Luka nods in appreciation, before arranging himself and hitting Record.

Like in his first video, he talks in Croatian in halting words, telling himself how he first met Danijela. It makes him smile. 

Garcia has tears in his eyes when he gets to their deaths, knowing that he wouldn't get through a video of him telling himself about the death of his family. His tears fall when Luka starts to talk about Abby. His second chance.

Luka glances at him but continues with his video.

Garcia winces as Luka recounts his many indiscretions and incidents after breaking up with Abby. He then goes on that, however long he and Abby were apart, however many things he screwed up with her or anyone else, they somehow get drawn to each other. That it's with this realization that Luka thought, she's it for him.

It's when Luka gets to Joe's birth that Garcia feels like either fleeing the room, or engulfing him in a hug.

"I didn't know," he finds himself saying in an undertone, as Luka continues to reveal that they won't have another child with Abby, while Joe struggles to survive in the NICU.

"Things are looking up," Luka continues, wiping his eyes. "Bunker living sucks, our lives are in constant danger, but we're together. We're happy; it's all that matters." He catches Garcia's eye with a gentle smile.

Luka gives the signal for Garcia to shut it off and as soon as he does, he wraps around his twin in a fierce hug. Tears running down both their faces. "Luka I-"

"Don't apologize. You weren't even there." Was his muffled response. He chokes out a sob as the events of Joe's birth comes rushing back.

Garcia sobbing along with him. He knows without a doubt that Luka would break if he ever had to choose between his families. "I love you." He says to Luka.

"Getting emotional on me, now?" His smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"You started it."

"Hey. This was _your_ idea," Luka shoots back.

"Look at us." Garcia wipes his eyes for the nth time. "A pair of disasters."

"You more than me, _brate_."

They both dissolve into fits of crying and laughing until they hear a knock on the door.

Abby's head peeks through and eyes the twins with concern. "You guys missed lunch. Is everything okay?"

Both of their eyes were swollen and red, faces blotchy, voice scratchy. They look as if they had been crying for hours and were completely unconvincing with their, "We're fine."

She sighs in that long-suffering way she does before entering the room completely. She tugs both heads to her and puts her arms around their shoulders, dropping a kiss to each head.

They stay like that for a few moments before she announces, "Since you two seem to be fine, you won't mind if I'll bring lunch in here, then."

Luka looks up, adoration and love shining in his eyes. "Sure."

Abby kisses his lips, hoping he will explain everything later, but knowing it was also unlikely. She leaves the room.

Garcia folds his arms and looks at Luka. "You have to tell her. She deserves to know."

"Yeah. It's hard, ya know? I don't want her to think I don't love her."

"I know," Garcia acknowledges with a squeeze to Luka's shoulder. "The best you can do with the situation is be honest and to always remind her that you're hers."

"Are you going to take your own advice?" Luka asks him.

"For as much as our situations are the same," Flynn tells him, "they're different. You and Abby have a long history, there is no doubt in your love."

"You love Lucy, do you doubt that?"

"No... I..."

Garcia takes a deep breath. "I will not risk hurting her the same way she's been hurt before."

"What makes you think you're not hurting her right now?" Luka says and Garcia falters. "She knows the risk is there, but she still looks at you the way you look at her." 

Garcia doesn't answer, so Luka's claps him on the shoulder. "As someone who waited too long to make his move: don't. Lucy's waiting on you to make a move just like you are. It's better to find out if you have a chance now, than forever wonder what could have been."

Abby returns with lunch, Luka giving him a look of 'think about it' before turning to his wife.

Garcia grabs the laptop and leaves the two to talk.

He goes to his room to sit and think about what Luka said, about waiting too long and losing his chance... like he lost his girls...

He would give one minute, one second, to be with them again. And if Lucy were to... if something happened... he'd feel the same way about her.

Garcia opens the laptop. He has yet to tell his own story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _glupan_ \- nerd, fool, or goof
> 
> Some corrections were made from the original tweets as not all of us watched ER and remembers all the details. Like the only photo Luka has of his first family were of his wife Danijela and daughter Jasna. He only has memories of Marko in his head. =(


	10. Phased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1228278338499829761): Jiya is teaching Rufus how to properly build a Phaser. He is playing around with one when it accidentally goes off and stuns an unexpected Flynn. Just as the alarm goes off for their next mission.
> 
> #Riya #DisasterTwins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that since the end of Chapter 4, the team lives in a timeline where Nikola Tesla came up with a working theory for a phaser that was further developed into semi-reality over the decades - including one Connor Mason. The global nerd herd have yet to figure out to be able to set it to kill (to Flynn's immense relief).

"Hey, it works!" Jiya exclaims proudly.

"We're so dead," Rufus points out.

"But it worked."

The rest of the team walk in, following the sound of the alarm, pausing at seeing Flynn's prone form on the ground.

"Flynn!" Lucy shouts.

"Not dead!" Jiya shouts back.

"What happened?" Abby asked kneeling next to Lucy and checking his pulse.

"Phaser went off and hit him. I take full responsibility." Rufus answered causing Luka and Wyatt to laugh.

Jiya runs to the computers to shut off the alarm and check to when and where Rittenhouse had gone.

"Looks like Civil War again," Jiya tells them.

"Okay," Denise gets their attention. "Lucy, Wyatt, Luka, you're up. Jiya, you're piloting."

"Not me?" Rufus sputters.

"No, you're going to be here when he wakes up," Denise tells him. "You get to tell him Lucy left without him."

Rufus sighs as everyone walks off,snickering and his misfortune. They watch the Lifeboat take off before returning their attention back to the stunned man.

"Normally when this happens to Luka he's out for an hour or so. But this Garcia has never been stunned before." Abby shrugs

Denise purses her lips. "See if you can bring him to the couch and let him sleep it off."

Rufus scratches his head and does as he's told, helping Abby move Garcia to the couch. It was not fun to drag Luka around, and he finds it's doubly so for the more solid Garcia.

Ugh.

"We should pose him and take pictures." Abby suggests with a mischievous smile.

Rufus gasps and places his hand on his chest in despair, "Are you _trying_ to get me killed?"

"But, it'll be fun."

The genius thinks it over for a moment before dismissing it. "Too risky."

Abby chuckles. "Where's your sense of adventure?" she teases.

She raises Garcia's legs onto the couch arm, grabs a pillow and places it under his head. She then goes to their little infirmary and grabs a blanket and tucks it around him.

She surveys her work. He looks like a giant in a child's bed, it's adorkable. She takes out her phone and snaps a photo.

"You have immunity because of Luka," Rufus mock-accuses.

"Noo. I have immunity because I'm Abby," she playfully replies.

Rufus huffs and heads back to the table where the pieces of an unfinished phaser lay. "Plan on stunning him again?" Abby teases, still taking pictures of her brother-in-law.

"No, but this will keep my mind off of my soon to be murder." Abby is too busy trying to pose Garcia to listen.

"Won't Luka be jealous you have a thousand pictures of him?" Rufus tries.

Abby snorts. "Not when he sees them," she answers smugly.

Denise cuts in. "I think you have enough blackmail material. I need to head back. You two look after him," she orders as she gathers her things.

Abby goes over to the table where Rufus is, he thinks she's finished with the unconscious Flynn. He sees her grab one of his black markers.

"Oh, oh no you don't!" Rufus shouts, trying to grab it from her.

They tussle playfully for a few minutes until they freeze at the long groan from the couch, followed by coughing.

"What the - _*cough*_ \- fuck hap _*cough*_ \- happened?" Garcia struggles to sit up.

"You stay right there," Abby admonishes as she grabs a water bottle from the table and strides over to a coughing Garcia. 

"You got hit by a phaser," she explains as she tips the bottle to his lips.

"A phaser?" Flynn asks between gulps of water. "Like in Trek Wars?"

"Star Trek," Rufus says for the millionth time, suspecting Flynn says it that way on purpose just to goad him. "But yeah."

"Lovely." He rubs his eyes, then looks around. "Where's Lucy?"

Abby frowns at him. "She left with the others. The jump alarm went off."

Garcia's face goes blank. "It did...?"

Rufus thinks the oxygen in the room is running out.

"You don't remember?" Abby asks

"It's all a little hazy… Phasers hurt." Garcia feels tingly all over and he felt numb in places. "Why did Tesla invent this?"

"JIYA SHOT YOU" Rufus yells over at him. Abby face palms

"Jiya? That doesn't sound right."

"First time for everything."

Flynn eyes Rufus warily, but then says, "Where did they go?"

"Um, Pennsylvania, July 2nd, 1863," he answers.

"What!?" Flynn tries to stand but his limbs aren't all back to functioning yet so he fell face first onto the floor.

"That'll hurt in the morning," says Abby.

Flynn gets on his hands and knees before a giant wave of nausea takes him and he throws up all over himself. Abby recoils before patting his back. "I forgot about the nausea that occurs for first timers."

Rufus takes an even further step back from the pair.

Abby hands Garcia the water back, reminding him to take slow sips. "G... Gettysburg," he gasps.

Rufus and Abby frowns. "What?"

"Battle of Gettysburg," Garcia elaborates between labored breathing. "They went to the Battle of Gettysburg."

"Gettysburg?" Abby repeats. "Wasn't that a major battle?"

"Don't ask me," Rufus shrugged, going to the computer to quickly type it in. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"It was the bloodiest battle of the Civil War."

Flynn managed to get to his feet. "And you let Lucy go without me."

"You were stunned!" Rufus proclaimed as continued to read about the horrors that occured during that time.

"Lucy might end up worse!"

"And Luka." Abby adds and Flynn shrugs a little. Earning a slap on the arm for his 'passiveness'

"Look. Wyatt's with them. AND Luka. Surely, between the two of them, they'll keep Lucy and Jiya safe. And it's not like you'll be useful to them in the next two hours."

Garcia grits his teeth as he staggers back to the couch and runs his hands through his hair.

"As soon as I can feel my toes, you're a dead man, Rufus," Flynn practical growls.

"Not if I get to him first," Abby narrows her eyes at him.

"Look," Rufus puts his hands up. "Mistakes were made. Can we just, you know, move past this and use it as a learning experience?"

"Mistakes? YOU STUNNED ME!" Flynn yells towards the other man.

"I said it was Jiya."

"No one believes that, doofus." Abby states as she tries her best to clean up the mess that Flynn made.

"If you backed me up, he would have believed it." Rufus says, hands on hips.

"Not helping, Rufus," Garcia points out, voice muffled with his hands on his face as he tries to control another wave of nausea. "'Least you could do is help Abby clean up." He groans and gulps as his stomach roils. "Definitely killing you."

Rufus goes about helping Abby, but Flynn loses the battle with his stomach and upchucks once more. All over Rufus's shoes. "What's the worst that can happen if I stun him again?" He whispers to a grimacing Abby.

"I'll kill you in your sleep. I'll have Abby hold you down."

With a deep sigh, Rufus starts to help clean up. "Dude, what did you eat for lunch?"

Flynn doesn't answer.

"Wait, wait, wait.... IT WAS YOU!"

"What?" Abby asks, confused.

"Someone has been eating my chocodiles! I thought it was Wyatt!"

"Technically it _was_ Wyatt." Flynn smirks at the younger man.

"Honestly, Rufus, we've all been sneaking your chocodiles. They're delicious." Abby comments as she passes Flynn a new cup of water.

Rufus stares offhandedly at his teammates. "Backstabbers. All of you."

Abby grabs an orange from the fridge and cuts it into slices. She puts the plate by Garcia's hand. "Suck on those and stop puking."

Garcia makes a face before taking one.

"You owe me a box each," Rufus proclaims.

"I'm not afraid to puke on you." Flynn says before sticking an orange in his mouth.

"You stunned him, so I say he's paid in full. And you wouldn't really have little ol' me owe you a box of goodies would you?"

Rufus stares at Abby's 'innocent' face and caves. "No..."

The incoming jump alarm sounds and the Lifeboat appears. As the door cycles open, he wants it to be Lucy's face first.

"Abby!" Jiya says, leaning out, dressed in a smock dress that has seen better days. "We need you, like, now."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Where's Luka?" They both ask.

"They're fine, promise," Jiya smiles and Flynn isn't sure if he believes her. "Come on, doc."

"Not without me," Flynn tries to stand, only to flop back onto the sofa. Well, at least he didn't puke this time.

"If what you say is true, then it's Wyatt. Which means you'll come back with him and the doctors and leave Lucy _in the middle of a battle_. I can't have that." Finding the motivation behind his own words, he tries again. He's a little wobbly, but he gets to his feet.

Jiya rolls his eyes, walks up to him and lightly pushes him. He falls back onto the couch. "Good Croatian. Stay." She says before taking Abby's hand and pulling her into the Lifeboat with her. In the moments it took Flynn to stand back up the time machine was gone.

Flynn could only sputter indignantly. "Wh-How can s..." He claps his mouth shut at the threat of another round of nausea makes itself known. He sits back down and snatches an orange slice.

"Does it take too long to learn how to pilot the Lifeboat?"

Rufus eyes him. "Why...?"

"Because I'm going to kill both of you if ANYTHING happens to Lucy or my siblings."

"I didn't do anything!"

"YOU STUNNED ME!"

"You DO know what Luka and Abby has phasers of their own, right?"

Garcia goes to yell again, but holds back and dials down his anger. He sighs.

The uncertainty is unbearable. Jiya _said_ they were okay, but she could be lying to keep him from having the exact kind of anxiety attack he was having right now.

"Rufus!"

"What?" the man jumps.

"Bring me a laptop. We need to research the Battle of Gettysburg."

Rufus already had his laptop open with all the information, so he just brought it over to the distraught man. "Please don't break it if you find something distressing. It's my only one."

Flynn wants to make a quip, but is easily distracted by all the information on screen.

Flynn spends several minutes going through all the information he can find.

"Ah, here." He points to the screen. "Doctor Hunter McGuire, along with a nurse named Abigail, used what is widely considered to be advanced techniques for the time."

"Gotta be Abby," Rufus agreed.

"Anything said about the team?" Rufus asks after Flynn reads more.

"No." Flynn shakes his head, confused. "McGuire was part of the First Geneva Convention."

"Sounds like an RH target."

"And he was Confederate."

"That's a twist I wasn't expecting."

"So what? This guy only cares about his patients and not which side of the war he was on or something?" Rufus leans over the couch, trying to read over Flynn's shoulder, but the soldier was a faster reader.

"There's pictures." Flynn states, scrolling further down.

"Is that?" Rufus asks.

"Abby and Luka," he points to a very grainy photo that is the only known photo of the nurse. Luka standing near in a Confederate uniform. Abby is working on a patient that they can't see.

"She could just be helping a random soldier," Rufus points out.

Garcia tries to research further, but his vision is swimming. Frustrated, he pushes from the laptop and leans back on the couch, fingers pressing into his eyes.

"When the hell are these stun symptoms ever going away?" he growls, blinking repeatedly until his vision clears.

Rufus hands him another orange slice.

Flynn takes it and chews slowly.

"She's gonna be okay," Rufus tells him quietly. "This is Lucy."

"She is pretty amazing," Flynn smiles despite himself.

"Bested you many times," Rufus added.

Flynn chuckled. "Yeah."

"Also Abby's there now. No way is she letting Luka or Wyatt by extension do anything stupid. Two anti-bullshitters on one mission." Rufus comments and Flynn laughs at that. "We should google phaser symptoms and see how long this is gonna last."

Flynn opens another tab and gets to work.

After about another hour, Flynn can stand and move around with barely any nausea. He wasn't sure if he could fight yet, and hoped he didn't have to find out.

Him standing only led to him pacing. "They should be back by now," he was impatient. "Let's check the history again."

Rufus eyes him for a few moments contemplating. "You care a lot about her."

"Of course. Luka and Abby are my family."

Rufus scowls. Is temporary deafness part of the symptoms, too?

" _Her_. I was talking about Lucy."

Garcia freezes, looks as if he came back from a trance.

"Isn't it enough that I've already admitted to _liking_ her? Can't I just be concerned for a friend?" Garcia's patience was running thin and it didn't help that he iss in the same room as the person that stunned him, and he 100% blames Rufus for his being stuck in the present.

"Wyatt could also be hurt, but you don't sound so concerned," Rufus explains slowly.

"We're not exactly buddies," Garcia acidly points out, and continues his frantic pacing. He lets out a frustrated breath and rounds on Rufus. "Any changes?"

Rufus goes back to the computer and looks again. "No. Same picture of Luka and Abby… would we even know if it's changed? A new picture can pop up and we would have already seen it, right?"

Garcia thinks that over. He is right, of course, but he isn't going to admit it.

"Maybe," he admits at last. "I'd rather be looking at the same damn thing than doing nothing!"

He sits back down in a huff, suddenly exhausted. "I hate waiting," he grumbles.

"You think? That's what Jiya and I do when we take turns."

Garcia groans and closes his eyes.

Garcia goes from vibrating with restless energy to controlled calmness in the span of a deep breath. "Have you been stunned with a phaser?"

Rufus barely looks up from the screen before him. "No. I haven't gotten a hang of the phasers yet, so I stay away from them. Why?"

Garcia eyes the phaser on the couch next to him. "Curious."

Rufus glances at him. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he goes back to the computer. He doesn't notice Flynn checking the energy level for the phaser. He turns and aims exactly where Rufus shot him.

ZAP. CRASH.THUD.

Denise hears the noise and comes in to find Rufus laid out in front of his desk, she looks at Flynn. "Don't even try to deny it."

"I wasn't going to," he replied.

She shakes her head, then says, "Now you're even. Get him up off the floor before he gets a cold too."

"But—"

"No buts," she says in her mom voice. It is very effective.

Flynn goes over to Rufus, picks him up, and sits him on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes to the unconscious man. He puts a blanket over him and walks back to the computers. Nothing's changed. Just the two photos. One with Luka and Abby. The other with Jiya, dressed as a nurse, helping what appears to be an injured Wyatt. No Lucy.

Wyatt doesn't look too bad, he's conscious at least. But he still can't see who the person Abby was helping. Could it be whomever Rittenhouse was there to take out? A Confederate or a captured Union soldier? Or is it Lucy, laying there, dying?

With no one around to hear, he whispers, "Please come home, Lucy... I... I love you."

He waits half an hour before checking again. Still no sign of Lucy. By this time Flynn had conceived a bucket list of sorts. Spend more time with Joe. Prank Abby and Jiya more. Be nicer to Rufus. Tell Lucy… He had written that on the list 3 times, but he knew that he'd never admit his feelings. He was pretty positive that she felt the same way. If the teams constant meddling was any indication. Even Wyatt had grown frustrated with his pretend ignorance and that guy can barely take a hint.

Another hour goes by before he hears Rufus groaning.

Flynn did say he was going to be nicer to Rufus. He goes to the kitchen, peeling and slicing an orange for him.

Rufus has mostly reached consciousness when Flynn practically shoves a slice into his mouth. "Don't puke on me."

"Wh..?" Rufus is groggy and looks around in confusion. The last thing he remembers is staring at the photos.

"I stunned you." Flynn states and hands him a plate of oranges.

"..fair.." He slurs around the slice in his mouth.

Flynn chuckles at him before helping him sit up.

Flynn is actually very attentive. Seemingly able to predict Rufus' needs as the nausea takes hold.

"You are scary good at this," Rufus says as Flynn hands him a mug of tea.

"Had practice," he mumbles and goes back to the kitchen.

Rufus mentally kicks himself... Iris.

"Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Rufus says when he returns.

Flynn smiles softly. "It's all good memories." He hands Rufus a box of chocodiles, much to his delight. "Had Denise make a food run. She was upset, but we needed supplies anyway."

"Why are you being nice?"

"Would you rather I not be?" Flynn asked him with a very serious glare.

"A little bit," Rufus admits and there is a solid ten seconds before they start laughing.

Rufus takes a chocodile out of the box and throws it at Flynn.

Flynn and Rufus spend a few minutes talking about chocodiles and Flynn shares how they were one of Iris's favorite snacks. Rufus also shares some facts about his younger brother.

"Is that bonding I hear?" Connor asks as he walks into the common area. "Pigs must be flying."

Whatever sassy retort that was going to come out of Flynn's mouth was derailed by the sound of the incoming Lifeboat alarm.

Flynn is on his feet before the time machine materializes. He grabs the ladder and pushes it over, an agonizing wait to see who emerges.

Wyatt is the first one out. Arm in a makeshift sling, scrapes on his face, and he seemed to be limping down. "Fuck the Confederates. Friendly fire my ass."

Abby is behind him looking equally pissed. She sees Flynn. "Luka stayed behind with Lucy. He didn't want to leave her alone."

"We need to charge the Lifeboat," Jiya comes down the stairs. "Rufus, would you—ah, Rufus?"

"Flynn shot me," Rufus said, finishing his chocodile.

Jiya immediately turns to Flynn. "Tell me you got pictures."

"Lifeboat, charge battery, Lucy!" Flynn shouted.

"So that's a no?"

He turns to Rufus for instructions on how to charge the Lifeboat, dragging the ridiculously large charging cable. Seeing this, Jiya goes to help, not trusting Flynn to do it right.

That done, she glances at both of them. "So. What kind of trouble did you get up to"

"I'm not in the mood, Jiya." Flynn grits his teeth. Lucy was stuck in Gettysburg with his trouble prone twin. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happens to them. "Why leave her with Luka? Abby is scarier and less prone to getting hurt."

"Trust me. They argued about it."

"But don't worry," Jiya told Flynn, "Lucy was fine when we left. And we were parked nowhere near the battlefield. What could poss—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll stun you."

"Look, Flynn. You still haven't gotten used to using a phaser. So until you do, Luka is the best. He won't let anything happen to Lucy." Jiya says before walking over to her boyfriend.

Flynn takes a breath and exhales slowly. He shouldn't be getting so upset. "Is this a symptom?"

"What is?" Abby asks, entering the room.

"I'm angry at every little thing. I trust Luka, I do."

Abby chuckles. "Yep. It's normally random and doesn't happen all the time. But first timers get really emotional."

Just then they hear Rufus burst into tears, clinging to Jiya.

Flynn feels like he's missing something. But Jiya and Abby ignore him, with Jiya plugging in the Lifeboat.

"Three hours," she tells him. "Can you wait that long?"

"No," he says seriously.

"Okay, well, steal another nuke or sit your butt down."

Flynn grabs Rufus' laptop.

"What are you doing?" Rufus asks, chewing on an orange.

"Finding another nuke I can steal," he mumbles and gets to researching.

Denise magically appears behind him. "Open another tab, and I will stun you."

Flynn does a risk assessment and then decides to close the laptop and pout like a five-year-old.

"Don't tell me lack of impulse control is part of the symptoms, too," he grumbles to Abby.

She pauses to think. "Considering you're overly tetchy with small things, and Rufus cried at a drop of a hat, that's not an unlikely assessment."

He groans. "Great. Just what I need."

Flynn and Rufus set together on the sofa, chewing on oranges and chocodiles.

"Chocolate and orange do go really well together," Rufus says.

"Rufus."

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna make small talk for the next two hours and... twenty eight minutes?"

"Ah, no?"

"Good answer."

"For my health and well-being, right?"

"Yep."

"..."

"Wanna help me tinker with a phaser?"

"Which is how this mess with me started?"

"..."

"Denise might take my phaser for this."

"As she should."

"..."

"Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn off your brain, take a nap. Something."

They sit there in silence until Rufus does actually fall asleep. He tilts over and rests against Flynn's shoulder.

Abby walks over.

"Don't," Flynn says.

"Don't what?" Abby says innocently.

"You have your camera app open, don't you?"

"...not now." She pouts and walks off.

Flynn still can't get his mind to settle, his cycling thoughts making him dizzy again. He wants to be awake and hopefully alert once they jump.

Until he finally succumbs to the exhaustion and falls asleep.

Abby walks by, seeing the two dorks asleep, and takes the photo.

When Flynn wakes up, he realizes the Lifeboat is gone. He scrambles to his feet causing Rufus to fall to his side and face plant into the cushions.

"She left without me?" Flynn barks at a freshly cleaned up Wyatt who is making himself some coffee.

"Abby went with her."

"Why didn't anyone wake me??" He practically yells, causing Rufus to rouse with a snort. He knew this would happen. He's more angry at himself than at anyone for falling asleep.

"You won't be of any use to anyone on a battlefield like that," Wyatt explains

"And Abby isn't??"

Wyatt seems to take offense to that comment and walks up to Flynn. "Hey man, your timeline might be different from mine, so you probably don't know about the hours we spent teaching the girls self defense. Everyone one is perfectly capable of handling themselves. So, Sit. Down."

Flynn eyes the smaller soldier for a moment and he doesn't feel sudden anger at his outburst. Maybe the symptoms have worn off. He still doesn't like Wyatt though, so he just sulks where he stands. "Lucy can fight?"

"No. She's clumsy as all hell. But she can use a phaser."

Rufus gets up from the sofa and stretches. "That's either the best idea or the worst idea."

"How long have they been gone?" Flynn asks.

"Only like five minutes, relax." Wyatt hands him a cup of coffee.

"This is me relaxed when my family and Lucy are on a mission."

"Jiya's on it too, ya know?" Rufus reminds him.

"Sure. But Jiya is practically feral compared to my idiot brother, his hardass wife, and Lucy's overall innocent."

Rufus wants to argue, but knows that Flynn is right. He instead turns to Wyatt. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Rittenhouse," he says like it's obvious. "They were trying to help Lee win the battle instead of lose. Their typical playbook."

"Lee was Rittenhouse?"

"Yup."

"This is my surprised face."

"One of them tried to go after Jiya and I got the drop on him. Then his buddy got the drop on me."

"Lucy wasn't hurt?" Flynn asked.

"Nah. She stuck with Luka and the other soldiers in the medical tents. She was perfectly safe." Wyatt hesitated and Flynn noticed.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how it can be," Wyatt started, shuffling his feet. "Lucy had to say Luka was her husband... and then Abby showed up after I got hurt... it got a little... awkward."

There was dead silence for a good minute, then Rufus burst out laughing.

Flynn wasn't amused.

The anxiety of waiting and uncertainty is really taking a toll on him. He tries to breathe through it.

"This... will be the _last_ time I'm staying behind," he declares.

"Amen to that." Rufus eyes him as he slowly edges away at seeing the Murder Eyes.

The incoming alarm sounds again and they can feel the air shift seconds before the Lifeboat appears.

Flynn moves the ladder again and waits expectantly for the hatch to open.

"Awww, miss me, brat?" Luka grins, being the first to exit the Lifeboat.

Flynn doesn't answer, just looks him over once he reaches the bottom before shoving him out of the way and hugging Abby. "Thank God you're okay!"

Abby laughs at the betrayed look on Luka's face. She hugs her brother-in-law back before walking to her husband.

Garcia looks up and sees Lucy on the top of the stairs. He rakes his eyes over her, looking for injuries. He doesn't find any and by the time he's done, she has reached the bottom step. "Hi."

He breathes.

"Hi. Did you sleep everything off?"

"You were stuck in the middle of the civil war and you're asking if _I’m_ okay?"

He feels weak with relief seeing Lucy here, alive and well. He sways a little from the giddiness.

Lucy quickly has a hand on his bicep. "Hey. You should sit down."

Garcia shakes his head. "It's fine, just relieved that... everybody came back okay." He revels in that small touch.

"I was perfectly fine," Lucy assures him, holding up her bag. "Jiya gave me a phaser, see?"

Lucy pulls the weapon out of her bag, then clumsily almost drops it.

It goes off.

Hitting Flynn who falls once more to the floor.


	11. Troubleshooters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1230785043922063360): Jiya, Connor, Rufus, and Abby take the Lifeboat to visit Tesla. They ask him for help regarding cloaking technology. Once they return home, they find that the rest of the Bunker inhabitants aren't as excited about their trip to the past.
> 
> #NikolaTesla

While they're mostly old hands on these jumps except Connor, they're nervous without any of their soldiers.

"You did say that Flynn wounded Emma in your last mission. It's safe to say the other side is grounded until their pilot recovers," Connor pipes up confidently.

Abby scoffs at him. "You'd just about say anything because you're excited to meet Tesla."

Connor looks aghast at her nonchalance. "Well, aren't you?"

She shrugs. "You meet one mad scientist, you've met them all." She gives Connor a look.

It's Rufus turn to look appalled. "You did NOT just lump Tesla in with the garden-variety mad scientists!"

Connor gives him the stink eye. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Rufus," he grumbles.

Rufus fumbles for an apology, but Connor is having none of it, and walks ahead of the group. But he stops short because he has no idea where he's going. Jiya points at a building not too far away, "Tesla's workshop."

Abby follows behind with a still flustered Rufus.

"What if he doesn't want to see us?" Rufus finally gives up to ask Jiya.

"He loves us. Why wouldn't he want to see us? Jiya is gripping the bag she brought along tightly, hoping Rufus was wrong. She knocks.

After a few moments Ms. Skerritt opens it and smiles at the couple. "You've brought some new friends along. Please come in! It's been a few months since we've last seen you."

They are all led into Tesla's workshop where the man himself was working on what Connor can recognize as the stun pack.

He removes his goggles and Abby's eyebrows shoot up "Wow."

Tesla blinks at the two unfamiliar faces, then lights up at seeing Rufus and Jiya, who are waving at him. 

"Hello, young travelers. What brings you back to my lab?"

Connor steps up beside the two, eyes wide in reverence. "Mr. Nikola Tesla," he says breathlessly, "it is an honor to finally meet you." He wrings his hands, unsure if the man is up for a handshake.

Tesla puts him out of his misery, offering his hand. "Pleasure is mine, Mister...?"

"Mason. Connor Mason." He doesn't seem like he wants to let go anytime soon.

"He's my mentor and the one who came up with the time machine," Rufus cuts in, legitimately afraid that Connor might just kneel at Tesla's feet—which was exactly what he wanted to do the first time meeting him.

Tesla eyes Connor with extreme interest. Rufus and Jiya exchange a look. They could be a while.

"And your quiet friend, back there?" Tesla nods towards a still in shock Abby.

"That's Abby. Luka's wife." Jiya answers.

Tesla moved from Connor to his future family member. "An honor to meet you. Luka spoke fondly of you and your child when he visited."

"The resemblance is so scary." She mutters, making Tesla laugh.

"I am very aware." He looks around at the small group with a smile. "What can I help you all with?"

"Well...It's about cloaking technology." Jiya says eyeing Tesla's prototype stun gun. "We know you can help us figure it out."

Tesla tilts his head in uncertainty. "Cloaking... technology?"

Connor cuts in excitedly. "We'd like your input on how we can hide our... vehicle. It's too large to be kept out of sight, and we'd like for it to blend into the background."

"Can you simply not conceal it with leaves and such..." Tesla posits.

"It's too large to gather materials for concealment, and we are always working under time constraints," Connor explains. "So, we'll need to create... some form of illusion that it's not there."

Tesla is lost in thought as he walks to his large work table, holds up a black crayon. "Show me."

Connor looks like he's in nirvana. "I thought you'd never ask." He strides up to the table as Jiya and Rufus quietly squees.

Abby sighs and casts an amused look with Ms. Skerritt. She returns it with an indulgent little smile.

"Would you like to help me prepare the tea and coffee?" Ms. Skerritt asks, "I have a feeling they might be at it a while."

"Sure!" Abby happily agrees. "Luka doesn't need to know about this!" She shouts at Rufus who had his brows raised in surprise at her.

"Of course, Doctor."

"Doctor?..."

"Call me Abby," she says, offering a hand. "I'm an E—medical practitioner." She's taking cues from Connor and Rufus, mindful of terms that might not exist yet. Nobody told her how much this woman knows about them being from the future and all, now that she thinks about it.

The other woman's face lights up. "An actual doctor!" she enthuses as she shakes her hand. "Dorothy Skerritt. I'm Mr. Tesla's assistant. You do the fairer sex proud."

Abby's gaze skitters away. "I'm not so sure about that," she mumbles.

Dorothy takes both her hands.

"Why don't you join them? I can take care of refreshments. I'm sure you'd like to witness the meeting of the minds."

"I'd rather help you," Abby insists. "Besides, there's enough brain power in there to light up this country."

Dorothy smiles in gratitude.

A few hours later shows the Bunker Nerds and Tesla hard at work, Tesla's eyes lighting up whenever the other three talk about inventions not yet created or soon to be discovered elements. Abby and Ms. Skerritt busy themselves with conversations of the rest of the bunker family. It was nice to sit and talk. Abby hadn't felt so relaxed in a while.

Suddenly, the device the geniuses are working on catches fire. Tesla barely moves while the other three scatters. He puts the fire out, used to things going up in flames. "You should have seen what happened to my prototype."

He points at the stun pack and smiles a bit. "How long can you stay? This might be an overnight project. The four of us can figure it out, I'm sure."

"We have a time machine. We can stay as long as it takes." Abby speaks up, not wanting to return to the bunker just yet.

"Splendid," Tesla says.

"Where would we sleep though?" Abby asks.

"Sleep?" Tesla responds and at first Abby is confused. Of course Tesla would know the word sleep! But then it dawns on her.

"You're planning to sleep at some point, right?"

They look at her like she's crazy.

"He _does_ sleep. Right?" Abby directs her question to the second most sensible person she thinks she found.

"When he thinks no-one is looking," Dorothy answers, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Small wonder he goes mad."

"Pardon?"

"Uh. He must be mad to think he can go on like this," Abby amends with a melodramatic gesture. "He'll fall ill sooner than later."

"Abby is right, Mr. Tesla. She talks sense, being a physician."

"Same goes for you three." She eyes them narrowly.

Rufus swallows, Jiya flashes a toothy smile while Connor waves at her.

Tesla smiles indulgently. "We'll rest if needed."

"No." Abby's dealt with children. She lives with Luka, Joe and this lot, after all. "You'll rest when your body TELLS you it needs it, not when you THINK you do. You're all smart. You know your brains need rest, too."

She gets mumbled replies in return promising they'd rest, from everyone but Tesla. He just looks amused at the whole situation. She knows he doesn't like to be touched, but she was willing to put him in a choke-hold so that he could sleep.

Tesla catches her eye and smiles. _'Damn it,'_ She thinks. _'Why does he have to look like Luka?'_

"Abby, there's a room upstairs that you can rest in. I'm used to Mr.Tesla being up at all hours. There's a cot in the corner of the room." Ms.Skerritt says with a grateful smile. She _finally_ has another sensible person on her side.

"Sounds good," Abby returns pleasantly, then turns a glare at the four nerds. "And if I wake and catch _any_ of you _still_ working, be sure that I will tranq you. I don't care if I have to drag your sorry carcasses back and pilot the Lifeboat myself."

Tesla wrings his hands and asks Jiya, who's next to him, "Trank?"

"A sleeping concoction administered through a needle."

He winces. "Oh."

Abby faces Jiya. "Make sure all of you get some sleep, please?"

"Don't you think you should speak to the elde—"

"—the one with the most impulse control and actually _listens_ to me?" Abby talks over Connor, who looks suitably sheepish. Jiya nods with a snicker.

"Well then, good night, nerds. Don't stay up so late."

"... Nerds?"

Abby goes to sleep, but cursing wakes her up a few hours later. She walks down to the workshop to find everyone passed out in various places. Even Ms. Skerritt was asleep on the cot in the corner. Tesla was still hard at work.

"I thought I told you to sleep?"

Tesla blushes.

"Your friends rather left me with quite a challenge! I-I couldn't just settle down to rest," he reasons with a self-deprecating shrug.

Living in the bunker with highly intelligent and creative people has taught Abby that disrupting their process makes them either miserable or difficult to live with for days, or even longer stretches at a time before they either figure out what it was they're doing, or was able to go over the hurdle they're struggling to get over. And who was she to get in the way of THIS particular genius?

Abby scratches her head.

"I suppose I can make breakfast." It's a loose term she and Luka use to call whatever they scrounge up as they start their day. She also supposes toast and eggs are a breakfast staple in the 1900s. "I'll be sure to make it edible."

Tesla snickers. "I am obliged, Dr. Abby."

"Just, Abby." She waves off as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Tesla watches her go. He can see why Luka always glowed when he spoke of his wife. She was clearly something else. He looks back at the large device before him and picks up the soldering gun that Rufus had brought along. It was a wonderful invention he couldn't wait until he was able to hold one again. Jiya assured him he'd be alive when it comes about. 

There was a small spark when he touches the soldering gun to the device and it suddenly disappeared. His eyes bugs out. "Oh. OH!!"

"What's wrong? Is there a fire?" Abby comes running back.

"No! But something went right!" Tesla crows in delight. He puts away the soldering gun before waking the other three. "It works! It actually WORKS!"

Abby stands still perplexed, but the other three faces shift from grogginess to glee from his statement as they scramble from their spot to gather around Tesla.

The device had reappeared, but that wasn't surprising. It was connected to the stun pack to give it a boost in power. It would only last for a minute or so before shutting off. Tesla was told that they'd be setting it up to a _much_ larger battery, so it'd run for as long as needed.

When it looks like there won't be any catastrophe happening amidst their excited chatter, Abby returns to her abandoned breakfast preparations, mentally noting to add four servings for three absent-minded scientists plus Dorothy, who started to stir from the commotion.

Another hour passes with all four geniuses crowded around the table. How they managed to huddle together without touching Tesla, Abby couldn't say, but it was amusing watching them all be consciously aware of his presence.

"Will Luka know you've been gone long?" Ms. Skerritt wonders.

"I don't think so. For them, we'll be back within a few hours."

"Amazing," Dorothy gushes, eyes round.

It reminds Abby of the first time when she and Luka were told about time travel. Her reaction was more reserved; it was Luka who had a similar reaction to Dorothy just now.

"It is pretty amazing." Abby agrees, "Have you seen it? The Lifeboat?"

Ms. Skerritt shakes her head, "Mr. Tesla doesn't want to see it, for fear it might influence him in some way. I feel seeing something so magnificent might put me in an early grave." She laughs.

The scientists inhaled their food and are back to work. If they are diligent, they might just have this sorted by lunch.

Abby watches, occasionally helping, but mostly marveling over Tesla's resemblance to Luka.

Connor stands up from where he's hunched over. "I think that's it."

They flick the switch and watch as the device disappears. They all hold in their excitement… two minutes… five minutes...ten minutes… thirty minutes go by. It still hasn't reappeared. The energy in the stun pack begins to wane then the device flickers on and off before finally reappearing.

They all cheer. It's a scientific achievement. Congratulations are passed around. Tesla stands, smiling down at everyone.

"This is the most brilliant thing I have ever had the pleasure of working on. It's a scientist dream to work on _and_ complete such a marvel."

Suddenly Tesla's mood changes from proud, excited scientist to controlled anger. "Now take this _infernal_ device out of my workshop."

"What?" Jiya is shocked by his behavior.

"This is the most dangerous thing I have ever helped to create. Imagine it falling into the wrong hands."

Connor silently retrieves the phaser they had brought along, just in case, but a look from Abby keeps him from stunning Tesla, like what they had planned.

"Take all my notes. I can't risk them being used for Rittenhouse later. And _never_ return with such a task for me again."

They are various degrees of stricken, but Connor hides it well.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tesla, but I don't understand," Abby speaks gently. "If you were against it, why make it in the first place?"

He turns to her with a strained smile. "Madam." Abby tamps down the flare of anger at the title. "There is no greater joy for me than to solve and create what for others is the impossible. _None_ ! I cannot help who I am." His smile turns bitter. "But I have this human failing called a moral compass. I can't in good conscience develop something that will be used in malice. So, _please_. Do not let Rittenhouse or ANYONE with malicious intent get their hands on my creations."

Abby's body trembles with the impulse to run up to Tesla and hug him, so she clenches her hands instead.

Jiya seems to be having the same problem, as she steps up to the inventor, hands wringing. "We can't guarantee that," she admits timidly at first, "but we _will_ do our damnedest to make sure Rittenhouse never gets this technology." Her eyes and tone are resolute.

Tesla gazes at each of them in turn, then releases a weary breath. "Very well."

Abby was hit with another urge to hug him but his demeanor told her it would be ill advised. "I'm sorry. We're sorry."

Tesla softens at the apology and shakes his head a little. "Do not take my cautionary behavior for anger, Doctor Abby. I am not angry at any of you."

Jiya and Rufus sighs in relief. They didn't want their idol upset with them. Connor quickly puts the phaser back in the bag.

"We should be heading home." Connor announces.

"You'll let me know if it works?" Tesla asks after they've gathered everything they brought with them, including his notes.

Abby raises a brow, "How would we contact you?"

"I doubt this will be the last visit from you lot." He smiles at her.

They all say their goodbyes and head to the Lifeboat. They'd have to make slight improvements once they got to the Bunker, but the cloaking device was ready to go.

Rufus turns to them as he and Jiya do the prep before the jump. "How much are you all gonna bet that they'll be really, really mad at us?"

They exchange worried looks, but nobody says a word. They take a collective breath before he initiates the jump.

The Lifeboat winds down as they arrive in the present, but nobody seems to want to move.

Connor rolls his eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" He unbuckles his harness and is the first one out of the hatch.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TAKING THE LIFEBOAT ON A JOYRIDE??"

The other three freeze.

Denise. How could they have forgotten Denise. Abby looks at the young couple. "We're so dead." They nod in agreement.

"Now, Denise, calm yourself. Hello, everyone."

"CONNOR MASON, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE A CHILD. ALL OF YOU OUT. NOW!!"

They all reluctantly leave the Lifeboat.

They file out and creep up behind Connor. Denise stands there, a look of righteous anger in her features, which was also reflected in her towering twin sentries standing on each side of her. Lucy stands next to Garcia, a mixture of worry and frustration on her face.

"Someone start explaining what's so important in 1900s New York for you to take an UNSANCTIONED trip to, WITH NO SOLDIER FOR BACKUP?? The Mothership could have jumped, and we have no means to chase them!"

Luka, Garcia and Lucy remain silent, but the twins have murderous expressions.

"Tesla says hi?" Abby says, smiling at her husband, who's glare only intensifies.

"What is with everyone's fascination with Nikola Tesla? This is the _second_ time you've taken the Lifeboat for a meet and greet."

No one really wanted to be the one to speak up, but Connor steps forward. "We went to Tesla for help with the Lifeboat."

"There's something wrong with the Lifeboat?" 

"Why didn't you wait for me or Wyatt?"

"You took my wife in a damaged time machine?"

"Is everyone okay?"

Everyone speaks at once. Connor puts his hands up. "One at a time. Nothing is wrong with the Lifeboat so we were ALL perfectly safe. Which is why we didn't need you or Wyatt. Also, Abby wanted to meet Tesla. I wasn't going to be the one to tell her no."

Wyatt runs in just then, freshly showered and shirt half on. "You're all alive! Thank God!"

The bunker erupts with their overlapping voices, as the travelers try vainly to explain to the consternation of those left behind in the bunker.

Exasperated, Garcia steps back from the din, puts two fingers to his lips and lets out a shrill whistle. "HEY! Settle down!"

Everyone shuts up and looks at a very pissed off Flynn. "Now… what did you have Tesla help you with?"

The geniuses all look down and begin mumbling under their breath, not wanting Flynn or Denise's wrath aimed at them. It's Abby that steps up to bat. "A cloaking device."

"WHAT?"

Denise yells, "Are you all out of your minds?"

Flynn moves closer to the group, arms crossed, a murderous look on his face. "You took the idea of cloaking technology to Tesla? Nikola Tesla? The same man who tried to invent a DEATH RAY?"

"He never succeeds. Besides, he also came up with the idea for the phasers!" Jiya tries to argue, but Flynn isn't having it.

"Does he know about the phasers?"

Rufus looked guilty as he shrugs, "It might have come up."

"And does he know that it can be modified to KILL?"

"He came to that conclusion on his own."

"Of course, he does," Flynn mutters angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You couldn't have figured it out by yourselves? You just _had_ to recruit a historical figure for help."

"You helped him develop the working principle for the phaser," Jiya pointed out bitterly.

"By getting him the money Edison owed him! I didn't bring a modern concept or give him any ideas."

They fall silent. Flynn turns to their fourth companion. "Abby?"

Her eyes flit everywhere else but to him. "Someone had to keep the geniuses in check. And I wanted to see Tesla for myself," she admits in an undertone.

"And you didn't tell me?" Luka asks quietly.

Abby just stares at him.

"Can you let us check what changed?" Rufus asks quietly. Flynn throws an arm towards the control center.

Rufus and Jiya rush over, anxious to know if any major changes had occurred. They quickly pull up Tesla's history and read through it. _'Nothing seems to have changed'_ Jiya thinks. _'Nothing except...'_ "Rufus?"

"I'm reading it, too." Her boyfriend responds.

"Reading what? What did we change?" Connor makes his way over with the rest of the group.

"It says here that Tesla supported Carl E. Wells with his development of a soldering gun. He encouraged him to patent his design, stating that it is something that would be used for generations." Jiya reads, smiling.

Rufus couldn't contain his grin. "I should have left my soldering gun with him, huh?" His smile dies seeing nine faces in states of disbelief and disappointment. "Good thing I didn't, then."

"Anything else that changed from your timeline?" Denise asks.

"No. Everything looks exactly as it was." Rufus says before turning to the team. "No crazy new inventions."

"No harm, no foul?" Abby looks at Denise, and the older woman just shrugs.

Flynn is the only one that was still pissed. "We have to stop visiting Tesla."

Everyone turns to him in shock.

"But I promised him that we'd tell him if the device he helped create worked," Connor argues, deliberately ignoring the glare from Denise.

"He'll have to live with disappointment. We can't keep interfering with his life." Flynn stated

"Garcia, I think he enjoys our visits." Luka tries to calm his brother. He understood his anger, but Tesla was family.

"It doesn't matter. Unless his life is in danger, we have no reason to visit him again."

No one knew what to say, but they could see the absolute anger on his face. They didn't argue.

" _Brate—_ "

Garcia holds up a finger at Luka, cutting off whatever he wants to say, and strides away to the quarters.

They look after him for a few seconds before turning to his twin. He feels eyes on him. "I don't know what's up with him," he admits in annoyance, his gaze never leaving the direction where Garcia went.

Lucy steps up to him with a hand on his arm. "Let me go talk to him."

Luka turns relieved eyes on her, nodding his thanks. "I still need to talk to Abby, too."

"Go easy on her, okay? She tried her best looking after our friends."

Luka nods and turns to his wife. "Let's go to our room. We need to talk."

Lucy doesn't hear anything further as she is already half way to Flynn's room. The door is slightly ajar. He was obviously expecting someone to follow him. She knocks anyway.

Flynn opens it further and looks down at her with a raised brow. "I was expecting Luka."

Lucy flashes a smile at him. "He's talking to Abby, but I can give you a mirror if you like."

"Lucy-"

"We are going to talk about whatever's bothering you, Flynn. I'm not going anywhere. So talk. Please."

"What's there to talk about?" He all but threw himself on the only chair in his room. "The geniuses behind the Lifeboat take it out for a joyride, consult with an inventor from the past bringing _future_ tech with them, and you're all okay with it. No harm done! I got Tesla the money he was owed, and it helped him develop a working prototype for a stun gun that Rittenhouse is still trying to make lethal." He smirks sardonically, throwing his hands up. "The universe just hates me."

Lucy walks further into the room and sits on his cot, studying him quietly.

"You think that because it was _you_ that got him the money that he invented something crazy? And since they went and _gave_ him an idea, that he didn't take advantage of, that you're what, bad luck or something?"

Flynn looks down at his hands. "Every good thing I try to do is always overshadowed by the negatives that come with it."

Lucy sits at the edge of his cot so that she could reach her hand out and place it on his knee. "That's not true."

"My first mission against Rittenhouse should have been a success, but I erased Amy from the timeline."

"You never should have had to take that trip in the first place," Lucy says without judgement. "I remember someone saying that I shouldn't hold myself responsible for what Rittenhouse does."

Flynn looks away, knowing that he is that someone. How many times had he told her, during their late night chats when she couldn't bear the weight of Rittenhouse on her shoulders.

But still, "I still made the choice. I still went back. To the Hindenburg. To Tesla. Even my decision to flag Rittenhouse's transfers got my family killed. So either I always make the worst possible choices, or this is all meant to be. I can't make the right choice if I tried."

Lucy feels a twinge in her chest, seeing the usual stalwart in the team doubt himself this much. She squeezes his knee. "You don't really believe that."

He looks at her through his lashes. "With how a lot of things haven't really gone my way?" He shrugs and shakes his head.

"Hey, you got us to your side now. That should count for something," she reminds him gently.

"That's not how the rest of this team thinks; you know this." His smile doesn't reach his eyes. Then he leans forward and buries his face in his hands.

"I understand that stopping Rittenhouse is paramount, and that I should never stop. But... I'm just so damn tired, Lucy," he looks up from his hands, all the weariness and suffering creating a fracture in his usual stoic facade. "I'm beginning to think I'm being set up to fail after everything I've done."

"Maybe that's true," Lucy says and his eyes snap up at her. "But you have us now, and we won't... I won't... let you fail. We will defeat Rittenhouse, and save the people we love, somehow, some way... together."

Lucy takes his hand in hers.

"Together," he repeats.

"Together."


	12. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1230797386857033729): Wyatt has been acting strange lately. Refusing to go on missions. When he and Flynn are holed up in a barn, Flynn takes it upon himself to get to the bottom of his behavior.
> 
> #Flogan #DisasterTwins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a platonic Flogan-focused imagine.
> 
> And this is the first time SallyExactly contributes to our Imagines! ^_^

Lucy, with her wonderful empathy, was the first to notice Wyatt’s strange mood.

But he wouldn’t talk to her about it.

“I’m fine, Lucy.” He focused on the coffee maker, but no one—not even Lucy—needed THAT much attention on coffee making.

“Oh, are you really.”

He did look up then. “We’ve all taken damage in this fight,” he said softly. “It’s… nothing you can fix. But thanks.” He attempted a smile, failed horribly, and walked away with his coffee.

Lucy watched him go with narrowed eyes, unaware that Flynn had seen the whole thing.

Lucy was debating whether or not to follow after him and questioning him more when the alarms went off. Rittenhouse had jumped. She decided to table everything until after this mission. Jiya rushed to the computer with Rufus not far behind her. "Michigan, October 7th, 1871."

Lucy wracked her brain, but came up empty. October 8 of the same year is the Chicago fire. "I got nothing." She said.

"The Peshtigo Fire." Wyatt answered, "Happened the same day as the Chicago Fire." Everyone looked at him surprised. "What? I read."

"You're coming along then."

"The Peshtigo Fire killed well over a thousand people," Wyatt said as they strapped in. "Some estimate over two thousand."

"And no one remembers this why?" Flynn asks.

"Great Chicago Fire," Rufus answered. "That's what my hometown is known for. That... and pizza."

Lucy was staying out of this one as she knew she wouldn't be of any help. She didn't know anything about the fire and very little about the town it originated from. "Take Abby with you, guys! A doctor couldn't hurt." Lucy yelled up the stairs before they closed the hatch.

"NO!!"

Wyatt yelled back down. Flynn and Rufus gave him a look. "We'll take Luka. Have a boys mission. We haven't had one in a while."

Luka jumped up from the couch and kissed Abby before making his way into the time machine. "I knew you missed me, Wyatt." Luka winked at him.

"Gross."

Abby just stood there blinking and only managed to wave at them. "Come back in one piece, will 'ya, boys?"

"We'll try to keep Luka out of trouble," Garcia quipped with a grin. "No guarantees, though."

Luka took a swipe at him and missed as the hatch door closed.

The girls watched as the Lifeboat whirled to life and then disappeared. Abby looked at the other two. "Research then a movie?"

"By that you mean, I do the research while Jiya picks the movie and you make the popcorn?" Lucy smiled at the doctor.

"Of course." She laughed and walked off.

The boys landed in 1871 and first order of business, as always: find transportation, steal some clothes. Clothes came easy off a washing line; horses, not so much.

"So, Wyatt," Flynn said as they walked along. "Any ideas who or what Rittenhouse wants with a fire that no one remembers?"

"No idea. The fires have to happen, though. Otherwise it's the Hindenburg debacle all over again." He eyed Flynn with a shrug.

Flynn felt guilt for being responsible for Amy being erased, but he pushed it aside. "No one important lives here? Or in Michigan?"

Wyatt thought before going pale. "My family."

"I thought you were from Texas?" Luka questioned.

"I am. My great, great grandfather moved there to live with his uncle after the fires."

"So Grandpa Logan is the target?" Rufus chimed in.

"He was the only survivor. He's gotta be like 17."

Garcia clapped Wyatt on the shoulder. "Okay. Much as I hate to say this: you'll be taking point in this mission."

Wyatt smirked. "Did it hurt you to say that?" 

Luka and Rufus snickered.

"Shut up." He gave Wyatt a little push "Okay, cowboy, lead the way. Where do we start?"

"Believe it or not. Peshtigo. My family is originally from there. We have ‘til tomorrow to find Rittenhouse. The fires were so bad they boiled people alive that were hiding in water tanks." Wyatt informed them.

The team followed behind, everyone nervous, but prepared.

"I could really do without hearing that," Rufus eventually mumbled. "Gonna have nightmares."

Wyatt just gave him an apologetic look.

"How did the fires start?" Luka asked.

"Normal brush fires," Wyatt explained. "A bad wind kicked up and spread the flames into an uncontrollable firestorm."

"So it's not likely Rittenhouse can stop it?" Luka was thinking. "I mean, they would have to convince a bunch of people not to do normal brush fires."

"They could pay them?" Rufus suggested.

"Probably going to use the fire to cover the death of Wyatt's ancestor," Flynn said.

"Or just make sure he doesn't move to Texas," Luka suggested.

"Can we not talk about my possible non-existence while I'm right here?" Wyatt said wryly. "Come on, their farm was about a mile south of here."

"We know. Sorry, man," Rufus commiserated.

"But this is how Lucy tries to figure out Rittenhouse's plan, isn't it? Talk it out with us," Flynn reasoned. "I know this will be hard for you to hear, but we have to plan for every contingency."

Wyatt pursed his lips. "Fine. Let's go."

Half an hour later, Luka and Rufus were racing to the next town over with Wyatt's great great grandfather.

Flynn and Wyatt stayed to take out the Rittenhouse goons and their hired help. Two against ten isn't such bad odds. But it ended with Flynn getting a twisted ankle.

"Did you have to jump out of the barn loft onto three guys?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Flynn answered, propping his foot up as they sat in the barn. "Horses?"

"Spooked, all ran."

"Guess we're waiting then until Luka and Rufus get back." Flynn pointed to his ankle.

"Trust you and your dramatic ass to complicate things," Wyatt grumbled with no real heat.

"Good thing we brought Luka along. Otherwise, you and Abby would be lugging my fine dramatic ass back to the Lifeboat."

Wyatt stills. "Uh-yeah. It's a dangerous mission, so..." He shrugged.

"Oh, please," Flynn scoffs. "You have as much foresight as Rufus has game. So tell me the _real_ reason why you weren't so keen on taking Abby with us on this mission."

"Because... huge fire. Rittenhouse. There'll be a lot going on."

Flynn raised a brow. "Just like any other mission she's been on since she and Luka joined us."

Wyatt started and sputtered some more before Flynn took pity on him.

"What's going on?" he asked gently, sensing the other man's struggle.

“It’s nothing,” Wyatt snapped. “Mind your own business, Flynn.”

Flynn gave him a Look. “Oh, come on, when have you _ever_ known me to do that?”

“I’m serious—“

The Look intensified. “I’m not the only one who’s noticed. Lucy’s worried about you.”

Wyatt stared back rebelliously.

Flynn sighed. Apparently, he’d be drawing on his ‘dealing with toddlers’ skillset today. “Do you not like her?”

“I like her… fine,” Wyatt mumbled.

“Do you feel threatened by her, is that it?”

Wyatt gave him a don’t-be-ridiculous look. Hey, pot, meet kettle.

And the goal was to bait Wyatt into talking.

“It’s safer if she’s not here,” he said finally.

“Yeah, her and everyone else, why should—” He had the sensation of being hit with a brick. “Ohhh.”

Wyatt’s look was venomous.

Flynn raised his hands. "Not judging here. I admire you for having the prudence to try avoiding conflict with my brother."

Wyatt acknowledged with a vague gesture. "You'd both kick my ass."

"Very true." Flynn leaned back to ease more pressure off his ankle. This could take a while.

“No one else knows, and it’s gonna stay that way.” Wyatt’s tone was threatening.

Flynn shrugged. “I have better things to gossip about than you, Wyatt. But you’d better think of something to tell Lucy.”

At the mention of Lucy, Wyatt’s defiance deflated. He stared at his knees.

“It’s safer this way,” he muttered after a while.

“You can’t keep Abby off the missions forever.”

“No, I—“ Wyatt shook his head. “It’s safer. When there’s… no chance.” He shifted his gaze to his knees. “No chance for me to… ruin things.”

Suddenly, he pinned Flynn with a direct stare. “You know what I mean. Don’t you.”

Flynn swallowed.

"Do you honestly think you would ruin things?" Flynn asked while rubbing his ankle.

Wyatt side eyed him. "You're baiting."

"You said it," he pointed out.

"Just drop it."

"Okay." Flynn shrugged and sat back.

* * *

The two sat in silence... time dragged on... Wyatt got antsy.

"Of course I would ruin things!" Wyatt broke his silence. He stood and started to pace. "Look how I royally screwed up with Lucy."

Flynn watched him pace, keeping his expression blank. "You couldn't have known Rittenhouse was going to bring Jessica back. It's not like you have a chance with Abby anyway. She's married."

Wyatt took a deep breath, stopped pacing and in a voice barely above a whisper, said, "She reminds me of Jessica..."

Flynn raised a brow. He hadn't interacted with Jessica much when she was in the bunker, but he could see the similarities.

"Are you really worried about messing things up with Abby," Flynn asked, "or is she just too painful of a reminder of what you already messed up? And does her and Luka's happiness remind you too much of what you lost?"

"You're a bastard, Flynn."

"So I've been told." He smirked.

"Look I… I don't know. I know I have feelings for her. I've been trying to avoid them. I like Luka, I don't want to have this… crush, on his wife. This isn't the time for this, anyway."

Flynn nods. Maybe now was the _only_ time. "Do you _love_ Abby?"

"... I don't know."

“She’s been through so much and she’s still happy,” Wyatt finally muttered.

Ah. So this wasn’t a simple crush so much as something tangled up with jealousies and painful reminders.

“Lots of—” Flynn searched for a less charged pronoun than ‘us.’ “Rufus and Jiya are happy, too.”

Wyatt glanced at Flynn, then away. “We talked once about… her being alcoholic.”

Flynn was starting to get the picture. Sure, Abby was great—whip-smart, sassy, and pretty. But she not only reminded Wyatt of Jess, she knew some of his personal demons by name.

“She said…” Wyatt paused. “She messed up bad, but… she still has her family.”

They were stuck there until Flynn’s brother came back. So he hazarded an observation. “Jess isn’t the only person you see in Abby, is she?”

Wyatt glared. Reflexively. Like he was one of those coin-operated dolls, only in this case the coin was “being asked to examine his feelings.” 

Well, toxic masculinity didn’t do anyone any favors, and Wyatt, give him some credit, actually tried.

Wyatt walked towards the window to peer outside. He wanted to run away from this conversation. He didn't want to _have_ this conversation, but here he was. Trapped with Flynn until Luka or Rufus retrieved them.

Flynn watched him debate with himself. He wasn't expecting him to answer. It was a question that made one really think, but when Wyatt surprised him.

"I don't have a family, Flynn. Who else, but Jess would I see in Abby?" His voice trembled and Flynn could see tears forming in his eyes. "Maybe I should stay here. You can say I was killed."

“If you think a bum ankle will stop me from knocking you out and dragging you back to the Lifeboat if I have to, Logan, think again.” Flynn’s own acidic vehemence surprised him, and then it didn’t.

“You _have_ a family, you thoughtless idiot."

"Or should I repeat to Rufus and Lucy the complete nonsense that just fell out of your mouth?”

Wyatt winced.

“Some free advice, Wyatt—“

“More of what I didn’t ask for. Great.”

“Keep this ‘my nuclear family's gone so I’m ruined and alone’ bullshit to yourself around Lucy.”

Wyatt opened his mouth. Then he closed it again, and Flynn saw the light begin to dawn.

“Right,” Wyatt said. “’cause I’m the only one in this barn who thinks _that_.”

Caught off guard, it was Flynn’s turn to glare. Wyatt smirked.

He had to admit that he set himself up for that.

Wyatt turned to Flynn. "So, kettle. What can you suggest to this pot with the Abby situation? Seeing as that you're being generous with your wisdom right now."

"Do you plan on pursuing your crush?" Flynn asked as nonchalantly as he could.

Wyatt glared once more at him. "She's married...To _your_ brother."

"Well, _your_ marital status didn't stop you from pursuing Lucy while your _wife_ was a resident in the bunker, now did it?" He glared back.

Wyatt recoiled as if he had struck him. He looked away, shame and guilt coloring his features. "I..." he struggled for words, but came up short. Flynn could have sworn he saw a tear fall, but Wyatt was quick to turn away. "I'm trying to change. I don't want to risk my friendship with Abby. Or Luka. Or anyone in the bunker." Wyatt leaned against the open window with a sigh. "You say the team’s my family, but I've done nothing but screw everything up. Lucy doesn't trust me, Rufus and Jiya are pissed because of the Jess thing. We don't particularly get along."

"Who ever says families need to get along?" Flynn countered. "You said so yourself: Abby messed up, but she still has Luka and Joe, and now me at the rest of you. There are times I'd like to dropkick you, but I don't hate you enough to leave you at Rittenhouse's mercy—even when you're at your most idiotic."

Wyatt snorted, shaking his head. "Trust you to make me feel _all_ kinds of special."

"That's the thing, Wyatt, you ain't special." Flynn didn't mince words. "Every person in that bunker has screwed something up and has their demons... even Lucy."

Wyatt felt the weight of that statement coming from the man who always trusted her.

"The difference? Is that you're giving up," Flynn continued. "And look, I get it, I was right there, in São Paulo, after the Hindenburg, and... I could write you a list. But each time, I found a way to push forward and try again."

"Figure out what you're fighting for," Wyatt whispered.

Flynn stood up and walked over to him. "Is Jessica still pregnant?"

Wyatt glanced over at him. "Last time I checked, yeah."

"That's something right?"

"Well sure, but I don't—YOU CAN WALK?!?"

Flynn looked down at his 'sprained' ankle. "Um.. ow?"

"You've been faking it the entire time, when we could have met up with Rufus and Luka _hours_ ago?" Wyatt's fists at his sides were shaking.

"Not one of my greatest ideas, I know," Flynn admitted, making a casual show of returning to his seat. "Trust me, I don't want to be stuck for hours alone with you, but something needed to be done before this unresolved tension got out of hand."

Flynn, while very punchable at the moment, was making sense. It just rankled Wyatt so much that it had to be Flynn who was right, who was the one talking sense into him.

Wyatt took a deep breath before turning away again and trying to calm himself down. Flynn was surprised by this. A few months ago, Wyatt would have tried to punch him. He was, dare he think it, proud of the other man's control over his temper.

"There may be hope for you yet."

Wyatt shot him a glare over his shoulder. "Gee. Thanks, pal."

Flynn ignored the sarcasm. "When did you learn that? The breathing techniques?"

Wyatt blushes, "Abby constantly had me doing them whenever I got too angry to listen to Lucy."

"I don't think you have a crush on Abby."

That confused Wyatt. He turned. "Huh?"

"Abby is the only person that's been nice to you. Apart from Luka, of course, but you were partnered with Abby. You spend most of your time keeping her safe and she spends most of hers patching you up. Don't confuse gratitude with love.

"Wyatt, you know what you need, is a friend," Flynn said and Wyatt makes a face. "Someone you can confide in, someone who understands, and that person is Abby. But contrary to TV, men and women can just be friends. I think you're having issues reconciling this truth."

"Really, Dr. Phil?" Wyatt scoffed, but Flynn could see through the brittle wall he still wanted to hide behind. Bless this idiot, he's taken the lifeline Flynn offered. Flynn just had to put more effort.

"Having a female friend can do wonders for your perspective, Wyatt," Flynn explained. "And Abby's a great friend to have. And her no-nonsense attitude will definitely keep your ass in line."

"Your approval doesn't mean much if Luka kills me."

"Don't underestimate their bond. They know each other well enough that he trusts her."

"Can I trust myself, though?" came his quiet admission.

That's the question, isn't it?

"The only way you'll know, is to take that risk," Flynn said. "Make your choice. It's all you could hope to do. And if you screw this up, our whole gang will dismember you, and I don't even need to do a thing."

Wyatt raised a brow, "Whole gang? Even Rufus?"

"He'll hold Jiya's hair back for her." Flynn grinned.

Laughing despite himself, Wyatt felt better about the situation. He was still worried about screwing it up, that might never go away, but at least he had a path to go on.

He wasn't going to give up, not this time.

"Let's see if we can catch Rufus and Luka on the road," Wyatt said, feeling better about everything.

"After you." Flynn gestured to the barn door.

"Oh, one last thing," Wyatt stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You're still a bastard."

"... Yes."


	13. Tesla and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1238459953670742016): The team finally test out the cloaking device they had developed with Tesla when Rittenhouse jumps. What do they do when it malfunctions during the mission? Will they actually get it to work?
> 
> #DisasterTwins #MurderVision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references events in Chapter 11: Troubleshooters

It took about the better part of two months before Connor, Jiya and Rufus—with some help from the twins and Wyatt with the grunt work—were able to properly install the cloaking tech into the Lifeboat. Had Rittenhouse not been jumping in the past on the regular, the geniuses would have installed the device within a quarter of the time.

"Now, are we SURE this is gonna work without a hitch?" Wyatt asked, unconsciously shaking off the phantom shocks from his hand from previous failed testings.

"Well, we've reduced the margin of error considerably than before," Connor remarked with a thoughtful look at his creation.

"Not exactly reassuring, Mason," Garcia said, used to double talk and lying by omission.

"Look. The solar panels we added are to help replenish the energy it'll need to keep going," Rufus chimed in.

"What about the electric shock problem?" Luka asked. He, too, had a fair share of Wyatt's experience.

"We've managed to re-channel most of the electrical discharge to be diverted back to the power source," Rufus put in hopefully.

Garcia frowned, as if sifting through the words in his head.

"Meaning it will STILL shock us if touched," he inferred.

Rufus gave him the stink eye before saying, "From a lesser-powered discharge, yeah. Don't be such a wuss."

Luka snorted. "So it's reduced from being a giant defibrillator to what, then?" He doesn't know electronics, but he sure as hell knew the previous discharge was enough to jump-start a cardiac arrest.

Rufus huffed in annoyance before stalking away, the twins laughing at his retreating back. 

"I think we've upset him." Flynn said to his brother.

"Eh." Luka waved it off, looking at Jiya. "Are you absolutely sure it’ll work? I don't want this thing blowing up with my wife inside."

Jiya rolled her eyes. The twins had been particularly annoying today and she was positive that she wasn't the only one that wanted to shoot them with a phaser. "As positive as I can be, Dr. Kovać."

"I see we've upset you as well," Flynn commented as he went to look at the device that was now attached to the Lifeboat. Connor was working on getting a panel over it.

"A little help, please?" The Brit asked and Flynn complied.

"Should we test it out?" Wyatt asked, halfheartedly. The last five tests didn't go so good, and he doubted this one would be better.

"If it shocks us? I volunteer you."

Wyatt flipped Luka.

Connor threw his hands up. "For heaven's sake. Find some rubber matting, stand on it, _then_ test for any electrical discharge with a voltmeter! Plain and simple!"

The faces on the non-geniuses went from blank to mildly chagrined—except Luka, who likely did little to no electrical-related job around the house or garage.

"Because of course you bloody didn't think of it," Connor muttered with an eye roll.

"I can't help it if my PhD only applies in saving lives," Luka quipped with a shrug.

Connor opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He didn't want to encourage Luka. "Where's your better half? Your brother's attitude has been rubbing off on you. It's very unbecoming."

Flynn turned towards Connor, offended. Both he and Luka rolled their eyes, causing everyone else to sigh.

Luka glared at Connor, "Are you going to join us on this trip? Or do we have to be your lab mice again?"

"Lab rats," Flynn corrected, amused by his brother's attitude.

"Luka, Jiya, Flynn, and I should test it." Rufus volunteered. "Wyatt's still having spasms from the last time."

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" Wyatt argued, clearly remembering Rufus telling him to pull the blue wire on the device, resulting in him being electrocuted.

Lucy sat, watching everyone arguing. She was reading a book, enjoying them bicker when the alarms started to blare.

"What've you got?" she asked, striding toward the console as Jiya typed away.

"June 9, 1906, Shoreham, New York," she called out.

Heads automatically turned to Lucy as she went through her mental catalog for the date and place. Rufus joined Jiya at the console and began his own sleuthing.

As the details slotted in her head, Lucy spouted off what she knew.

"Nothing remarkable for that specific date or place," she admitted. "The Hammerstein Ballroom opened that year. Stanford White shot and killed by Harry Kendall Thaw at Madison Square Gardens. It was dubbed 'The Crime of the Century'. Ah... the Society for the Suppression of Unnecessary Noise was established."

The furious typing stopped.

"What?" Lucy looked up to see various degrees of perplexed looks.

"I'd say the last one because Rittenhouse are just plain dicks," Wyatt chimed in.

"Wait."

All were surprised at the urgency in Garcia's voice and the intensity of his face as he looked inward. "That place," he said aloud, eyes seeking Rufus. The latter scowled.

"1906..."

They both perked up as they both spoke: 

"Wardenclyffe."

"What's Wardenclyffe?" Wyatt asked.

"It was a tower that Tesla constructed to experiment with wireless transmissions." Luka explained, everyone gave him surprised looks. "What? I know things."

"So Rittenhouse is going after Tesla again?" Wyatt continued to question.

"Tesla comes up with the concept of WiFi. The tower is shut down due to low funding." Flynn tossed his arm around his brother.

"No the public got it shut down." Lucy corrected him.

Flynn and Rufus shared a look before realizing that they have different knowledge of the Wardenclyffe Tower.

"Yes!" Luka cut in. "Tesla wanted to be able to transmit energy over the air with that tower. The small-scale experiment worked, so he wanted to take it on a larger scale.

"But it was dangerous. He was practically making a giant energy cannon! Even his smaller project wasn't seen as safe. There was one incident of a fire caused by a small explosion, and apparently, one was enough to cause panic and false reports to spread around. So, the mayor asked Tesla to halt these experiments. And this also caused funding to be withdrawn."

Garcia smiled proudly at his twin, while the others stared in slack-jawed silence.

"What? Tesla is a big deal in Croatia."

"I didn't even know about the small fire," Lucy managed in a hushed tone, eyes wide.

Luka tilted his head at her.

"Odd that Morgan pulled the funding," she said as an afterthought. "If what Garcia told me is true, JP Morgan is Rittenhouse."

Everyone but Garcia stiffened.

"But that's a mystery for another day," Connor said briskly. "Who will be going?"

"I'm definitely going," Luka volunteered. "I miss great-uncle Nikola."

Rufus scoffed. "Rub it in, why don't 'ya?" he said through the side of his mouth.

"Lucy should go with us," Garcia announced. "If we're wrong, we need her expertise to figure out Rittenhouse's actual target. Plus you haven't met our great-uncle, have you?"

Lucy flushed at his words.

"That's right!" Luka chimed in. "He'll love to meet you."

This made Lucy perk up even more. Garcia squeezed Luka's shoulder in silent gratitude.

Everyone else gave the twins and Lucy a confused look. They were sure that Lucy had met Tesla already. But with the different timelines, who knows? They shrugged it off.

"What should I tell Abby when she comes back?" Wyatt asked Luka.

"The usual. I'm doing something stupid."

"Tell her we'll keep him in line," Garcia put in, flicking his brother's ear as he passed. Going on this mission meant Luka will be away from his wife and son longer than just a few hours. Which meant he will be extra crabby the longer they're away. Garcia might have suggested he stay behind, but this was Tesla.

 _'Keep yourself safe, great-uncle. We're coming,'_ he thought as he joined the team in the Lifeboat.

Rufus landed the Lifeboat in the proper time and location, not too far from Wardenclyffe. Luckily, they didn't have to steal any clothes.

"Should we be inside when you activate stealth mode?" Flynn asked as he unbuckled his seat.

Rufus shrugged, "If you want. I'm confident it'll work."

Flynn, Lucy, and Luka shared a look before they all scrambled to leave the time machine, the twins banging their heads on their way out.

Rufus rolled his eyes at their antics and lack of faith in him. "Children. All of them," he muttered as he set up the stealth mode. He glanced outside and gave a thumbs up. The others returned it, but took another step back.

Rufus held his breath as he flipped the switch. The screen flashed green. He heard clapping and hollering and smiled. "It works?"

"I never doubted you!" Luka hollered.

Rufus was going to say something when the screen flashed red and the computer shut off. Before he could move there was a loud pop and sparks started flying.

"RUFUS!" Lucy yelled when Rufus yeeted himself out of the very visible Lifeboat.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back. "I don't think it worked."

"You think??" Luka retorted even as he gave Rufus a hand up.

They stood around anxiously for the next few minutes, waiting for the next thing to happen. Nothing came.

Garcia turned to Luka and Lucy. "You two, stay here. Rufus and I will check if we still have a ride home." With that, he strode over to the lip of the Lifeboat, gave Rufus a boost, then grabbed and hoisted himself up and into the machine.

The two took a cautious look around.

"Well, there aren't more sparks," Rufus noted, "and nothing's on fire. Fortunately, we had the cloaking tech on a different power source for this exact reason." He flicked on a few switches, and the pilot's dash lit back to life.

"Is that safe?" Garcia queried with a searching gaze about the Lifeboat's interior.

"I told you, it's fine," Rufus assured, fingers not stopping from typing. "There's a tripping mechanism in place so that it won't mess with the chrono-nav system and controls." He hit one more key before turning his chair to face Garcia. "We've put fail-safes upon fail-safes to make sure that the chrono-nav is protected from practically a nuclear blast just to make sure we can go back to our own time. Trust Jiya, Connor and me that we know what we're doing."

Garcia graced him with a little smile. "I never questioned your abilities," he said, clapping Rufus on the shoulder. "I'm sorry that I came off that way."

Rufus waved it off, but a smile found its way on his lips as well. "Nah, you're good, man." He whirled back on the console to continue the diagnostics.

A few seconds of typing, his face fell.

"Rufus?" Garcia prompted when he noticed Rufus' fingers froze over the keyboard.

Rufus gave a defeated sigh. "Navigation has been shot to hell."

"We're stuck here?"

"Not necessarily. It can be fixed, but I think I'll need Tesla's help."

Flynn gave Rufus a look, "I know I said I never doubted your capabilities… _but_ —"

"Alright! I get it. We should go. We don't want anything to happen to your great uncle." Rufus stomped out of the Lifeboat, annoyed that nothing was going his way today.

* * *

An hour later found the team in front of Tesla's workshop. But the inventor wasn't home. "I say we break in."

"Luka I'm not above shooting you with a phaser." Rufus said. Luka had been particularly annoying to him the entire walk. Flynn had to even pull him away from him a couple of times. "Go bother Lucy. Or your brother."

Luka pouted with his arms crossed. "Sorry… just… bored, I guess."

"You are my favorite twin. I know something’s wrong, don't make me ask. Just tell me what's wrong."

Luka rolled his eyes. Flynn and Lucy were walking around back to see if they could find a way in. He had time. "Joe's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"You know he can always STAY in the bunker with us. Denise approved of it last time you asked."

"Rufus, a black site is no place to raise a child. Neela and Ray are doing a great job taking care of him. I miss having a normal life."

Rufus put his hand on Luka's shoulder. "I get that. I miss my mother and little brother."

"I just... I don't want to miss these milestones he hits, you know," he admitted, eyes bright, turning away.

Rufus clutched his shoulder before he did. "Hey," he said gently, looking into troubled eyes. "We'll find a way, yeah? Me and your great-uncle." He gave Luka's shoulder a squeeze. Those moments with his other kids were ripped from him, and Rufus would be damned if he can't do something about bringing Luka back to Joe on time.

Luka smiled gratefully at Rufus. "I don't blame you for us being stuck here. I knew the cloaking device wasn't going to work."

Rufus scoffed, "So much for you being my favorite. You doubted me."

Luka rolled his eyes, "No, the indicator was blinking blue."

Rufus was confused. "So?"

"So. When it blinks blue it always malfunctions. When it blinks green, it works." Luka shrugs in a 'duh' type of way.

Rufus just stared at the tall man. "... WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

Luka jumped at the loud volume Rufus's voice had reached, "Um, I thought you knew. Three geniuses working on one problem and none of you never noticed?"

Rufus's jaw dropped open, thinking back to all the times it must have warned them it wasn't going to work, and neither he, Jiya, nor Connor had taken notice of it. "Tesla must have put in that fail safe."

"What?" Luka asked, perplexed.

Rufus dismissed it with a wave. "It'll be easier to show you than tell you, once we meet with Tesla."

Luka nodded once. "Okay. But how is he going to help you without showing him future tech?"

Rufus blew out a breath in frustration. "We don't have a lot of options. Which was why I took the cloaking tech off to show it to him. _And_ we have Tesla's notes."

"You still have it?" Luka raised a brow.

"Yeah. Never took it out of the Lifeboat to preserve it. And we have a digital copy, of course."

Luka nodded, looking somewhat appeased. Then, he looked around, looking troubled. "Still no sign of Great-uncle, and Lucy and Garcia aren't back yet. I don't like this."

Rufus looked around as well, "Maybe they’re making out. Or banging against the backdoor. Or literally anything that results in resolving the sexual tension."

Luka gave a 'really' look, but couldn't help but agree. It would definitely make the two more bearable to live with.

"I don't like this," Garcia murmured as he kept an eye on the front of Tesla's office, clenching and unclenching his fist on the table.

He and Lucy sat at a small table at a cafe with a direct view of Tesla's office front. He suggested this spot so as not to look conspicuous in case Rittenhouse has been watching this place.

"He's probably holed up in his lab in Shoreham," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe." He blew out a breath. "If Wyatt were here, I'd suggest splitting up, but even _then_ , it's not a great idea." He put his fist in front of his mouth as he contemplated. "Three more minutes, then we round up Rufus and Luka and head to his warehouse lab."

Flynn looked back towards the door, trying to figure out why Rittenhouse could have possibly wanted to kill Tesla this time around. Then thoughts of Joe invaded his mind. Lucy's hand on his brought his attention back to her.

"You and Luka have been acting weird since Abby left."

Flynn sighed, "Yeah. Joe's birthday is tomorrow. I've been trying to keep him distracted, but it hasn't been working. We've just been annoying."

Lucy smiled at him. "I wasn't going to say anything."

He laughed. "Yeah, well—"

"Garcia?"

They both turned to find Tesla.

He reflexively stood up. “ _Ujak_ (uncle)," he replied, stopping himself from offering a handshake in time.

Tesla scowled, but followed his lead. [What are you doing here?] he asked.

[Rit-they've returned, and we fear you might be in danger.]

Tesla's lips pursed. [I see,] he replied, with a furtive glance at his surroundings.

Garcia took a breath. [And... we also need your help.] At the look of indignation, he quickly added, [I know you didn't want us to return for frivolous purposes, but Rufus can't do this on his own.]

Tesla's mouth disappeared under his mustache. "Very well," he acknowledged, switching in English. "Let's go inside."

"I understand your need for secrecy with your need to speak in our native tongue, but people do not look too kindly at someone speaking a language they don't understand," Tesla explained once they were in his office.

"It is lovely to see you again, Mr. Flynn, Ms. Preston," Dorothy Skerritt interjected, sending a Look Tesla's way.

He gave a small harrumph and made a curt bow to Lucy. Garcia had to bite his lip from grinning. Seemed like Ms. Skerrit trained his great-uncle well with regards reminding him of social norms.

Garcia excused himself to fetch Luka and Rufus.

"Now, what did I tell you about returning, hmm?" Tesla asked archly, eyes on Rufus.

"We know, Mr. Tesla," he said with a grimace, "and I'm really sorry. But we really have a good reason this time since Rittenhouse is back and we really think they're after you again. It just so happened our machine broke down, and you're the best person to help us. Please."

Tesla huffed out a breath. "It is not as if I can turn you away," he said at last.

"Are you mad at us?" Luka asked, not really understanding Tesla's attitude.

Tesla let out a sigh, "Of course not, my boy. I'm sorry, I've just been under a lot of stress recently. I do enjoy your visits." He smiled at the end; he _was_ happy to see them. "I met your Abby. She was lovely. A little...demanding, but lovely all the same."

Luka smiled wide, "Yeah, she can be bossy. But I love that about her."

Garcia tossed his arm around Luka, smiling and Tesla just stared at them. He still found it surreal that they shared his face.

"We enjoy visiting you as well, uncle," Garcia returned. "But first, we need to keep you safe. Could you tell us what you're presently working on?"

Tesla turned a sharp eye at him, then forced himself to relax. Which, to Garcia's mind, understandable, what with enterprising jerks like Edison around, Tesla would be skittish of people asking about his work.

"I've been working on sending signals over the ether," he began. And he excitedly went on to explain what essentially boiled down to signal and power transmission.

"Dude's like steampunk Tony Stark," Rufus murmured as Tesla wound down his explanation.

Luka snickered, but Garcia guessed he didn't know what 'steampunk' was.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard his twin ask Lucy, "What's steampunk again?" Lucy explained and Luka snickered again, fully understanding the joke. Garcia rolled his eyes at his brother.

"And what is it that you all need help with exactly?" Tesla asked once again, capturing everyone's attention. "Don't tell me you need my help creating something else." He glared at Rufus, when he said this, "I've told you already how I feel about that."

Rufus raised his hands in surrender, "And I got the message loud and clear, believe me. The cloaking device _does_ still need work, but that's something for us future folk to figure out. We actually-"

"There is nothing wrong with the device."

Rufus blinked, surprised that Tesla had interrupted him in such an annoyed way. "What?"

"The cloaking device. It works perfectly fine. I made sure that all you had to do was secure it to a newer and bigger power source. It flashes blue if it's not secure properly."

Luka gave Rufus a smug look, but Rufus made it a point to _not_ look at the doctor. "Genius." Luka complimented.

Rufus rolled his eyes. Hard.

Garcia smacked his brother on the shoulder and gave him a look. No need to antagonize too much their only hope to get back to the present.

"We'll need to stop Rittenhouse first if Rufus and Mr. Tesla can get any work done," Lucy spoke up at last, then looked to Garcia. "Any ideas?"

Garcia contemplated, his eyes unfocused but looking in Tesla's direction, making the inventor squirm. A slow smile spread across his face, then he glanced at Lucy, then finally at Luka.

He gave his twin a look, then twitched his lips just so. There was a funny look from Luka, then understanding, and then the same devious grin.

"Should we be scared?" Rufus asked timidly.

Forty-five minutes later, Luka walked closer to Tesla with a giant smile on his face. "You are… handsome."

Garcia chuckled, agreeing with his brother, but quickly dropped the amused smirk at Tesla's blank stare. "You _do_ look great."

Tesla looked in the mirror again. "I feel naked."

He touched his freshly shaved face, not liking how he didn't feel the familiar and comforting bush of his mustache. Now, it was gone.

The twins suddenly felt guilty and even a little ashamed for convincing Tesla to shave off his trademark mustache, but given how he could easily pass for either of them, it was a reasonable thing to do with Rittenhouse in the hunt.

"It's almost frightening, isn't it? How similar we are," Tesla asked them, making eye contact through the mirror.

"We felt the same way when we found each other. It takes getting used to."

Garcia went on to explain the plan, much to Luka and Lucy's dismay.

He gave a put-upon sigh. "Listen, you two. This is what I do; you know that."

"Doesn't mean we'll like it," Lucy grumbled. Luka nodded in support.

"You have your... weapons, so I suggest you use it," Garcia reminded them. He looked on to the rest. "Ready?"

Rufus raised his hand. "Can I log in my dislike for the plan, too?"

"Noted," Garcia retorted. "Now, let's go."

Tesla was leading Mrs. Skerritt, Rufus, and Luka down the secret tunnels to Wardenclyffe. Luka had his phaser out and in his hand. He was walking beside Tesla. He wasn't as brave as skilled as Garcia was, but he was definitely brave enough to do something stupid to protect Tesla.

Meanwhile, Garcia was with Lucy, much to his dismay. They were taking the long way to Wardenclyffe, hoping to lure Rittenhouse out.

"Still upset?" Lucy asked as casually as she could.

Garcia let out a heavy sigh, "I can say no to you. I know I can. I say no to Luka _all_ the damn time. Yet, the two of you _some_ how convinced me that having you tag along was a brilliant idea."

Lucy stopped walking and pulled Flynn into an archway. "Hey! Would you have preferred us convincing you or following you without you knowing? Because you _know_ we would have done that."

Flynn took a step closer and shielded her body from anyone passing by. "Lucy. I left _Luka_ in charge of protecting _Nikola Tesla_. I love him, but that man makes very poor decisions."

"Well then we better hope that Rittenhouse is following us and not them." Lucy glared at him.

"You of all people should know that I'm capable of looking after myself," she added. "And Luka isn't as hopeless as you make him out to be."

There was a stubborn set to his chin as he looked away from her. Undeterred, she grabbed his chin in her fingers to get his attention. Her irritation waned at seeing his troubled eyes. She could see the naked worry in them: for his brother, for Tesla and perhaps, for her?

"Hey," she said softly. "We'll get through this."

It must have been the conviction in her tone, but his stormy green eyes turned intense, and awed. _'There you are.'_

He drew back a bit, the tension in his shoulders relaxing minutely. "Fine. But you'll be doing what I say. You hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. Tesla," she replied, holding back a smile as she was reminded they had a role to play. She can't help feeling the thrill of executing a plan to thwart Rittenhouse. With Garcia at her side, she felt she could take on anything.

Unable to help herself, she used a finger to push back a lock of hair from his eyes, and bit her lip. While not an exact copy of Tesla's hairstyle, and correctly presuming how vain Garcia could be, she took private glee at seeing how uncomfortable he was with his borrowed look. How the inventor made it look dapper was a mystery.

Lucy let her hand trail down his face and then placed it on his chest. Flynn just watched her face, not wanting to move. She had a hint of a smile on her face.

She took a step closer. He instinctively placed a hand on her waist. His other hand reached up to hold her hand. He smiles at her. "Are you trying to seduce me Professor Preston?" 

Lucy raises a brow and smiles back, "No more than usual, Mr. Tesla." Lucy's demeanor starts to crack and her shoulders begin to shake.

Flynn clicks his tongue, annoyed. "Cute. That's real cute. Hurtful, but cute."

Lucy had a puzzled little smile. "Hurtful?"

"Hurtful," he repeated enigmatically, then turned away. As he did, a change came over him: his black was slouched, his shoulders rounded. After a few steps, he turned back to her, and for a moment, Lucy forgot she was with Garcia.

"Come along, Ms. Skerritt." Even his tone and accent was a close mimicry to the inventor.

She tamped down her grin and adjusted her hat, a last-minute disguise borrowed from the woman herself. It's not much, but it will hopefully fool their pursuers from a certain distance.

"I hope those two will be alright," Dorothy remarked, hands wringing in her lap.

The last time she was accompanied by Garcia, he got shot to protect her. Being reminded of that fact made Luka more jittery.

Rufus was in the middle of explaining to Tesla the modifications they've made, showing him the notes they've accumulated—which included Tesla's notes. On hearing Dorothy's words, he gave Luka a concerned look.

"They should be fine," Luka assured her with a small grin, but Rufus has spent a lot of time around Luka enough to see the cracks in his façade. "I just hope his stupid plan works," he grumbled as an aside.

"Well, if nothing else, Lucy's with him," Rufus put in as Tesla pored over their combined notes. "She's gotten us through tight spots before. And you could trust them to look after each other."

Luka turned to him with a hangdog expression. "I suppose you're right," he admitted, then looked to the door. _'Come on, Garcia...'_

* * *

"We've got company," Garcia murmured, his eyes still on the pavement before him as they walked.

Lucy resisted the urge to look up and decided to trust him at his word. She also fought the instinct to grab his arm, and drew the purse closer to her body instead, feeling the weight of the phaser within.

"How many?" she asked in low tones. "Could Emma be with them?"

"Hard to tell," he admitted, frustration passing his face as quickly as it appeared.

"Do we lead them away," Lucy asked, "or try to take them out?"

"If we try to take them out, then they know we're onto them," he pointed out.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I trust you, Garcia."

He looked down at her and saw no hesitation in her eyes. "You can always trust me."

"That's what I just said." She smiled.

"Then let us make a short detour." He winked.

A few minutes later and they were in the small train station that stopped in Shoreham. They sat down on a bench as if they were waiting for the train.

"Four," Garcia said.

"Four," Lucy didn't doubt him. Garcia's detour must have caused the goons to out themselves by following and keeping him in sight. "Do we get on the train?"

Garcia glanced at her and she thought of a long train ride, a small cabin, but this was not the time.

"No, we need to go back to uncle Nikola," he said.

"There could be more men watching the tower. You have the phaser ready?"

Lucy wrapped her hand around the handle, the weapon still in her bag. "Yes."

"Wait, then follow, and shoot the man who follows you."

"Be safe," she told him in return.

He smiled, like he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her on his side... making quite the team.

But he got up and started to walk across the platform, then disappeared to the side of the station house.

Three men not so subtly followed.

Lucy stood up and followed them. She could do this.

She felt eyes on her as she followed the path Garcia had set. She gripped the handle of the phaser tightly, knowing the goon was behind her.

When she turned the corner to the station she quickly turned around, aiming her phaser. Her arm was steady. A man walked around and she shot him in the chest. His body seized and then fell. The gun he was holding clattered on the ground. She reached down to grab it and turned.

Garcia had returned, looking a little disheveled, but uninjured. There was a strange look on his face.

"See something you like?" she asked, walking towards him, holding the gun out for him.

Garcia raised a brow and took the gun from her. "That was very attractive."

"... are you flirting?"

Garcia sighed, pointing at his head, where she could see a lump forming. "I was hit on the head. Don't hold anything I say against me."

"Hmm, what a shame." Lucy smirked at him.

"Is it?" Flynn looked like it suddenly got very hot in Shoreham.

"We should get back to Tesla," Lucy changed the subject to make him squirm.

"Yes, of course." He couldn't exactly argue. "Let me just tie this guy up."

Some minutes later, they were making their way to Wardenclyffe Tower.

"’We being followed?" Lucy asked.

"No," Garcia said after a moment.

"So if Emma is here, and she didn't follow us..."

They stepped up their pace and hoped Tesla, Luka, and Rufus had made it there safely...

"Well, if it isn't the Scooby Gang featuring the Psycho Twins."

Rufus and Tesla froze and slowly turned around. Sure enough, Emma was standing in the middle of the room, henchman on her side. Both have their guns trained on them.

"Emma." Luka stepped in front of the geniuses.

She lifted her gun arm at him, looking amused. "Really, Flynn? You think you can take us on?"

Luka blinked, but managed to control further reactions. They could use this, but how?

"I was wondering when you clowns would show up," Emma went on, perching herself on a nearby table.

"Why don't you make it easy for everyone and tell me where Tesla is?"

Luka looked around for anything that could help him in this situation. He knew he couldn't take them by himself. If only Garcia were here… but Emma thought _he_ was his brother.

He cleared his throat, "Not gonna happen, Emma. You might as well kill us."

"Lu-Flynn!" He heard Rufus behind him. "Please don't antagonize the angry people with guns."

"Shut up, Rufus." Luka said through clenched teeth. _'That's something Garcia would say,'_ he thought, proud of himself.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this, boys." She seemed to have realized something at that moment. "Where's the Princess? Is she with Tesla?"

"Yes." Tesla said.

"What the fuck, Luka?" Luka said, his head tilting in Tesla's direction, but he never took his eyes off of Emma and the Rittengoons. But Luka had to admit he would have said something that dumb.

"And here I thought your little cult didn't need someone like Tesla? What, your whipping boy Edison couldn't steal his invention for you?"

Emma waved her gun. "Plans change. Besides, don't you want him to actually develop a wireless energy system? He's so close to making it a reality. He just needs a liiittle push."

"From you?" Rufus asked flatly. "Not that I doubt your charitability–which I really do–but what would Rittenhouse gain from Tesla's tech?"

Emma tilted her head at him, disappointment in her face. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"We all knew what happened," Luka interjected, cringing internally. Lucy will chew him out, and Garcia will gleefully help, but he needed to buy them some time. _'I'm sorry, uncle...'_

"His project was discontinued due to lack of funding and three citizens complained." _'Keep talking, keep them from seeing uncle's face, and PLEASE, don't say anything, uncle...'_ "How will you get around that?"

"Simple." She walked up to him and stopped beyond Luka's reach. "We just persuade him to hand over his work to us, and we'll finish it for him."

"Out of the question!" Tesla blurted out. Luka's blood ran cold.

"It's out of your hands, doc," she cut him off. Her face hardened. "Enough chit-chat. Help me find his work, or bring me Tesla, and I _might_ consider letting Rufus bring your bodies back home." She pulled back the hammer of her revolver.

Luka still had his phaser aimed at the ready. He could easily take Emma out with it, but her goons would more than likely kill him and everyone behind him. He didn't know where Lucy and his brother was, if they were hurt. _'What would Garcia do?'_

Looking at Emma, he knew what he had to do. "Let Luka go, and I'll lead you to Tesla."

Emma gave him a slightly puzzled look as Rufus hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"She's not going to let us walk out of here, Rufus. She doesn't need us alive to look for notes. She _does_ need Tesla. I'm trying to protect the most important person in this room."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Getting sentimental on me, Flynn?"

"Well, I'm not a cold hearted bitch. And Luka has a family to get back to." Luka sneered at the redhead.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Garcia said from behind one of the goons. He pressed the barrel of his gun against the goon’s neck. He looked over towards Lucy. She was in a similar position with her phaser.

"Did you seriously shave his mustache?" Emma asked, hands raised.

"He's handsome, no?" Luka asked with a smirk.

"I hate your face."

"Not that I care." Luka gave her a shit-eating grin.

"What happens now?" Tesla asked.

[We'll have to dispose of the trash,] Garcia replied in Croatian.

His great-uncle frowned. [You intend to kill them?] His dismay is very clear.

[We intend to get them out of your hair.]

Garcia eyed Luka. [Stay with uncle and Dorothy. We'll be back.]

"Garcia..." Luka didn't like his brother's non-answer.

"We'll be back," Garcia repeated, then nudged the goon in front of him to walk towards the door. He beckoned to Rufus.

As Garcia and Lucy steered their captive towards the exit, Rufus quickly handed the fixed cloaking circuit to Luka.

"Grab the notes," he asked of Luka before rushing to catch up with his other teammates, taking his phaser out of his pocket.

"So you're just gonna kill me? In front of Wardenclyffe? What if someone sees? They'll think it was Tesla." Emma taunted.

"I'll take my chances." Flynn responded, readjusting the grip on his gun. He wanted to end her life then and there, but he knew the risk. He'll walk her and the goons to the edge and hopefully their bodies would fall right into the water.

"The good doctor acted _just_ like you. You're a bad influence on him." When Flynn didn't respond, she continued, "If he keeps acting as gung-ho as you do he might not make it to the end of this war. Wouldn't want that little boy of his growing up without a father."

Garcia reached out and spun Emma around to face him. His gun dug into her chin. "Are you threatening my family? I have no problem ending you right here, right now."

"Then do it." She sneered.

"Garcia." Lucy said. "Not here."

Garcia looked over at Lucy and held her gaze a moment too long. Emma took the opportunity afforded to her and brought her knee up. Hard. 

Garcia grunted in pain and heard a phaser go off before Emma tried to take his gun from him. He heard a high pitched scream as he wrestled with Emma, but one solid punch to his head and she was suddenly bolting from the encounter with his gun, randomly firing behind her. He felt a sharp pain in his bicep.

He went down, but opened his eyes in time to see Lucy take down a goon that was hovering over Rufus. 

_'Damn, that's hot,'_ he thought seconds before realizing he probably had a concussion.

"Lucy! Are you alright? I heard you scream." Garcia said as he staggered to his feet, holding his arm.

Lucy scoffed as she helped Rufus up. "That wasn't me. That was Rufus."

Garcia gave a breathless chuckle as he leaned heavily against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?!"

His eyes shot open at hearing Lucy's voice so close.

"It's just a scratch," he assured her as she eyed his hand that clutched his arm, blood staining his fingers. "And it's been quite a day."

"I'll say. Jacket off," she commanded.

He wasn't going to deflect her worries any further, not when she looked so worried, hair in beautiful disarray. His angel of mercy. _'Not the time, Garcia.'_

He complied with a sigh to express his displeasure at her fussing, and he would rather die than admit out loud that he enjoyed it.

He helped Lucy bind the wound with pieces of fabric from his sleeve, then did as he was told and sat back as Lucy finished tying it. There was no denying he liked how she took care of him.

"Hey!"

But his pleasure was short-lived when Luka came skidding to a stop before them. He gave him and Rufus (who likely grabbed his brother) the stink-eye.

Luka looked from one to the other. "Are we interrupting something?"

"That's usually Wyatt's job," Flynn muttered under his breath.

"We're fine," Lucy said. "Tesla?"

"Safe," Luka assured her. "Emma?"

"Ran off," Flynn answered. "She'll cut her losses and run."

"Maybe Rittenhouse will learn not to mess with our great-uncle," Luka huffs.

"We can only hope," Flynn sighed. Every time they came back here, they risked changing the face of the entire world. Not to mention Tesla was getting more and more upset with them. "Let's check on Uncle and then head home."

"It looks like I won't be missing Joe's party," Luka said with relief.

"Wait," Lucy stopped them as they started to move. "Rufus, did you get the Lifeboat's nav fixed?"

Rufus blinked. "Well, shit."


	14. UnPhased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1240881757416763393): Luka and Wyatt are setting up targets for Flynn to practice with above ground when they accidentally frighten a mama bear and her cubs.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #UnPhased

"You gotta move," Rufus told them.

"Why?" Wyatt questioned as they, Luka, and Flynn all stood above ground in the target area.

"We're running some tests on the Lifeboat," Rufus explained. "Sensitive tests. So if you wanna practice with that electric field generator, aka phaser, then you need to do so somewhere not here."

The guys all looked between each other and shrugged. It didn't matter to them where they practiced.

"Alright," Flynn said. "We have our phones if Rittenhouse jumps."

"I'll call," Rufus promised, then went back inside.

Luka glanced around.

"Which way we want to go?" he asked.

"That way," Wyatt said. Not as dense, we can put our targets at longer distances.

"Sounds good," Flynn had to agree. "Let's go."

Flynn was being a complete dork with his phaser. Acting like he was Clint Eastwood and drawing it on his 'target', a random tree. Luka and Wyatt were setting up the target boards a little ways away and laughing at the Time Bandit.

"I expect you to do that, not your brother." Wyatt said, chuckling as they could still see Flynn messing around.

Luka rolled his eyes, but smiled over at his dork of a brother. "Eh, we have a lot more in common then I originally thought."

Wyatt nodded in agreement as they secured the board to the tree. Wyatt then felt a

familiar sensation of being watched and took a quick look around. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

"Everything okay?" Luka asked, noticing the change in the soldier.

"Yeah. It's probably a squirrel watching us or something. No need to be paranoid here."

Luka shrugged, then went over to his brother.

"For someone who's so used to handling weapons, you sure are too excited over a phaser," he remarked as he got near.

Garcia looked up, frozen mid-motion. "They never existed in the timeline I came from," he admitted with a shy smile.

Luka's own smile wavered a fraction, reminded what he hated about this time travelling business. It's like the first time he'd known he had a twin. He pushed that thought aside.

"I still can't get over the fact that we have you to thank for these phasers to exist," he said instead.

"Me, too," Garcia admitted, his features clouding over slightly as he looked to the field before them.

Luka threw an arm around him, drawing him closer. He debated on whether shaking him would dislodge the growing melancholy out of his brother. He's nothing if not reckless, so he did.

"Knock it off, asshole!" Garcia exclaimed with a laugh.

"C'mon, Texas, show us what you've got."

"It's 'Tex'!" Garcia and Wyatt chorused.

Luka threw his hands up. "It's referring to the same place! So what?"

Wyatt turned to Garcia. "Permission to stun him."

"Denied. I have the prerogative to stun him first."

Luka flipped both of them off.

Wyatt and Flynn laughed. Luka just grabbed another target board and walked to another tree. Muttering as he went.

A twig snapped and he stopped to look out at the forest. He could have sworn he heard a low rumbling noise, but ignored it. "Wyatt, are you gonna help or just stand around?" He called back.

Another twig snapped, but he ignored it completely. It had to be a little woodland creature.

"So impatient," Wyatt muttered before joining the other twin. "We should put this one in a more concealed position. Have Flynn practice his aim."

Flynn let off a few shots. The handling was a bit different to a regular handgun but he caught onto it pretty quickly.

"You gonna let us have some practice on that?" Wyatt asked. "Or are you going to continue to act like an excited five year old at Christmas?"

Flynn paused and gave the man a hard look.

“Shit, sorry," Wyatt said. "I wasn't thinking."

"Do you ever?" Luka asked dryly.

Before Flynn could tell Wyatt off, all the birds in the trees scattered in a cacophony of noise.

"That... can't be good," Flynn said instead.

And that's when they all heard the low growl from the dense undergrowth several feet away.

"Guys..." Luka, who was closest to the sound, called out slowly, uncertainly, as they noticed movement from the underbrush.

"Back away. Slowly," Garcia warned him in the same tone. "Now."

Luka slowly stepped back, still facing the unknown creature; it followed his movements. The growling continued as a big bear's head cleared the bushes.

"Nobody. Run," Wyatt reminded them, backing away himself.

"That  _ was  _ the plan," Garcia pointed out in a restrained hiss.

They tried to put more distance, but the bear seemed to be intent to follow them. It reared on its hind legs when it cleared the undergrowth, growling loudly.

"Shiiit, it's big." Luka looked like he was poised to run.

"Luka. Just keep walking away. Slowly," his brother reminded him.

Garcia tensed as the bear dropped down on all fours, letting out a roar as the muscles under the fur coiled and tensed to–

"Oh, FUCK!"

The sound of unleashed laser energy cut through the deafening roar, followed by a loud thud.

The men stood frozen for a few moments, until...

Wyatt rounded on Garcia, whose arm was still holding out the phaser. "What the  _ hell  _ did you do?!"

"Obviously, what needs to be done!" he yelled back.

"You can't just shoot a bear!"

"Not if it's going to maul us!"

Garcia and Wyatt continued their shouting match as Luka crept up to the massive form.

"I think it's still breathing!" he called out to the bickering duo.

" _ Of course  _ it's breathing! I just stunned it!"

Hearing that made Luka breathe easier somehow. It was likely just protecting its territory, and they just came and made a lot of racket and...

"Guys? Guys!"

The other two froze at Luka's frantic tone, also catching several movements from the same spot the bear came from.

"He has friends."

Three bear cubs tumbled out of the bush and began making distressed sounds at the fallen bear.

"Shit. You stunned their mother." Wyatt hissed at Flynn.

"She would have done far worse to us if I hadn't!" Flynn argued.

"We need to get out of here. Fast." Wyatt said. They could come back for the target boards later. Hopefully, the bears will be gone by then.

Luka shook his head, inching closer to the cubs. "We can't just leave them here. What if something tries to harm them?"

"The only threat to them is Trigger McGee over here." Wyatt pointed at Flynn.

Garcia turned away, throwing up his hands, as Luka scowled at the name.

"Still. We can't leave the cubs OR their mother all alone. We're not even sure what the effects of being stunned have done to her."

Garcia heaved out a sigh, his face pained as he turned back to them.

He fished out his phone and made a call.

He began to pace as the call was picked up. "Hey, man...  _ No _ , nothing's on fire. How are the tests going?" He paused as he listened. "Okay. Listen, I need you to look up phaser aftercare for bears." Garcia made a face. "No! This isn't some kinky shit we're trying! Rufus, focus!... YES, there is an actual bear involved."

He rolled his eyes as he ended the call.

Luka's lip was twitching, holding back his grin. "So?"

"He'll call back once he has something. Happy now?" he shot back with a sneer.

"Well you still stunned a bear. So no." Luka said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Garcia crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to apologize for protecting you, Luka. You were the closest. She would have attacked you first. Forgive me for caring."

Wyatt watched the twins glare at each other. He was amused at the exchange, but he also agreed with Flynn. "Luka, we don't wanna be around when she wakes up. Or if papa bear comes back from mauling Goldilocks."

"Leave the jokes to Rufus. It's… weird coming from you." Luka commented.

Wyatt just raised a brow.

They all jumped at the trill of Garcia's phone. He snatched it from his pocket.

"Rufus?... What? You sure?" Garcia sighed heavily. "Fine."

He turned to Luka and Wyatt. "No special aftercare. Effects are similar to humans: lack of muscle control, disorientation, nausea."

Wyatt threw a hand out with a grimace. "I do  _ not  _ wanna be here to witness that."

"So. That's it. We're staying with them," Luka declared.

Garcia's eyes bugged out. "What? Are you out of your mind?? And put that cub down!" He scolded when Luka started petting the cub at his feet.

His twin raised huge eyes at him. Garcia turned away.

"Ew, as if that works on me."

"How can we leave these little ones by themselves?" Luka pleaded, scratching the cub under the chin. It gave a happy growl and planted itself on Luka's shoes. He gave a victorious grin at Garcia.

He rolled his eyes before leaning against a tree. "When she wakes up, I'm throwing you at her,” he told his brother.

Luka just smiled victoriously at him. He leaned down and the other two cubs wandered over to receive attention.

"Should we feed them or something? There's a stream not too far. Maybe we can catch some fish for them." Wyatt suggested with a shrug. Not wanting to leave the twins by themselves. Not knowing what trouble they'd find themselves in.

"Garcia should go fishing. As redemption for stunning their mother." Luka commented.

Garcia rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable," he grumbled. After muttering a string of Croatian, he got up and walked away.

"The stream's that way," Wyatt called out after him.

"Who says I'm going to fish?" Garcia spat back, stomping towards the bunker entrance.

As he put distance from the idiots and the bear family, he heard someone tramp behind him.

He whirled around, ready to chew the person's head off, when he saw Luka and Wyatt in the distance. A small growl made him look down.

The cub sat back, looking up at him with curious dark eyes.

Aw, hell.

Garcia didn't know what to do. He couldn't exactly take the bear cub down into the bunker while the genius squad did their test. He also didn't want to leave it all alone. What Luka and Wyatt said was true, the cubs needed looking after while their mom slept off the stun.

"Ok, little one. I will let you into the entrance hall, but I won't take you inside. Don't want you getting hurt."

Garcia lifted the cub in his arms. It was heavier than he anticipated, but he walked it into the entrance hall, like he said he would and planted the ball of fur on the floor.

The bunker door opened and out walked Abby with a couple of fishing poles and a bucket. They stared at each other before Abby's eyes slid down to the cub. She raised a brow at him.

"I stunned a mama bear."

"I know. Luka called. He said one of the cubs was missing. I guess you found it."

"It followed me." Flynn rolled his eyes, "You going fishing?"

"Someone has to make sure the cubs are fed. Figured a bucket full of fish would be nice. Mama bear will be out for a few hours." Abby informed him as she shoved one of the fishing poles in his hands.

"Abby!"

"Stop whining, Garcia. You're responsible. I appreciate you saving Luka, but now you have to take care of your new charges." Abby gave him a stern look and he grumbled to himself. "So glad we can agree."

He reached for the cub and stomped out, followed by Abby.

Luka looked up from the cub in his lap when he heard them approach. "Oh, good! You found the other one!" The stupid grin was nothing but innocent. He tilted his head when he saw Garcia wasn't alone. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Abby called back. "I wanted to see what trouble you boys have gotten into myself."

"Well..." Luka gestured to the cub on his lap and the mother bear slumbering a few feet in front of him.

Abby drew closer, walking around the sleeping form. "Whoa. She's massive." She looked at Garcia. "How many times did you shoot her?"

He looked offended. "Once!" But Garcia didn't like her thoughtful nod more. "Why?"

"It's been documented that recovery times from a phaser stun depends on body size and density."

"Are you saying she might recover under an hour?"

"Yep."

"Or she might take more time, so we'll need to spend the wait time wisely," Luka chimed in and held up one of the fishing poles to make a point.

Luka then held it out for his brother to take again. He honestly didn't want to move. He and Wyatt had bonded with the two cubs that hadn't wandered off. Luka couldn't remember the last time he had seen the soldier give a real smile and it seemed like the fur balls were putting a big smile on his face.

"I don't want to fish, Luka." Garcia grumbled with a sigh.

Luka rolled his eyes. "Garcia. Go fishing with Abby. You both get a break from me. And I get to play with the cubs. Win-win situation."

Abby shrugged at her brother-in-law. She didn't care either way. And Luka looked content playing with the cubs. Wyatt, on the other had, was ignoring everything around him and just playing with the cub on his lap.

Garcia heaved another sigh, "Abby, would you like to go fishing with me?"

"Golly gee, it's a dream come true." She deadpanned.

Garcia let out an amused snort before turning to Luka, chucking the phaser at him. "Here."

Luka fumbled to catch it, trapped as he was under the little burden in his lap. "What the hell am I gonna do with this?"

"We're not going to forget protocol by being weaponless while we're topside," Garcia explained patiently.

"What about you?"

Garcia gave him a disbelieving look, slightly offended that he even asked, then followed Abby to the stream.

A few minutes into fishing, Garcia watched as Abby set up next to him. She gave him a bright smile and he squinted his eyes at her. "What?"

"Isn't this usually the time you open up about your problems to me? You know… manly stuff."

Garcia chuckled at her. "I was thinking about Wyatt."

Abby raised a brow with a smile. "I hope he's fully clothed in this fantasy."

Garcia rolled his eyes, she was clearly the sister he never had. "I wasn't thinking of anything like that. It's just... he's really trying to be a better person. This whole situation with Jessica is horrible and he could easily become depressed. But he's trying to be a good friend. Did you see the way he was looking at those cubs?"

Abby nodded, "I hope everything works out for him. He's a good man underneath all that NASCAR… Is that all that's on your mind?"

Garcia hesitated a moment before lowering his voice, despite being the only two at the stream he didn't want his voice to carry. "Do you think...Well he and Lucy are friends again. Do you think she'd..."

"Go for him?" Abby supplied and he blushed. "Really, Garcia? You share a room with her."

"Sharing a room with her does not mean sleeping with her," he emphasized as he cast his line.

"So... her hanging out with you more often than she does with the rest of us, her not moving out of your room hasn't clued you in yet?"

Sometimes, he hates smart, insightful people.

"Abby. You know how I feel about her. I've given up on ignoring everyone's meddling. I know or at least I'm starting to believe that she feels the same. But I can't. Not now. I just fear she might move on before I'm ready."

Abby put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I understand, Garcia. But I honestly doubt she's gonna give up on you. And even if she  _ does _ , I highly doubt she'd move on to Wyatt. She has a higher chance of going for Connor before she considers jumping into the sack with Wyatt again."

Garcia grimaced at the thought.

"Wow, thanks," he said flatly. "I'm not sure which mental images scars me more."

Abby burst out laughing, before clapping a hand to her mouth, worried the noise might scare the fish.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the ripples across the water.

"And that's about as much quiet I can take," Abby blurted out, this time making Garcia bark out a laugh.

"How are we supposed to get a bite this way?"

She shrugged. "I didn't plan on this. I was hoping Luka or Wyatt would do this, but..."

"But we lost them to cute little cubs," he finished.

Just then both of their lines gave sharp tugs. They shared a look before getting to work on actually fishing.

* * *

"Do you think Denise would let us keep one?" Wyatt asked, earning a surprised look from Luka. "What?"

"That's something I would ask. Not to mention, I think the Mama bear might not like us kidnapping her child."

Wyatt sighed dejectedly. "I guess."

A low sluggish sounding growl came from the massive bear before them. All three cubs hastily made their way towards their mother.

"Wyatt?"

"We should run."

They both scrambled to their feet, they had a minute or two before mama bear would be able to get back on her feet. Plenty of time to escape. Except...

"The bunker's that way," Wyatt pointed one direction.

"And Abby and Flynn are that way," Luka pointed in the exact opposite.

"Just text them, dumbass!"

Luka's face went slack, then hurriedly fished for his phone.

* * *

Abby yelped as her phone broke the silence, making Garcia jump.

"He knows better than to-"

"He does," Abby talked over him, then focused on listening. "Oh, shit, she is? Meet you at the bunker entrance. Do  _ not  _ come get us. Wait for us there and stay. Put."

"Mama bear's waking up, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Leave it," Garcia advised, seeing her pick up the bucket with their meager catch. "We can go back to them when we're in the clear."

"I am not going to waste our efforts," she countered. "Besides, this could be a useful diversion."

"Not if she's angry."

Abby gave it a little thought. "I suppose…  _ we  _ could always eat it. You and Luka know how to take the scales off and stuff."

Garcia shrugged and lifted the bucket. If the bear smells the fish, he'd rather it go after him than Abby. "There's enough for a nice lunch. I'm sure we can find something in the cabinets to make it taste better."

Garcia then slipped into chef mode and began explaining what he planned on doing with the 6 fish they had caught. He quieted down when they got closer to the scene of his mistake. "Stay close."

They get to the clearing where the bear family was, saw that the other two heeded Abby's command.

"And they didn't take any of the cubs with them. That's good," Abby noted. "I'd kick both their asses if they did."

At Garcia's suggestion, they kept about 15 feet from the mother.

"She doesn't look like she's up for moving," he said, judging the bear's minute movements. "We could hang around for a few minutes, make sure they're okay-"

He trailed off when he heard rustling movement on the far side of the clearing. Garcia clutched Abby's arm in warning.

Just as a brown head of a wolf emerged from the underbrush.

"Shit," Garcia hissed. The bear was in no condition to fend off any kind of attack and the cubs would most likely be killed.

"We're staying to protect the bears, aren't we?" Abby questioned, resigned to her fate.

"I don't have a gun on me. I'll fist fight it if I have to." He says with a grimace, not knowing how he was actually going to defend a family of bears against what is possibly a pack.

"Well..." Abby reaches behind her and pulls out a phaser she had placed in the back of her jeans. He raises a brow. "I didn't know if you boys needed another."

Garcia grinned in appreciation. "How did Luka survive without you?"

Abby gave an affected shrug and passed the phaser over.

"Set it to low. It's smaller than a human, and we don't wanna kill it until we have to. Right?"

"Right." He checked the energy level, found it satisfactory.

He kept the wolf in his peripheral vision as he made his checks: it was now doing a half-circle about the bears, possibly waiting for its chance to strike.

The mama bear seemed to sense that something was wrong because she struggled to get to her feet, making distressing sounds every time she fell back down.

Garcia could see the moment the wolf realized that she was hurt as it started to bare its teeth and growl at her. It started walking out of the bush it was hiding in and Garcia raised the phaser, trying to determine where was a good place to shoot it.

A twig snapped and Garcia's eyes jumped towards his left. Another wolf. Except this one was stalking towards him and Abby.

"This isn't how I thought I'd die." Abby whispers to him and he shoots her a look. ' _ Really _ ?'

"When I say so, drop to the ground." He whispers.

"Gar-"

"Abigail. Do as I say." Abby glares at his use of her name, but she keeps silent. "NOW!"

He shot the one stalking the bears and Abby dropped to the ground just as the other one leapt in their direction, landing on Garcia as he pulled the trigger on the phaser.

"Garcia?" Neither he nor the wolf are moving. "Shit! Garcia?" Abby scrambles to her hands and knees, crawling over to her prone brother-in-law.

She peered across to make sure that the wolf that almost attacked the mama bear was down for the count before dealing with the second wolf. It was on top of Garcia, and was also not showing signs of movement, so Abby thought it was safe to move the animal. Which was easier said than done.

She pushed and heaved the dead weight off Garcia. Once it was completely off, she heard a small groan, and a thrill of relief coursed through her.

"Thanks," Garcia said, out of breath. "It weighed a fucking ton!" He groaned again.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move," she instructed as she assessed for injuries. There was blood on his left sleeve, and pushing it back, Abby noted a few bloody puncture marks. She asked him to wriggle his fingers and make a fist, which he did with no problem. No broken bones, she reckoned, but an X-ray was still in order.

Next, she probed the back of his head, and sure enough, a sizable goose egg, but no bleeding.

"The other wolf?" he asked in a strained voice as Abby continued her inspection.

"You got him," she said succinctly. As if remembering something, she looked around. "I hope they don't have any more buddies skulking in the bushes."

"If there were, I think we scared them off." He resisted Abby's restraining hand and started to sit up, and let out a pained groan.

"O-kay." With a long-suffering sigh she reserved for stubborn patients, Abby helped Garcia lift his shirt.

"Lovely," Garcia grumbled, seeing the bruises that started to form on his torso. "Nothing broken or cracked, I think."

She gave him a look. "I'll be the judge of that." She made her examination with her fingers for tenderness and fractures.

Garcia hissed when she probed a particularly tender spot and Abby gave him a dull look. "Now, tell me again how you didn't crack a rib?"

Garcia glares at her. "I would have preferred Luka."

"Luka would not be as gentle."

"You call this gentle?"

"Don't be such a baby. You should be proud of yourself. You saved my life and a family of bears from a wolf attack."

"I'm jumping with joy, can't you tell?"

Abby laughed at that before she pulled his shirt back down. "You're lucky. Only that one rib is sensitive. We can wrap it when we get back."

Garcia gave her a thumbs up. "How are the bears?"

Abby turned her head and let out an involuntary 'eep' when she came face to face with the Mama bear. She felt Garcia’s hand grip her shirt sleeve. She knew he'd risk his life to keep her safe, but she was determined to keep  _ him  _ safe this time.

The mama bear lazily sniffed at the both of them before locating the bucket of fish and tipping it over. The cubs came from behind her to take the fish. After a moment, all the bears walked away.

"Unbelievable. I save their lives and they thank me by stealing our dinner." Flynn ranted through gritted teeth.

"Better they take the fish then our lives." Abby reached for the phaser and tucked it away. "Let's get you home."

"Great. I'm looking forward to my rabies shot," he quipped with false cheer as he slowly rose.

"Do you think you can go five minutes without getting into trouble while I run to the stream and get water to clean that up?" she asked while pointing to his injured arm.

"Here's a better idea," he offered. "I'm going with you."

"I don't think you should be moving too much," she reasoned.

"And I don't think I wanna wait around here before these beauties wake," Garcia countered, waving at the unconscious wolves..

She grimaced, conceding the point. 

They jumped when Garcia's phone rang. He groaned and tucked his left arm to his side as he took out his phone.

"Hey,  _ brate _ ! We're still alive."

_ 'You couldn't be bothered to let us know sooner?'  _ Garcia winced at Luka's strident voice. He put him on speaker to spare his ringing ears.

_ 'Where's Abby? How's Abby? Why aren't you two back yet? What's taking so long?'  _ Luka's voice rang out.

Garcia rolled his eyes, but leaned a bit more on Abby for support. "Next to me. Fine. Got attacked by a couple of wolves. I think I broke a rib." He answered.

There was silence on the other end. Then a loud bang, like a door being slammed against a wall.

"Luka?" Abby asked.

_ 'He bolted when he heard “attacked”.' _ Came Wyatt's voice. There was some rustling on his end, 'I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast. and we literally just ran from a bear.'

"If Abby's involved Luka will define the laws of the universe to ensure her safety." Garcia smirked down at his sister-in-law, who just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Just then, they could hear Luka calling out for Abby. "If he attracts more wolves, I'll kill him myself." Abby commented.

"Come on," Garcia said. "If we can meet Luka before he gets too fair then we might actually avoid running into more wildlife."

They pushed forward, Flynn leaning on Abby as his ribs kept hurting.

Within minutes, Luka was running up to them. "Abby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she batted him away. "Now take your brother, he's the one actually hurt."

Luka looked at Garcia. "Eh, he's looked worse."

Garcia said something bitingly sarcastic when they heard it. More rustling in the treeline.

One, two, three... five wolves started to emerge, teeth bared.

Luka and Garcia both reach for weapons that weren't there. Luka had run out of the bunker so fast that he hadn't thought to grab anything and Garcia remembered dropping the phaser after the wolf collapsed on top of him.

"Shit." They both said, cursing their misfortune.

Abby pulled the phaser from her jeans, yet again and presented it to the twins. "Something tells me this isn't going to help much."

The twins shared a look, trying to decide which one should take it. Luka was the better marksman with it, and Garcia was seriously injured. They both sighed, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Abby..." Luka began, his eyes never leaving the wolves. "Keep it."

Abby quickly caught on to the plan and frowned, "Luka, we have a son."

"He needs his mother."

"He also needs his father!"

"Can we not do this right now, guys? Death is literally circling us." Garcia quickly interrupted.

Two wolves inched closer to Garcia and he knew they could tell he was injured.

"Abby, I'm really sorry, but us attempting to hold them off while you run back to the bunker for help is our best option. The other is just dying." Luka reasoned.

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Abby bit back as furiously as the wolves circling them.

"Abby, please," Luka pleaded.

"Gimme the phaser," Garcia growled. "You both run, I'll hold them off."

Luka shook his head, "I'm not losing you either. Not after you've lost so much."

"Don't argue with me, brat." Garcia was watching the wolves get closer. Soon, no one would have a chance. "Joe isn't losing either of his parents today."

The twins tried to stare each other down as Abby was determined to find a way to save both brothers’ self sacrificing asses.

A growl penetrated the air... the momma bear was back... and she was angry...

She stood on her hind legs and let out a big roar, which definitely got the wolves' attention. Mama bear took her chance and swiped at the two wolves bringing up the rear with her massive paws.

In the chaos, Garcia snatched the phaser from Abby's hand, firing off a warning shot at the two wolves in front of them. The shot landed on the ground, throwing up dirt, but it was enough. Both animals jumped and ran off.

The last wolf was readily dispatched by the bear, but the danger wasn't over, with the trio facing her.

"You two should go," he said slowly, phaser arm out but aimed at the ground, eyes never leaving the bear.

"Like hell, Garcia!" Luka spat.

Garcia let out a gusty sigh. "Do you hear that,  _ majka medvjeda _ ? My family is a bunch of stubborn idiots."

Luka sounded like he choked on air. "A-are you talking to the-"

"They have a cub of their own," he lifted his injured left arm to the couple as he continued to speak to the bear in low, gentle tones. "Could you please let them go home?"

"He's right,  _ dragi majka _ ," Luka interjected, but in the same gentle tone. "But we need this fool, too. My cub needs his uncle as well."

Momma bear made grunting noises, not like growls, but as if she was scolding them.

Her cubs peeked out behind her and she gently swatted them back.

With a puff of air that smelt of fish, momma bear turned around and guided her cubs back into the trees.

Garcia, Luka, and Abby stood speechless, watching her go, the cubs making happy noises, or at least that's what it appeared to be.

"We should go before she changes her mind," Abby said and the twins agreed.

Luka took Garcia’s weight and they sped- walked as fast as they dared back towards the bunker.

"Hey!" Wyatt called out when he spotted them. The man was carrying half an arsenal it seemed. Beside him stood Christopher, Jiya, Rufus... and Lucy. They were all packing a gun or phaser.

"Oh, look," Luka said, exhausted, "the horsemen have arrived."

"The calvary!" Garcia and Abby said in unison.

"Glad to see you all in one piece," Denise said.

"It was touch and go," Flynn admitted.

Lucy walked up to him, seeing the blood and wounds. "Are you okay? I... I was worried. Ah, about all of you."

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

Lucy gave him a worried smile, then slipped to his other side, wrapping her arm around his waist to offer a bit more support. "Let's get you inside."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I'm just... really happy you came back," she said.

"So am I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  _majka medvjeda_ \- mother bear  
>  _dragi majka_ \- dear mother


	15. A Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1246018661858582528): The team once again ends up visiting Nikola Tesla. Much to his (amused?)annoyance With no threat from Rittenhouse, what could the team possibly want with the genius this time around?
> 
> #DisasterTwins #MurderVision

Whenever he laid eyes on his great grand-nephews, Nikola Tesla he wasn't sure how he should feel. Elated? Apprehensive? Vexed?

He settled on put-upon and sighed quietly. "What are they up to now?"

This stopped the twins' approach, both with puzzled looks.

"Believe it or not, uncle, this is a social visit," Garcia answered, as Abby and Jiya approached as well, smiling at the inventor and giving a wave.

Tesla merely blinked at them, still not believing what he heard. "Is this true? No threat on my life, no machine for me to fix?" He raised a brow.

"You seem... annoyed with us being here." Luka said, his smile falling into a frown.

Tesla flashed a smile at his grandnephews and ignored the comment. "I see you've brought your lovely wife. Is this really just a social visit?"

Luka and Garcia shared a look once more. They could sense that they weren't exactly wanted.

"Yes. We thought maybe we should clear the air after… well… that." Luka pointed to Tesla's scruff. He had yet to regrow his mustache. "Sorry again."

Tesla waved it away and opened his workshop for them. "What could we possibly have to discuss?"

"Family." Garcia said once everyone was inside. Jiya and Abby watched, amused, as he and his twin tried to gain points with the famous inventor.

"You are my descendants. Abby is Luka's wife. Need we discuss more?"

"We have a son." Abby intervened, stepping in front of the twins.

Tesla raised a brow. "A son?" After a moment of deliberating he rolled his eyes. "You may continue."

"His name is Joe. He's a toddler. I have pictures." Abby pulled out her phone and Tesla immediately smiled at both the device and the photos.

"I like babies."

They've talked it over before making this trip, and decided, screw it, they'll show  _ some  _ of the modern tech to inspire Tesla in his endeavors: that all his efforts would be all worth it. Lucy wasn't keen on the idea, of course, but the twins thought their great-uncle needed some kind of affirmation for his work, if not the recognition.

She had rolled her eyes when the twins employed the puppy eyes at her, aware that it was very effective on her. She had relented by instructing them to  _ not  _ showing him how things worked. Both were too happy to comply.

"You don't have to say that if you don't like them," Abby said with an indulgent smile, seeing Tesla's eyes light up in wonder at something as common as a cellphone.

Tesla took the device from her, handling it delicately. They all knew he wasn't exactly fawning at Joe's picture.

"Babies are fascinating things. They can be taught to retain information on almost anything. I don't hate them. I have nieces and nephews." He said with a fond smile. Thinking of his family always brought him joy, but they never really understood him. He was the black sheep of the family. An outsider.

"But to be quite honest this device is more fascinating to me. This holds photographs? In color? Fascinating."

Abby and Jiya sit on either side of him. Jiya explained what a phone was and did, while Abby explained the photos he saw.

Luka and Garcia stood off to the side, watching everything. They knew Tesla was pissed at them for constantly barging in on his life... and shaving his mustache. But he was family. And they had a time machine.

"You think maybe one day we'll be visiting to tell him Rittenhouse has been defeated?" Luka asked.

Garcia shrugged. "I hope so. Maybe we can even bring Joe."

"And all the kids you and Lucy are going to have, right?" Luka teased, causing his twin to blush.

"Lucy and I are just talking, Luka. We haven't decided if we are in a relationship. Just friends."

Tesla looked up at them. "Ms. Lucy and Garcia?" 

Garcia wanted to squirm under his great-uncle's appraising look. This must be how others felt like when he does the same.

"Like I said, we're friends," he offered with a shrug.

"I'm sure." Tesla's look was sly. "I may not have amorous designs on the fairer sex, that does not mean I don't see that in others."

Garcia shot Luka a nasty look; he merely looked infuriatingly smug. He was beginning to regret this social visit.

"My interactions with her were brief, but I can see she is quite a remarkable woman," Tesla remarked sagely.

Luka poked his brother. "Hear that? Uncle gave his approval."

"I have ears,  _ brate _ , so yes," Garcia ground out, side-eyeing his twin.

"Yet I sense there is hesitation."

Garcia hesitated, proving his uncle right. He blushed as he noticed that now everyone was staring at him. Smug looks all around. "It's complicated."

Tesla looked around at the others and noticed their eye rolls and disappointment. "She is attracted to you. You are to her. I don't understand the problem."

"You wouldn't..." Garcia mumbled. Knowing Tesla was possibly asexual. "Time travel is a funny thing, Uncle. It complicates things. I care very much for Lucy."

"You love her." Luka coughed, earning a glare from his twin.

"We are taking it  _ very  _ slow."

Tesla snorted. "Clearly, too slow for anybody's liking, judging from how the ladies and Luka are reacting."

"Uncle, don't take this the wrong way, but gossip is not a good look on you."

He merely scowled, and Garcia quickly realized his mistake of using a modern expression on him.

"Well," Tesla continued, settling himself in one of the chairs and gesturing for the others to follow. "Since I don't get social visits very often, especially from relatives from the future, why don't we discuss this 'complicated problem' of yours? I'm all for untangling a complicated yarn." He gave Garcia a pleasant smile.

Garcia's reciprocating smile was fractured. Who would think Nikola Tesla was such a meddlesome busybody for an uncle?

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Skerritt walked in with her arms full of groceries. Garcia was in the middle of explaining how Rittenhouse had taken his family from him when he gladly jumped up to assist her with the bags.

Tesla just made a face at his nephew, but allowed him to leave the room. Luka could have easily helped Mrs. Skerritt or even one of the ladies, but Garcia was more than a little reluctant to share his past.

"You lot waltz in and out of my life constantly, but the minute I ask questions about you, you all want to run away." He said, folding his arms.

"I think I've been more than open with you, Uncle." Luka argued, earning a look.

"You've visited, how many times? Why am I just learning about your son? You all talk, but none of you actually say anything. I thought we were supposed to be a family?"

Tesla seemed to be upset about this particular subject and Luka figured this is what he was truly upset about. They always wanted something from him, but they never gave anything in return. They were horrible people.

"Family is complicated." Jiya started, "it's hard for us to trust people. Even people we consider to be deserving of our trust. I'm sorry if we've upset you."

Tesla smiles at her, "No offense, my dear, but I am not your family. You needn't apologize."

"No offense to  _ you _ , but everyone on the team IS family. Therefore we all are your family." Abby informed.

The inventor was warmed by her response. Never had he felt such... connection, this sense of belonging, with anyone before–not even with his own family, back home.

He smiled even as his eyes threatened to fill and spill over.

"I appreciate that, Ms. Abby," he managed to choke out.

Abby and Jiya shared a look. "Why don't we go see if we can help Dorothy? Maybe help her fix lunch?"

Jiya nodded vigorously. "Yes, let's." She took Abby's hand and disappeared to wherever Garcia fled to.

Tesla nodded to the direction the girls went. "Your Abby is just as remarkable," he remarked.

Luka followed his gaze with a loving sigh. "Yes, she is, uncle. That she is."

"Have you discussed having more children? You seem like the type that would have two or three children running about."

Luka's smile faltered and he cleared his throat, "Abby and I can't have any more children."

Tesla picked up on his discomfort and straightened in his chair, "Luka, I did not mean to overstep. I apologize if my questions have caused you to recall painful memories."

Luka's smile is forced, anger at a dead man resurfacing. The fear he felt when Abby's bloody hand painted the window before she disappeared from view. He pushed those feelings aside. He and Abby were happy. Joe was healthy. That's all that mattered. "No, Uncle. It's fine."

Tesla was unconvinced that it was, but accepted his answer. "You can adopt, no? That is still an option in your time, yes?"

Luka's smile finally reached his eyes, "We talked about it. We're happy with just the one. Besides, it's hard raising Joe in the environment we live in now. With Rittenhouse trying to reshape history and us attempting to stop them."

Tesla nodded, understanding the struggle Luka and Abby must be going through. Joe looked like a happy boy in his photographs. He wanted the Kovaćs to be happy. "I wish to meet Josip one day."

Luka nodded just as Garcia returned with a put-out expression.

"The ladies kicked me out of the kitchen. Abby threatened bodily harm if I didn't finish my story."

Tesla smiled, waiting.

"You sure it was a good idea to put those angsty twins together?" Jiya asked as she stirred the simmering pot of soup. "You told me, the last time they went down a spiral together, they were a drunk, crying mess, and made a video for themselves to put in the Lifeboat."

"It was cathartic for them, wasn't it?" Abby countered from her place at the table, helping Dorothy by cutting up the vegetables for the salad. "Luka's a little more open and Garcia's less... broody."

"Rittenhouse. They've more or less ruined your lives, didn't they?" Dorothy asked quietly.

"Garcia's most of all," Jiya admitted. She glanced at the door. "Think we should check on them?" She directed the question to Abby.

"Might as well," she agreed, and went to wash her hands. "You two set the table while I go get our boys."

Abby walked back into the workshop and all three heads turned towards her. She was literally seeing triple and it was trippy as fuck. Tesla still held her phone, but in an iron grip. Garcia had tears in his eyes and Luka looked pissed. That was interesting.

"You boys up for some food or are you still gossiping like a bunch of old nines?" She joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Give us a moment?" Luka said, glancing at Garcia and Tesla. "Garcia just finished explaining how he discovered Rittenhouse."

Abby felt the urge to hug her brother-in-law. So she did. He must have really needed it as he immediately put his arm around her waist. She placed a quick kiss on his head before rubbing circles on his back, "You need anything?"

"Just a minute, please. I'm tired of crying in front of people." His voice was soft and timid, sounding more like a shy Luka then he ever had before.

"Sure. Maybe look at some of Joe's pictures and videos? That always cheers you up." She suggested and Garcia choked out a laugh.

"Yeah. Joe's a good kid. I just might." He said with a small smile.

Abby nodded before walking back to the kitchen.

"Well?" Jiya prompted as soon as Abby stepped back into the kitchen. Dorothy looked up, curious as well.

"Crisis averted. I think," she considered. "They'll be along." She tacked on an assuring smile.

That seemed to appease the two women, so they proceeded to set up the dining table in the next room.

They were joined by the other trio, and, as always, it took them a bit to discern who was who, even with their different clothing.

Abby was quick to pick out her husband, then her brother-in-law: the former was resting his arm casually on the latter's shoulder, who still had traces of his sorrow behind his eyes. Their great-uncle stood off to Garcia's other side, hands twitching as if unsure with what to do with them.

"Come now," Dorothy beckoned with a smile. "I hope you brought your appetite."

Garcia put on a smile. "Something smells wonderful, ladies."

"Mutton cutlets in aspic and veal stew." Dorothy said, head held high. Proud of the meal. A smug look overcoming her features when the twins look impressed.

"That's fancy." Garcia said, "Do you cook meals like this often?"

"We don't get company too often. But I try to make sure Mr. Tesla eats hearty meals, instead of wasting away in his workshop."

Tesla smiled, amused at Dorothy's pointed look. He knew he wouldn't survive without her. "Mrs. Skeritt takes very good care of me. Her meals are always 'fancy' as you say."

The three sat down, ready to eat.

"I will have to remind everyone to not talk about work." Dorothy's tone was pleasant, but the steel behind them couldn't be denied. "Mr. Tesla tends to forget himself and the food in front of him when he starts to talk about what he's working on and such."

The twins and Abby exchanged knowing looks. "We know what you mean," Abby chimed in, with an eye on Jiya. "We have three geniuses to wrangle at home."

Jiya stuck her tongue at her.

Table conversation was then centered around their life at the bunker, carefully skirting around topics involving future tech or Rittenhouse.

"What about schooling for little Joe?" Dorothy asked. "What are your arrangements around that?"

Abby and Luka glanced at each other. "It's a few years yet. We want him to have a normal school life if the circumstances permit then. If not, he'll have to be home-schooled, I guess," he supplied with a shrug. "It won't be too bad, because we have the best and brightest people in science and history," he added with pride.

It made Garcia smile at the mention of history, as he thought of Lucy.

"I mean, we're all set with Garcia and Lucy teaching Joe both American and European history at least." He elbowed his twin with a twinkle in his eye.

Garcia considered kicking him in the shin, but he's embarrassed himself in front of Tesla enough for the day. He made a mental note to knock Luka one on the head when they return.

"It must be difficult, raising young Josip in a bunker." Tesla commented.

Abby and Luka share an uncomfortable look. "He doesn't live with us." Abby responded when Tesla notices their change in demeanor. "He lives with my best friend and her husband."

"Why?"

"What Mr. Tesla meant to say was, we are sorry for the predicament you are in." Dorothy gives Tesla a hard look before turning back to the Kovaćs. "It must have been a very difficult decision to make."

Abby's eyes watered a little, "It was. But he's safe. That's all that matters." Luka put his arm around her and Garcia offered up his hand for her to hold as well. "Besides," she added. "These two are enough trouble on their own without a toddler around."

The twins scoffed at the same time and the entire table laughed.

"Miss Jiya, do you and Mr. Rufus plan on procreating?"

Jiya choked on air. "The fu–" she jolted slightly, as if she got kicked on the leg.

Dorothy merely glared at her boss, aghast.

"I mean, that's the plan. But we'd like to be married first, of course."

Her team gave a relieved sigh. There was no need to scandalize their uncle and Dorothy with the modern norms.

"I think Mr. Carlin and Ms. Marri are of an age to think for themselves and act responsibly," Dorothy pointed out, more likely for Tesla's benefit than the others'.

Tesla blushed, recognizing the reprimand that it was.

"You see how indispensable Ms. Skerritt is? Had she not been a good mediator, I would have been stoned out of this city for my perceived insolence."

Dorothy ducked her head at the praise, cheeks pink.

"Funny. Abby's my mediator." Luka smiled lovingly at his wife. He lifted her hand and places a kiss on the back of it.

Abby smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, trying and failing to hide her blush. "Dork."

Garcia smiled at his siblings. Amazed at how in love they were with each other. He was in awe at how easy it was for them to forget about everyone else in the room and focus only on themselves. He was also a little jealous. He wanted that.

When he turned back towards the table he caught Tesla watching him. "You should tell Ms. Lucy how you truly feel, Garcia. The two of you are quite the team."

Garcia damn near choked on his water at the phrase used. "Uncle, I've explained why I can't."

"Yes, but would your Lorena want you to be unhappy? You deserve some happiness after all the pain you've endured."

Seeing his brother gaping like a frozen fish, Luka decided to let him off easy–for now.

He squeezed Garcia's shoulder. "Don't worry, uncle," Luka assured. "We've been working on this guy for many months to confess his feelings to Lucy. So, don't feel bad you can't convince him now. And we're not planning on giving up soon."

Garcia rolled his eyes.

"That's reassuring," Tesla replied, but his tone said otherwise. "But you have me at a disadvantage that I won't know what direction Garcia will take this uncertain relationship with Lucy."

Abby and Jiya exchange an amused look.

"Granted we still have a time machine to use by the time he acts on it," Luka decided, "we'll come back to let you know once it happens."

"I'm. Right. Here.  _ Brate _ ," Garcia ground out with an evil eye at Luka.

"You never listen when we actually talk to you and now that we are talking to our dear Uncle, you suddenly want to listen?" Luka looked amused at his brother.

Garcia just huffed and rolled his eyes. Annoyed and slightly embarrassed about the turn in conversation. "Can we go back to talking about Joe? That was a more pleasant conversation."

Jiya snickered, but before she could really enjoy teasing Garcia, a familiar sensation started at the base of her skull. She was about to have a vision. An involuntary one at that. She could hold it off only for a few minutes, long enough to get away from the table, but the longer she held it off, the worse the pain will be.

"Jiya?" Abby's hand was on her shoulder.

She ignored her concerns, wanting to escape the room without Tesla or Dorothy being overtly suspicious. "Where's the bathroom?"

Dorothy stood to lead the way, but Jiya was quick to assure her that she didn't need to trouble herself. She'd find it just fine. She just needed a direction.

"Is she always this strange?" Tesla asked once Jiya was out of earshot. He enjoyed the young geniuses’ company, but she was an odd duck.

"She is on her best behavior, believe it or not. She is much stranger." Abby supplied, exchanging looks with the twins. They recognized the dazed look she had about her.

"You should check on her. Make sure she's alright." Luka said, giving Abby an excuse while sticking to the social norms of the current time.

Rufus normally held her hand through a vision. But he wasn't there. If Jiya's vision renders her unconscious, Denise would use this as an excuse to revoke their Tesla privileges.

Abby quickly followed Jiya to the bathroom.

"It's probably that time of the month," Abby threw over her shoulder before exiting the dining room.

Tesla looked flabbergasted, glanced down at the food, then at Ms. Skerritt, then back at the twins.

"Don't worry," Luka chimed in. "Jiya will be fine. And she won't be ruining food and crop, or howling at the moon..."

Garcia stepped in before Luka got too dramatic. "What Doctor Kovać here is trying to say is that there are no modern studies whatsoever that prove that a woman's monthly cycle has those... effects. But it is occasionally painful and a constant nuisance for any woman." He glanced at Ms. Skerritt. Both she and their uncle wore almost the same scandalized look.

"We have spouses. We have an idea what it's like," he added offhandedly.

Dorothy seemed to have recovered. "Well. We should have seen that centuries from now, spouses can talk openly about such... personal detail even with strangers."

Garcia and Luka shared an amused look. Oh, the many modern norms and behavior they could horrify their hosts with...

Twenty minutes later Jiya and Abby returned to the table. Jiya looked like she'd been through the ringer, but she had a small smile on her face, so Luka and Garcia calmed a little.

"Miss Jiya are you alright? Are you feeling... sickly?" Tesla asked, blushing a deep crimson.

Abby and Jiya looked at the twins for an explanation as to why both Tesla and Dorothy were avoiding eye contact. The twins just smiled back.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I think we should head back after dinner. Unless we plan on spending the night."

Luka looked excitedly over at Garcia, who in turn looked at their uncle.

Tesla tried to look annoyed, but he enjoyed their company too much to keep up appearances. "I would enjoy the lot of you staying the night, but I do have work that needs to get done. Rain check?"

The twins exchanged a look, but agreed.

Jiya, however, was gaping at Tesla like she did the first time she laid eyes on him, and... was that a whine?

"May I ask what you're working on?" she asked, tone hushed.

And Tesla launched into talking about one of his latest projects, and Jiya was eating it all up. Dorothy turned to the other three with a  _ 'what did I tell you?’ _ look.

"At least we got through dinner before we lost them to their own world," Abby remarked with a grin. 

Dorothy mirrored her expression. "Well. Who's up for coffee and some dessert?"


	16. An Unwanted Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1253595380153044993): Flynn and Abby are out shopping for Lucy's birthday gift when they run into someone from Abby's past. She seems to be frightened of the guy, but the man seems to be terrified of Flynn.
> 
> #DisasterTwins #SiblingInLaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Flynn and Abby runs into was from one of the episodes arcs of ER involving Luka and Abby. _There will be mentions of domestic abuse in this chapter, so please take care._

"Are you sure Denise okay'd this?" Abby asked as they parked near an outdoor shopping area.

"Of course she did," Garcia answered, exiting the car.

"You're a horrible liar," Abby said as she joined him.

"Yet you asked after we 'borrowed' a Homeland vehicle and drove all this way?"

"You were going to leave anyway and *someone* has to keep you out of trouble."

Garcia made a face, but couldn't argue with her logic. "Alright, where should we start? The jewelry store, the chocolate shop, the bookstore?"

They both looked at each other and said, "Bookstore."

"What history book does she own?" Abby wondered.

"The better question is, what does she not?" Garcia countered as they headed to the section for the history section.

She tapped a finger on her cheek in thought. "How about a biography on a badass woman in history?"

He inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Good idea. You check those out while I try my luck in the history section. I'll come find you if I find anything she'd like."

Abby agreed and strolled away. Garcia tracked her position as she stopped in front of the shelves lining the corner about twenty feet away. He watched her peruse, then picked a book off a shelf, and browsed. Thinking she won't be going anywhere or wander off too far, he tackled the books in front of him.

Abby stayed within sight of Garcia, knowing that he'd want her close in case Rittenhouse managed to find them. Leaving the safety of the Bunker was a dumb idea, Abby thought to herself, but Garcia had been adamant about finding Lucy the perfect gift for her birthday. She didn't have the heart to dismiss his plan to leave.

Garcia had gotten the same look that Joe got when he was excited about something. Luka did, too, but it was different.

She was busy contemplating the differences between the twins when she accidentally walked into a man reading the back of a book.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where..." She trailed off when the man turned around and she got a good look at his face.

"...Abby?"

His hair was shorter and he had put on a few pounds of muscle, but it was no mistaking who stood in front of her. "Brian."

Abby went numb, it was the only way not to feel the pain of that memory. Brian busting through her door and attacking her because he couldn't lay his hands on his wife.

Her old neighbor was a piece of work. Always abusing his wife, controlling her, making her live in fear.

Abby had the _audacity_ to help the woman and got battered for her troubles.

After that night, she hadn't seen Brian again. She had her suspicions why this was so, but that night was a memory she decided to leave in the past.

Now it was standing in front of her. His knuckles in her line of sight as he gripped the book.

"Are you following me?" Brain asked in that very calm and congenial tone that preceded his first of anger.

Abby swallowed, unable to speak.

Garcia was a couple pages into a book about Ruth Bader Ginsburg when he quickly glanced in Abby's direction. He noticed she was talking to some guy, before he returned his eyes to the book. He then froze when his brain belatedly registered Abby's frightened expression. He slowly lifted his head back in her direction.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she glanced his way. Her face had gone pale as a sheet and he rushed over to her side. He had never seen her look so scared. And given what they do for a living, that's saying something.

"You okay, Tiny?" He knew something was terribly wrong when she didn't glare at the use of the annoying nickname.

"F-fine." She quickly replied. But her taking a step closer to him, betrayed that stuttered statement.

Garcia glared at the unknown man, "Is it?" He enjoyed watching the color drain from his face.

"Still have your guard dog, then?" Brian took an involuntary step back, his knuckles turned white where he gripped the book in his hands.

Everything finally clicked in place and Abby slowly smiled at the thought of an extremely pissed off Luka defending her.

"I don't appreciate you calling my husband any names," she responded coolly.

All color drained from Brian's face as he took a glance at Garcia. Abby caught Garcia's look and held out her hand. He took it hesitantly.

"Honey, you remember Brian, my old neighbor?" She squeezed his hand in the hope he played along. He at least let himself be pulled along to her side.

"I knew his wife. We... _hit_ it off _really_ well," she continued. She wasn't sure how to telegraph anything to Garcia, and hoped her emphasis worked.

"Really?" Garcia replied with a gravelly drawl, but that one word sounded ominous.

It gave her fierce satisfaction to see how Brian's lips were pasty, and how he held the book tighter to himself.

Abby chanced a glimpse at Garcia's face. He was giving the other man a stony look, but his gaze was cool and assessing. He looked to have the right idea of her history with Brian. And he hasn't pulled a gun on the bastard. Yet.

Garcia put his hand out and Brian did a full body flinch. Garcia smirked at his reaction and barely held back a chuckle, but he kept his hand out, waiting for the dirt bag to shake it.

Brian cleared his throat when he realized he wasn't going to get hit and tentatively reached out and shook the taller man's hand. "Congratulations on the marriage, I guess."

Garcia narrowed his eyes at the man. The fear he could see confirmed to him that Luka might have been the one to put it there. Given how Abby was introducing him to Brian, she might not know. He'll have to ask his twin when they return to the Bunker.

"I'm married, too." Brian said, almost as an afterthought, but turned to look at Abby as he said, "STILL married, actually."

Abby tensed besides Garcia and he took half a step closer to his sister-in-law. "Joyce went back to you?"

"I'm a very convincing man. And like I told you all those years ago. She's my life."

Garcia felt Abby shiver and he stepped in front of her. He's had enough of this guy. He was itching to pull his gun out and shoot the bastard, but that would just cause attention and that's not what he wanted.

Garcia didn't know the details. Somewhere obvious, this man was an abusive husband who somehow hurt Abby, probably physically. And Luka did something in retaliation, but what? Threaten him? Blackmail? Beat him with an object or his fists? Hit him with his car, you know, just a tap.

Good thing details weren't always required.

"You know," Garcia smiled, even chuckled slightly, "we I think about that night, I know I could have done better."

Brian swallowed hard and nearly choked.

Brian's phone went off and Garcia could swear he saw his soul leave his body at the sudden sound. He fumbled to retrieve it from his pocket as he side-stepped Garcia.

"I-I-I'll be seeing you, then." Brian stuttered as he started to head towards the exit.

"I guarantee this is the last time you'll see our faces." Garcia calmly stated.

Brian glanced between the two before high tailing it out of the book store. Security followed him out because he was still clenching the book he had been observing.

Garcia turned away from the commotion when he felt Abby slump against him. He wrapped an arm around her, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that… Can we not tell Luka about this?"

Garcia didn't like keeping things from his brother, especially stuff regarding Abby. But he figured this was something Luka would blow out of proportion, "On one condition. You tell me the full story. You barely flinch when we face off again Rittenhouse, yet this asshole frightened you. I want to know why."

Abby rolled her eyes, but figured it was a small price to pay to keep this encounter from Luka. "You're such a big brother..."

He opened his mouth for a snarky comeback, but nothing came but a shaky breath. Brother. The surge of emotions that came with hearing that label still took him unaware at the best of times. He never knew what that meant until he and Luka found each other.

"Of course," he managed. "Someone needed to be the responsible one." 

His attempt at levity fell flat, he knew, when Abby looked up at him in concern. She seemed to be considering something before going in, hugging his torso and squeezing.

He froze, until he remembered himself and what to do with his arms, reciprocating the gesture and putting them around her shoulders.

They're all alike in this regard–him, Luka and Abby–struggling to articulate their deepest feelings freely, openly. Abby and Luka were working on it, and getting better at it, he was told. 

So, for her to hug him in public like this... Had this meeting really shaken her?

Garcia was starting to regret that he let Brian off too lightly with just a scare and (maybe, hopefully) a shoplifting violation.

He led Abby to the food court and, after grabbing a couple of burgers, sat down in a semi-private spot. Abby immediately stuffed fries in her mouth and Garcia knew that she was holding off on talking about what happened.

"Abby."

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her food basket away. "It was a long time ago. I don't know why I'm still so..." She couldn't find a word that fit.

"Shaken up?" Abby looked away, ashamed, so Garcia leaned forward in his chair, "Hey. I'm not judging and you have nothing to be ashamed about. Now spill."

And she did. All of it.

From how she met the seemingly happy couple all the way to Brian breaking her door down and beating her. Garcia slowly lost his appetite as she continued to explain the horrible ordeal she had gone through. When she had mentioned her friend wanting to do a rape kit he immediately stood up, wanting to track Brian down and kill him.

She latched onto his arm with lightning speed. "He didn't… do anything." She assured him.

"He hit you. That's all I need to break his neck."

"Sit your ass down. Now." She was using her mom voice and he reluctantly listened.

Abby took a drink and gave him a second to de-tense. Last thing they needed right now was to draw attention to themselves, especially as Garcia was still considered a terrorist by most major law enforcement agencies.

"We still haven't gotten a present for Lucy," she reminded him.

"I think we can let that go for the moment," he replied. He was focused on her, making sure she was okay. When Luka learned of Garcia, he gained a brother, and so did she.

"I'll be fine," she promised him, though she wasn't exactly promising herself. "He surprised me, is all."

"Maybe we should go back to the bunker," Garcia suggested.

"No," she said firmly. "We came here to get a present for Lucy. She lost her locket, right, saving Rufus? There is a jewelry store. Perhaps we can find a replacement."

"That locket meant a lot to her." Garcia sighed. "I doubt a replacement would be welcome."

"Depends on who gives it to her." Abby smirked and Garcia gave her a curious look, like he just didn't get it. She slurped the last of her lemonade. "All done. Let's go."

Abby stood. She would not let Brian take this moment away from them.

They wandered around, and Abby quizzed Garcia on everything he knew about Lucy to get him to talk about her. Oh, she and Lucy had talked about a lot of things: trivial, everyday, nonsensical things. Lucy was easy to talk to, but they hardly ever talk about really deep or intrinsic. And Abby was fine with that. With the shit they were going through, they all need any reprieve they could get.

Garcia stopped them in front of a shop that has antique jewelry, contemplating.

"I thought Lucy was more about history and less historical artifacts?"

"No." Something pulls at him to chance it. "But, it can't hurt to try."

They were about to enter when Abby froze at the entrance when she saw a flash of a vaguely familiar jacket...

"Abby?"

She shook herself out her trance and looked up to see Garcia's worried face.

She let out a long breath, before she reached for his hand. "I'm not scared."

"I didn't say you were?"

"Is that him?"

Garcia was now in high alert. His eyes darted around the open space of the mall, not finding who he was looking for. Until he looked INSIDE the antique shop.

Brian seemed to be browsing, with no care in the world. Flynn glanced at Abby. Her eyes were wide at seeing the man and Garcia knew that she wasn't as fine as she said she was.

"Abby," He said, "Tell me the truth. If you're truly fine, we'll walk in, grab something, and ignore him. If not, then we go to another shop. Or we can go with option 3."

Abby finally pulled her eyes away from her attacker. She raised a brow at her brother-in-law. "Option 3?"

"Say the word and I'll kick his ass. Or kill him. It doesn't really matter to me, I'm capable of both."

"No," was her instantaneous reply. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Abby had to remind herself that with Garcia, murder was a very viable and very doable option for him. She was afraid for him, but she was glad that he was working for the good guys.

He shrugged, unrepentant. "It's an open offer. You just need to take it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're unbelievable." She stared towards the store.

When she stared too long, Garcia took her by one shoulder and had her face away from the store front. "Hey. Why don't you go pick a box set of that...housewives show you two have been watching?" he suggested.

She gave him a narrowed glare. She knew what he was doing, she appreciated it. What she _didn’t_ appreciate was the judging twinkle in his eye. 

"You're trying to get rid of me so that you can murder him." Abby glared.

Garcia smiled down at her, "Yes, I am trying to get rid of you. But not to kill him. He makes you uncomfortable and I won't stand for that. I have a feeling that Lucy's present is somewhere in that shop. I don't need you with me to find it. You are my sister and it's my job to keep you safe when Luka isn't around. I promise I won't do anything stupid or violent."

Abby searched his face, but he was a much better liar than Luka. "Fine. No killing."

"No killing."

"And no maiming or any bodily harm to ANYone, and absolutely NO getting caught by Rittenhouse or law enforcement," she added.

Garcia muttered an oath.

"I had plenty of practice with Luka," was Abby's cheeky reply.

She gently tapped his cheeks, like he was a child, before walking away. Garcia made an annoyed face, but she didn't turn around to appreciate it.

Once she was no longer in sight, he walked into the antique shop. Brian was on the other end, so Garcia decided it was best to avoid him if he was going to keep his promise to Abby.

He browsed for a few moments, letting his mind and eyes wander back to Brian. He hadn't noticed he was in front of a display full of antique necklaces till he looked away from the scumbag.

His eyes went wide at what he saw in the middle of the display.

Lucy's locket.

He couldn't believe it. The chain itself was different, possibly even new, but the locket itself was extremely familiar to him. He had seen it on Lucy dozens of times before. On the occasions when he and Lucy shared his bed, he used to wake up and stare at the intrigaul locket and its beautiful owner.

He called over the sales woman and bought it. He didn't care about the price. He had Luka's credit card, after all. He was beyond happy that he had followed his gut, but his smile slowly faded from his face when he walked outside of the store, only to find Rufus, Jiya, and Luka clearly searching for him and Abby.

He sincerely hoped Brian stayed in the shop. He knew how fiercely protective of Abby his brother was. He was the same, but Luka couldn't control his temper the same way he could.

But this time, Luka would need to.

Garcia felt this was too much of a coincidence for the three of them to converge like this after all these years. And now that Garcia's in their lives, he felt like they were put together in this moment to help them find their closure.

As the plan slowly formed in his mind, he grinned and met his teammates and brother outside the store.

"Dude!" Rufus called out in greeting when he saw Garcia, throwing up his arms. "We've been looking all over for you? Where's Abby?"

"Getting something for Lucy's birthday," Garcia answered, then taking a breath to brace himself.

Luka considered him for a moment before holding up a finger. "Oh, no. That's an 'I have a stupid plan, and you'll hate it' smile," he said. "My answer's no."

Garcia won't be deterred. "You're such a buzzkill, _brate_!" He clapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up and pay attention. And if you lose your temper, we'll call it off."

Luka gave him a puzzled look, but nodded. Seeing he has his twin's attention, Garcia began to explain.

"Do you remember Brain?" Garcia asked his twin and based on the blank expression he received in return, he guessed that Luka clearly didn't.

Garcia didn't want to air Abby's past out in front of Rufus and Jiya, so he took a step to the side and pointed at the shop behind him. "Brian."

Luka looked past his twin and inside of the store. It took a moment for his eyes to find who Garcia was talking about. His face hardened and he took half a step forward before cutting a look at Garcia.

"Is Abby alright? Where is she? Did he do something?"

"No, but I want to do something to _him_."

Luka's face was absolutely feral. "You have my attention, _brate_."

Rufus and Jiya look on: Rufus in trepidation, Jiya in fascination.

"Oh, shit. The Disaster Twins are up to no good," Rufus remarked.

Garcia made a face. "Look. It's a family affair. You don't need to get involved."

"If it has anything to do with Abby or Luka, then hell yeah it's our business!" Jiya asserted. "So. What's the plan?"

The twins look a little perturbed at her excitement. They exchanged a look, then shrugged. _Why not_ , Garcia considered. This ploy might work even better with the geniuses helping out.

After they discussed the plan and everyone knew their roles, they set out to execute it as flawlessly as they could inside of a busy mall.

"We can always just punch him in the dick!" Jiya said as she and the boys waited for Brian to leave the antique shop.

Luka smiled down at her. He hadn't gone into much detail about what happened, but had implied enough so that the geniuses would be able to figure it out on their own what had transpired between Abby and Brian.

Garcia had to physically restrain Jiya from running into the shop and tackling the man. While Rufus stood off to the side glaring a hole into the despicable man. Luka was never more grateful that these people had come into their lives. They loved Abby to the point of being willing to murder a man that had hurt her.

They were a family.

"We should just let Jiya after him. We can mess with his accounts and stuff once we get to the Bunker. We can get him arrested and away from his wife. We don't need to do _this_." Rufus suggested.

"And what exactly IS this?"

The four slowly turned around to see Abby, bag in hand, glaring at them. Busted.

Luka automatically lit up on seeing her, the only one of them to be able to walk up to her even with the threat of death in her look.

"Hey! _Draga moja_!"

Garcia's brows shot up. His brother never called Abby with endearments in Croatian in public that he could recall. Luka must be in a world of trouble if Abby's thunderous expression was any indication. He winced in sympathy for his twin.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We're not letting you and Garcia be the only ones to pick a gift for Lucy," Jiya put in with a faux enthusiasm.

Abby snapped her eyes at Jiya, and the young woman wisely stopped talking.

Luka steered her back to him. "Look, Garcia called Rufus because you needed help. Nobody can keep me away."

She blinked up at him, the anger replaced by apprehension. "Luka..."

Garcia decided to cut in. "Why don't we talk somewhere else?" he suggested and began to herd the four to a less crowded spot and away from the bookstore, but without them losing sight of the store's doors.

As soon as they were in a semi-secluded spot, Abby rounded on the four. "What the hell is going on?" She aimed the question at Garcia, but Luka grabbed her attention again.

"I woke up and you two were nowhere to be found. I automatically assumed the worst."

Abby raised a brow. "Which was?"

"You ran off with my less attractive twin and I'd have to raise Joe on my own."

Abby and Garcia both stared at him, Rufus and Jiya rolled their eyes, they'd already been through this at the Bunker.

"If I was to run off… why would it be with your brother and why would I leave Joe behind?"

Luka rolled his eyes dramatically, "I never said it was logical, just that it was my first thought. When we found out that you two were here we decided to tag along."

Abby looked from her husband to her brother-in-law. "And you called them? Why?" She glared.

Garcia cleared his throat. He didn't like lying to Abby. But before he could answer everyone noticed Jiya tensed up.

They all assumed a vision at first, but the murderous intent on her face indicated otherwise. They all followed her line of sight… to Brian.

Garcia avoided Abby's glare. He gestured towards the scumbag.

Her eyes flashed. "That was personal," she hissed.

"I did not give them details," Garcia explained calmly. "They figured it out themselves."

She blew out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit, Garcia." She threw her arms out, turning away from him.

Garcia didn't let up. "Hey," called out gently stepping up behind her. "It's not hard to see how this guy has messed you up even after all this time has passed. And I think we're all in agreement that something had to be done."

"But it's not your business to fix!" she retorted in a fierce whisper.

"See, that's where you're wrong." He stepped in front of her to block out the rest of the gang. "You're my sister. It makes it my business now if something or someone has done shit to either of you."

Abby blinked a few times as she kept her gaze on Garcia, glimpses of her vulnerability starting to creep into her eyes.

"But if you feel strongly about us not doing anything to that scum, then I'll respect your decision."

She was taken aback when Garcia gave her an out, which left her silent for a few minutes.

"You'll back off when I tell you?" she asked in a small voice.

"I will leave the dickwad alone to live out his undeserved life, yes."

She nodded once, pondering.

"Hypothetically," she said slowly, as if considering her next words. "Say, I go with your stupid plan. Will you guarantee that you won't kill him, or hurt him very badly, or that NONE of you will get caught?"

A smile started to pull at Garcia's face. "I'm not sure which hurt more: that you're implying I can't keep my word, or that I'm incapable of pulling this off without murder or maiming."

"Probably the murder part." Abby rolled her eyes and Garcia just smiled down at his sister.

"Are you done trying to steal my wife away?" Luka's head popped up from around Garcia's side, causing Abby to chuckle.

"Out of all the women in the bunker, I am the least attracted to Abby." Garcia replied.

They had moved back to the group at this point, "Thanks… I think?" Abby said, a confused smile gracing her face.

"That would indicate that you're attracted to all of… _this_." Jiya did a full body roll as she ran her hands from her face to her stomach.

Garcia had a perplexed look. He certainly didn't mean to imply that he was attracted to Jiya in _any_ way. He saw her as a much younger sister or a daughter even. He regretted his words the closer Jiya got with her body rolls.

"We're in public, please stop." She didn't and it only got worse when Luka and Rufus joined in.

All three body rolling and trying to look 'sexy' as Abby and Garcia looked the most uncomfortable they had ever been in the others’ company. Abby was slightly amused as Garcia was more embarrassed.

People were starting to stare at the group.

Garcia lowered his face into his hand, not wanting to be associated with these clowns, _especially_ when one of them had his face.

"Okay! We're aborting," Garcia announced, taking Abby's shaking shoulders and turned away from the lunatics.

"Oh, nonononono!" Rufus broke from their impromptu dance line and caught up with the duo and snagged Garcia's arm. "We are so green-lighting this mission!"

"Unless Luka stops disgracing me and our ancestors," Garcia growled out. " _Brate! Prestani s tim sada, ili ću te omamiti! _"

His twin simply raised his brows at him as he continued (and spectacularly failing) doing smooth body rolls. " _Koja je čarobna riječ? _

Garcia flipped him off.

Luka laughed, but stopped dancing, smiling wide at his wife and brother. He then felt a sudden weight on his back and turned his head to see that Jiya's face was practically pressed against his. "Um...Jiya?"

"I always wanted to do this… But in my head I always imagined it was Flynn. Anyway. Brian was looking this way and I had to cover your top half." Jiya explained, looking very proud of herself.

Luka glanced down at the plants that were doing a good job of keeping his lower half hidden. He just shrugged and hooked his arms under her legs to keep her from falling. "Are you enjoying your donkey back ride?"

"Piggy back ride." Abby expertly corrected. 

Luka smiled softly at her before turning back to Jiya, who had started talking adamantly about being able to see everything because she was so high up.

Abby took a moment to observe her husband. Despite the devious scheme they have planned for Brian, he looked carefree and happy. This is how it would be once Rittenhouse is defeated, Abby decided. She would make sure of it. She felt an arm go around her shoulders. Rufus.

"Aren't they cute?" He asked, watching the two act like children. Abby couldn't agree more.

Garcia watched them, his family, with a slight smile. But he was also keeping an eye on Brian. He wasn't paying them any mind. He moved on to another store.

"Time to put our plan into action."

He was just downright meandering aimlessly now. What do you get a twelve-year-old nowadays? It's been a couple of years since Joyce and their daughter moved away, so he's hardly seen them since. Books might not interest her, and fucking Joyce didn't even give him any clue as to what Kaylee is into now. Boys were easier to get presents for. 

Damn Joyce. His possibly soon-to-be ex-wife. He sniffed in derision. Not if he could help it. Couldn't she see that he loves her–them? He was really trying here, really trying. His temper could get the better of him at the worst of times, but he'd been working at it–he really was. Why couldn't she see that??

He was jostled out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. "Oh! Sorry, man."

"Watch it!" he snapped instinctively at the stranger's retreating back.

He breathed in and out. Okay. He could do this. Maybe get Kaylee some damn board game and be done with it.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he entered this antique shop. Classic board games, maybe? He would've been done with shopping if he hadn't bumped into Abby and her psycho watchdog.

To think they'd see each other, in this city, after almost 15 years. He took another deep breath, recalling how that bitch got between him and Joyce. He wouldn't have done what he had done, then, if she hadn't minded her own business and left them alone. And now...

And now, he could see the big bastard through the shop window, staring right at him.

Brian shrunk behind a display; maybe the hound hadn't actually seen him.

The guy walked inside the shop, politely holding the door for an elderly lady who was leaving. He was smiling so bright it made Brian sick. No one was that nice. Just a bunch of damn liars.

When he finally entered the shop, he walked to the other side and turned his back to look at something. Brian took this as his chance to leave.

This time making it clear he wasn't carrying anything. He didn't need to be stopped by the mall cops again. He talked them out of arresting him earlier, giving the book back after the 'misunderstanding.' Brian had a lot of experience with that, what with stupid people like Abby butting their nose into things that weren't any of their business.

Brian left the shop and decided maybe trying one of the entertainment stores.

Not ten steps out of the shop and there the man was again, watching Brian from his vantage over a short kiosk seller.

But... Abby's husband was still in the shop when Brian left? He's kinda hard to miss...

Brian turned around and headed down the opposite row of shops to the food court, thinking maybe he just needed something. He hadn't eaten since breakfast which was hardly anything since Joyce wasn't there to cook like she should be.

And... _what the fuck_? There the man was again, sitting at a table, slurping on a soda, watching Brian. How???

Brian gave it some serious thought before deciding to grab a bite anyway. He just needed some food in him. Maybe he was losing time without realizing it? It normally happened when he was drunk, but it's been a weird day and if bumping into Abby was anything to go by then anything was possible.

He watched the unnecessary tall man watching him as he stood in a line. Brian briefly wondered where Abby was. He clenched his fist as he thought about that night. He should have hit her harder, for all the good that did.

He was bumped again, by the same man no less. "Learn some fucking manners or stop running into me!!" He snapped, causing everyone in line and the workers behind the counter to stare.

The darker man looked shocked, but glared back at him. "Sorry, man. Didn't know you owned the mall."

Brian was going to talk back, maybe even hit the guy, but he caught sight of Abby and her guard dog. Watching. No doubt waiting. He took a deep breath. He _was_ trying to show Joyce he could be around their daughter, after all. "It's fine." He forced through clenched teeth.

He turned back around, wanting to eat before finally leaving this cursed mall.

He ate as quickly as he could. Knowing _they_ were watching him. Probably waiting for him to snap again. Assholes. Both of them.

He figured he'd stop at a couple more stores. It was for his daughter. Besides, they wouldn't be in a toy store.

And the fucking bastard was browsing in the fucking toddler toys aisle. What the hell??!

He didn't see Abby anywhere close by, but he didn't care anymore. He walked straight up to the big guy; he didn't seem to have noticed Brian was there.

"What happened to earlier being the last I'll see the two of you?" Brian couldn't hardly contain his harsh whisper.

Abby's guy straightened, then looked about him before facing Brian. "Excuse me?"

"Why can't you leave me the hell alone??"

The guy looked genuinely perplexed, but any lying bastard could pull that off. "Listen, man. I don't even know you."

"The fuck you do," Brian insisted with a mocking laugh. "You've been watching me since I left you and Abby at the bookstore. Stop lying to me!"

The other guy's lips thinned. "There's clearly been a misunderstanding..."

"Yeah!"

Brian shot back, scoffing. "And clearly, you thought that I didn't want to be left the fuck alone!"

"Is there a problem here?"

They turned to the new voice that belonged to a brown-skinned, dark-haired young woman, regarding them steely with her hands on her hips.

Big Guy held out a placating hand. "Gee, it's okay. I'll handle it."

"Stay out of this, sweetheart. This doesn't concern you."

Her dark eyes flashed at Brian. Damn fucking feminists with their hatred for endearing nicknames!...

"Well, _mister_ . You were yelling at my uncle, who was just helping me shop. So yeah, this _is_ my damn concern."

Brian had enough, letting the anger take over as he took a step towards her. "Listen, bitch..."

Big Guy was suddenly in front of him. "Hey. You're out of line!"

He chuckled darkly. "I'm out of line? I'M out of line?" he called out, tone raised. "When YOU were the ones who've been stalking me! You and Abby!"

"We don't even know who this Abby is!" Big Guy answered, nearly matching his volume. 

Good. If Brian pissed him off enough, he'll throw the first punch, then he'll have his payback...

"Oooh, don't play with me, man! You were the ones who started this!"

"You were the one who came up to ME!"

"Don't you put this on me!" Brian spat. "I was just minding my fucking business when the two of you had to fucking show up in the same FUCKING PLACE–"

"What's going on here?" A new voice cut in.

There was a stout guy standing next to the dark-haired girl. His name badge had "MANAGER" written under his name.

A considerable crowd had gathered the moment the shouting started. Some had even had their phones out and were taking videos. 

They didn't disperse even as the manager had called security over to take the shorter man away when he continued his insistence that the taller guy was harassing HIM. A heckler in the crowd retorted that it looked like it was the other way around. Then another declared that they recognized the guy as the same guy who tried to lift a book from the bookstore one floor over.

Soon, more voices were raised jeering at the apparent instigator of the scene. Security had to drag him away from the area and towards the back offices, away from the taunting mob.

Rufus peeled away from the edge of the crowd, pocketing his phone and trying to keep the smirk off his face until he stepped out of the store and towards the small coffee shop two stores away. He sat on a table across from Luka.

"Now, THAT is the most satisfying viral video I've seen today," Luka declared in greeting. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Nice camera work keeping Jiya and Garcia's faces out of frame."

Rufus made a face at him. "Dude. Give me some credit here."

"I never doubted you," Luka assured breezily.

He cocked a brow at Luka.

They were joined by Garcia and Jiya, giving the latter a peck on the lips, then gawked at numerous bags.

"Whoa, you bought half the store?"

Garcia gave him a look. "No." He drew out the word. "The manager gave us a $20 gift card for the inconvenience, and I thought Joe needed an inflatable pool." He pushed the big box under their table and took a seat.

Luka lit up. "Cool! That needs to be tested!"

Jiya smirked at him. "That's what I said," she quipped, and hefted her bag on the table. "And I got board games and Nerf guns, too."

Abby joined then a few moments later with a smirk on her face. She pulled out her phone and showed everyone the video she had taken of Brian on his way to the security office. He was yelling and trying his best to fight them off. Best part was the two officers that were manhandling him were women.

"This has been a surprisingly great day." Abby confessed, looking around the table. "We got Lucy's presents. We got that asshat taken into mall security custody. I also got a glimpse of what life after Rittenhouse will be like."

Everyone looked at her with soft expressions. Luka looked on the verge of tears as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

She was so caught up in the emotional day that it took her a moment to notice the bags of toys. "For the bunker or for Joe?"

"Both!" Jiya and Garcia said with huge smiles.

"Is that a pool?"


	17. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1256122130623860736): It's Lucy's birthday & they just had a successful mission against Rittenhouse! Denise arranges for dinner at a restaurant. But before they leave, Flynn pulls her aside to gift her her locket he had gotten at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and short-ish follow-up to the previous chapter. Apologies that it took so long to upload. ^^;

_ Before, during, or after? _

_ Before, during, or after? _

_ Before, during, or after? _

Garcia fumbled with the small maroon gift bag. He considered a gift box but then realized that it could be taken as... well... why did his brain go there when he couldn't even decide if he was going to give Lucy the gift before, during, or after the dinner that Denise had set up for them.

It was rather nice of her to do so, even if she mumbled something about being annoyed at all the pining in the bunker.

Garcia did not pine.

He just didn't want to screw things up. Not with Lucy, the one person who actually believed in him after everything that had happened.

And after everything that happened to her...

"Hey."

Garcia nearly jumped. How had Lucy managed to sneak up on him?

His 'ninja skills', as Jiya had aptly put it, are suffering greatly under Lucy's spell over him.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl!" He returned effusively, turning around to face her with a smile. "Excited to be let out into the world at last?"

He palmed the little bag, and hoped Lucy's eyes stayed on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide it and his fidgety fingers.

"You have no idea," she admitted with a roll of her eyes, even as they glittered in excitement. "I haven't really made a big deal of celebrating getting older, you know, in the past. Even less so because of these missions." Her eyes glazed over as if she was lost in some memory.

"But when the potential of our very existence being wiped out any time being greater, or if..." she trailed off as she heaved a sigh. "It-it's good to have this. To mark another year of existence. Of surviving the fight."

Garcia took a half-step and rubbed her arm lightly. "You deserve to be remembered, Lucy," he said softly. "You all are."

Her eyes are too bright. "And you," she reminded him with a smile, gentle and fond.

The moment is interrupted by Luka, who pushed his brother out of the way. "Happy birthday, Lucy!" He smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Lucy laughed and smiled just as brightly back. "Thank you. Where's Abby? I haven't seen her today."

"She's gonna meet us at the restaurant. She had some… last minute shopping to do." He answered ominously. Flynn was going to question him, but Luka shot him a wink before saying, "Did Garcia give you your present?"

Garcia's face went blank, but in his head he was cursing his brother to the lowest levels of hell.

Lucy looked between the twins, before focusing on Garcia. "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes, he absolutely did!" Luka spoke before his brother had a chance. "I say give it to her now. It's pretty special...Do you have it on you?"

Garcia was going to kill him. Luka KNEW he had it on him. He barely let it out of his sight for fear he'd lose it or imagined the whole thing. He had even gone to Luka's room earlier to ask when an appropriate time to give it to Lucy was. All he said was he'd know.

"Yes. I. Have. It." He glared.

Luka nodded in approval, gleefully ignoring the look from his brother. "Good. Don't keep the lady waiting." He slapped Garcia in the ass.

He gave a surprised grunt. He restrained himself from hitting back; not in front of Lucy. But his vengeance will be swift and three times as painful.

His asshole of a brother clearly had no concept of good timing. Not to mention ruining a good quiet moment, too. Sometimes, Garcia questioned how he shared the same womb with that lunatic.

He rolled his eyes at Luka's retreating back instead, and turned to see Lucy's quietly expectant face. He really wanted to wring Luka's neck, but he'd have to have Abby's permission first.

"We're running late," Flynn reminded her. "Let's go."

Lucy watched him practically run to his room. She chuckled at his theatrics. She was serious when she had told him he didn't have to get her anything. He kept her safe on their missions and that was enough for her.

She knew that almost everyone had left the bunker a few days ago and that Abby and the team had picked up a couple of presents for her, but for some reason she hadn't thought that Flynn had gotten her anything… mostly because she didn't expect him to. Not in a bad way, of course; she just thought that his companionship was enough.

Lucy quickly followed behind him into what was slowly becoming their room. Almost all of her stuff had migrated into his room and he had even gotten another bed.

"Am I going to have to wait for my gift?"

"If you're a good girl." His eyes got wide and he blushed. "Um… I mean..."

Lucy laughed.

She decided to let him off the hook for now. "I know what you mean. Well. Let's not keep our friends waiting."

They went topside to find Luka fidgeting by the car. "Took you two long enough. Did you decide to boff before we leave?"

She shared an exasperated but amused look with Flynn. Luka's butchering of American idioms was always entertaining, so it's sometimes surprising when he uses expressions they didn't expect him to know.

Garcia retorted in Croatian, which only made Luka grin wider, then opened the rear door and gestured to Lucy to get in.

"My dear."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him, but got in without a word. She had already gotten into a friendly argument with him about letting a woman have her own agency, et cetera, et cetera. Luka had countered it with a smile, saying he just likes to do it, and that he never saw any woman or any female-presenting person as weaker. He just wanted to do nice things for people whenever he could, he had explained shyly.

"See,  _ brate _ ? This is how you should treat-"

"Yes, yes, duly noted," Garcia cut him off, getting in to the back seat with Lucy, much to Luka's sputtering shock.

"What the f-... what am I, your chauffeur now?"

Garcia leaned out the window with an emphatic tapping on his watch. "Running late, remember?" he reminded him in an almost sing-song. "Come on, Jeeves. Step on it!"

Luka spent the entire drive alternating between watching the road and watching the two in the back. They were having a quiet conversation and he could barely hear them over the radio. Lucy sat in the middle seat so they could converse better.

Luka rolled his eyes at them. He was not above locking them in a closet if they kept twirling around their feelings. He could feel the sexual tension between them and it was annoying. He briefly wondered if he and Abby had acted that way before they got back together.

Speaking of… He smiled at Abby when he pulled up to the restaurant. She had Joe in her arms.

"We're here. Don't forget to tip your driver." He quipped, but he was the first one out and was rushing to hug his family.

Garcia and Lucy stepped out, only for Lucy to be bombarded with a chorus of birthday wishes. Denise had brought her wife, Michelle. And several agents. Jiya, Rufus, and Connor could be seen inside talking to the hostess. Ray and Neela also seemed to have tagged along.

"Unca ‘Cia!" Joe raised his arms with a smile.

Garcia lifted his nephew in the air, smiling as he did. "My favorite Kovać!"

"What am I, ground liver?" Luka protested playfully with a pout.

"Chopped liver." Three voices automatically corrected him.

Luka merely smirked at them, taking his son from his brother. "I'm YOUR favorite Kovać, eh, Joe?"

" _ Tata _ !" the little boy cheerfully greeted him, clinging to his neck.

Garcia couldn't resist tapping Joe's nose before stepping back to watch the family enter the restaurant first followed by Denise and Michelle flanking Lucy. A strange mix of quiet contentment and longing stirred in his chest. Before he lost himself in his musings, Lucy turned back to his direction.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked, a hint of worry in her warm brown eyes.

Then Garcia remembered himself, and the little weight in his pocket.

"Yeah, fine!" he replied with a small grin. "Uh, can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

Lucy looked curious, then a little suspicious. Luka had somehow heard him and turned to Garcia with a knowing look.

Garcia glared at his brother until he was no longer in sight, Luka smiling the entire time. He rolled his eyes at the annoying man before turning back to Lucy. She looked confused and just a tad suspicious. He was nervous

"I… er… ah..." He reached into his jacket to pull out the plastic bag. Lucy's eyes moved to his hands and got wide. "This is… Happy birthday, Lucy."

Lucy took the box and slowly opened it. Her breath caught in her throat. "My locket. How?"

"I got lucky and found it in an antique shop. I thought you might want it back."

Lucy didn't know what to say. She had the sudden and strong urge to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug instead. He hugged her back.

He felt water on his neck and realized she was crying. He hugged her tighter, his own eyes watering.

"Thank you. I love...it." She whispered.

"I'm glad that you do," he said into her hair, running a hand up and down her back. He looked up and spied his brother holding up his phone. Knowing the asshole, he was taking a video of them.

He made slight slicing motions at his neck before he whispered, "Come on. I've monopolized you long enough. Our friends are waiting."

Garcia felt her nod, and gave her a few moments to collect herself as she delicately dabbed at her eyelids with the hanky he gave her. "Thank you."

He cocked a brow at her. "You've already thanked me for the gift."

Lucy chuckled, with a last dab at her eyes. "It's for everything else that you've done for me." She looked up at him with warmth and adoration.

Garcia thought he could die right then. "You're welcome," he managed to say.

She took his hand and pulled him along. Luka was still standing in front of the door. Phone out. Huge grin on his face. She smiled at him on the way in. "Did you get everything, Doctor?"

"I expect your first born to be named after me." Luka winked at his brother.

Garcia rolled his eyes at him. "All I did was give her the locket."

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?"

Lucy laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Come on, everyone is waiting!"

"On a scale of 1 to Garcia, how dramatic would it be if we carried you in on our shoulders?" Luka asked, a serious look on his face.

"And on a scale of 1 to Luka Kovać, how much of a disaster would that be?" Flynn countered with a glare.

"A pair of hot twins are fighting over carrying me to my birthday dinner. This day just keeps getting better." She smirked at their faces.

Luka looked pleasantly surprised, "You think I'm hot?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her. When all she did was laugh, he continued, "You think Garcia is hot, too?"

Garcia was sure his eyes were going to get stuck in the back of his head for the amount of eye rolling he did today.

"We have the same face,  _ brate _ !"

"Sure, but I'm CLEARLY the more attractive twin."

While they were talking Ray walked up to them. His arm went around Garcia's shoulders. "The natives are getting restless, guys..." He took a good look at Garcia, "Oh, sorry Not-Luka. Wrong twin."

Garcia snorted as Ray stepped away and trolled the right twin. Neela came up to Lucy to give her birthday wishes and a hug.

This was repeated as they entered the restaurant. Garcia hung back to watch and relish the moment, as Luka, likely self-appointed media person, continued to take videos of the well-wishing.

Luka sidled up beside him, never taking his eyes off the scene he was recording.

"So. What did she say when you gave it to her?"

"Thanked me and she loved it."

Luka made a disparaging sound. "You should have skipped the party, went back to the bunker and fu–"

"Forsake the friends who worked hard to get this organized?" Garcia cut in emphatically, eyeing the ongoing video (and audio) recording. "Yeah, I don't think Denise would especially appreciate that."

He slapped Luka upside the head for good measure, making his camera hand shake.

Once people were seated and the food was ordered (Wyatt had walked in late with a cake box that he was instructed to pick up). Everyone had settled into pleasant conversations. Nothing work related as Michelle, Ray, and Neela were present.

It was the first time in a long time that Garcia could remember every team member being happy at the same time. He wanted that for everyone. This. Family.

He glanced over at Lucy to find her smiling over at him. She was touching her locket. She had mouthed, 'Thank you' at him and he winked in return.

Something that did NOT go unnoticed by any of the doctors at the table. Two of which had no idea why the other two were beaming.

"We miss something?" Ray whispered to Abby.

"So much." She whispered back, still beaming. Joe fussed in her arms, but she refused to put him down.

The food came out and everyone dug in, talking and chatting. It was Lucy's birthday, but they all needed this. They needed a moment that wasn't life or death. Be it chasing Rittenhouse or working the ER.

But at the end of the meal, all eyes were on Lucy as Jiya placed a candle on the cake. The candle was three letters melded together: OLD. The wick was on the back of the D. Everyone had a right laugh at that.

"The staff said I could only have one candle," Jiya grinned deviously.

"Speaking of old..." Ray started to say.

"Don't you even," Luka gave him a look he borrowed from Garcia.

More laughter carried around the table as Jiya lit the candle. "Oh, so you gotta make a wish."

"And make it a wish for yourself," Rufus added.

Lucy was about to argue that but the looks on everyone's faces stopped her. Just this once she could do something that wasn't sacrificing for the sake of history. That wasn't tied into her family and her quest to fix what they destroyed.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes... and made a wish.

She opened her eyes when she heard everyone clapping and cheering. She was staring down at the cake, watching the little bit of smoke rise from the wick.

A smile was on her face and Garcia wondered what she had wished for. Hopefully something for herself. She deserved whatever it was that she wished for.

He watched as she lifted her head, a sly smile now on her face. Her eyes locked with his. He sat a few seats away, but he could feel the heat from her gaze.

He suddenly knew what she wished for and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't wishing for it, too.


	18. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1258668666415177734): Luka & Flynn (with permission from Denise) leave the Bunker. They return with a surprise for Abby. Her reaction is not what they expect, but it's not like they could return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an imagine done for Mother's Day. Sorry for the delay in uploading this. ^^; ~ Daiji

Where's Luka?" Abby asked as she made her round of the bunker, not finding him in any of their usual spots.

Rufus looked up from where he was playing a video game with Jiya. "We haven't seen him since breakfast."

Abby made a herm sound and headed into the kitchen. "Lucy, have you seen Garcia?"

"No, why?" the woman said, still with her nose in her book.

"I thought Luka might be with him," Abby frowned. "Can't find either anywhere."

Lucy looked up, slightly worried.

"They went out," Wyatt said as he grabbed something from the fridge. "I saw them leave earlier, Christopher giving them a long speech about not getting themselves caught."

"And you just let them go?" Abby got cross with him.

Wyatt just shrugged. "They obviously had permission. How much trouble could they get into?"

There was a moment of quiet.

"I should call the hospital." Abby pulled her phone from her pocket as Lucy was standing up to do the same.

But before either woman could find out what disaster one or both of the twins had gotten into, there was noise at the front.

"Sounds like they're back," Wyatt said.

There were several loud sounds. Mostly metal twisting or bending. The usual sounds when two incredibly tall Croatian twins reentered the bunker. Then the alarm went off just as they all heard the main door open. No one moved.

"PUSH IN THE CODE!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"TRY FASTER!"

" _ ODJEBI _ !"

"OH! CURSING IN FRONT OF CHILDREN NOW?"

Once the alarms went off, the twins continued to bicker and argue. Their footsteps and voices echoing off the walls.

One set of footsteps picked up speed and Garcia was suddenly in front of them. A big smile on his face. "Abby!"

"What did you two do? And where's Luka?"

Flynn's smile dropped a little as he looked at her in confusion. "Nothing bad I promise. Luka's in your room."

He walked up to her and reached for her hand. "We have a surprise for you. Come on!"

He then dragged her out of the room.

Abby shot a look at Lucy as she was dragged out of the room. Considering who was involved, whatever was happening, it was likely going to end in some kind of disaster. So her look roughly translated to 'get the fire extinguisher ready.'

Garcia pulled her into her room with Luka.

"Surprise!" Luka said when she entered. He was holding Joe in his lap, waving his little hands in the air.

Abby softened, she had missed the little guy so much, even if it was safer to keep him with friends until the Rittenhouse situation was taken care of. She had to admit, it was sweet of Luka to bring Joe so they could have a little visit. She might have worried that Rittenhouse would have followed them, but Garcia had gone with him and her brother-in-law was good for some things.

"Come here," Abby picked up Joe and started to bounce him a bit as he cooed over her.

"I missed you, too," she told the little guy, then glanced over at Luka. "Thank you for bringing him for a visit."

"I missed him too," Luka said softly, reaching out and letting Joe catch his finger. "This isn't just a visit. I got all Joe's stuff he'll need. He's going to stay here in the bunker with us."

Abby went completely still as she took in what he said. Then she looked at Luka with a very stern, yet somehow blank, expression. "I'm sorry. What?"

Sensing the tension, Garcia stood, gesturing for Joe.

"I'll see if there's something edible in the kitchen for him," he suggested quietly, taking the little boy from Abby. "I'll, uh, leave you to it."

Luka burned holes at the back of his brother's departing head.

The minute Garcia closed the door, Abby rounded on her husband.

"Don't even deny it. This was your idea," she accused.

"You said it yourself! You missed our son!"

"And we mutually agreed that we keep him out of danger by living with Ray and Neela, no matter how we miss him!" Abby shot back. "I can't believe you backed down on our decision!"

Luka was caught speechless at her statement. "I just wanted you to be happy! I know it kills you to be apart from Joe."

"But not at the expense of our son's life!" she almost exploded. She turned away from him, seething. 

* * *

"Guess we got your Tata in trouble, huh?" Garcia admitted to his nephew.

He had expressed his misgivings about the idea to his brother, but he wouldn't listen. Luka wanted this for Abby and their son.

_ "I know we don't talk about it, but in one of these jumps, we might come back to a time where I don't have a son. Or Abby." _

Luka had told him when Garcia argued against having Joe live with them. That he wanted to take a risk of spending every moment with his son while he can, at the risk of endangering his life.

Garcia couldn't really fault his twin on that. But he'd have to wait until the couple comes out of the room. He'd jump in to help sort it out.

In the meantime, Joe's fans await.

As soon as Flynn walked into the common room, Lucy, Jiya, and Connor flocked to him. Almost as if Joe was a drug and they needed their fix. Wyatt and Rufus also stood, but kept their distance a little. Both still not sure how to handle a toddler.

* * *

"Luka, we CAN'T have our son live here. It's too dangerous! What if Rittenhouse attacks? What about school? Appointments? Are you really gambling with our son's life?"

Abby was pacing and absolutely furious. She looked beautiful to Luka, but he hadn't expected her to get so angry. Every time he tried to speak she'd silence him with a look. It was hot, how fiercely she was defending their son and Luka tried his best to hide the smile threatening to overtake his face.

"Do you really expect Denise to bring essentials for a toddler? I can't believe she approved of this... stupidity? She is a mother! I can't believe–oof!"

Luka had effectively shut her up with a kiss. She pulled away with a glare, clearly unimpressed with his methods. "Can I talk, please?"

Abby crossed her arms, glare still in place and nodded.

"I know this seems like a stupid idea. And you know I would never have our son live somewhere that endangered his life." Tears formed in his eyes and Abby softened at the pain she could see on his face. "I won't make that mistake again, but I can't live without our son. It rips me up inside thinking about how he's being raised by our friends."

"Tears you up inside." Abby automatically corrected. Her arms went around him and she rested her head on his chest. "I feel the same way. But, Luka, he can't live here."

"I know. He's not going to."

Abby pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Babe, you bought out a baby store." She gestured to all the toys and bags of clothes that covered their room.

Luka chuckled, "Garcia and I might have gone a little overboard, but Denise did not approve of Joe living in the bunker. She approved of him staying the weekends."

"Weekends?"

"Yep. That way, we can spend time with him. And he still gets to have a life outside of the bunker. School, friends, appointments. And if Rittenhouse jumps when he's here, Denise will bring him straight to Neela and Ray. No exceptions."

Abby reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "You really thought this through?" A tear fell as he nodded. "Should we even be doing this? This is such a stupid idea."

Luka wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head, "It's completely stupid. But I know how much being away from Joe is killing you. Besides, he brightens everyone’s day when he's around."

"Oh, so he's good for morale is that it?" Abby chuckled.

"He can be our mascot. It'll be cute, we can dress him up and paint his face. He'll love it." Luka pressed another kiss to her head, "It's only two days Abby. He'll be with us for two days."

She squeezed Luka's middle. "Two days."

Not enough. It was NEVER enough. "Fuck Rittenhouse."

Luka's low chuckle reverberated through her. "Yeah."

They stood in silence, Luka slowly rocking them from side to side. relishing each other's presence.

"You're thinking," she didn't hide the accusation in her tone.

"You can stay behind with Joe..."

She rolled her eyes even as she pushed away to look up at him. "I'll tell you again what I told you before, in case you forgot: I'm not gonna let you be the only one to go on these missions."

Luka blew out a long-suffering sigh. "Joe needs his mother."

"Just as he needs his father."

"You two can live with Neela and Ray, have that normalcy."

"Not without you!"

* * *

From his perch at the sink, Garcia watched Lucy with Joe in her lap as Jiya fed him cereal. Connor was behind Jiya, making faces at the boy.

He smiled softly. He couldn't deny the child's calming presence the minute he was brought here.

The team needed this, this little reminder of what they were fighting for. But they can't have the boy exposed to uncertainties and peril, either...

Garcia's gaze drifted to the sleeping quarters, wondering how their talk was doing. More likely rehashing the same arguments they had the first time they arrived here. He didn't envy them this burden.

Joe's squeal of delight brought his attention back to his minders. The soft smile returned. Seeing Lucy with his nephew, relaxed and soft and glowing, it felt... right.

"Unca ‘Cia!" Joe called over to him and Garcia focused his gaze on his nephew. "Aerwopane!"

Garcia chuckled, but obeyed Joe's simple request. He plucked the toddler from Lucy's lap and lifted him above his head making engine noises as he spun him around.

The little boy squealed in delight, asking his uncle to lift him higher. So Garcia did what any sensible person would do and jumped up on the coffee table.

This was what Abby and Luka walked in on when they finally emerged from their room: their brother making their son's day by pretending to be an airplane.

Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus smiling up at the two on the table. Connor was standing by in case Garcia needed help down. His hand was nudging Garcia away from the edges. Wyatt was off in the kitchen making what smelled like mac & cheese.

"See? We all need Joe in the bunker." Luka whispered to Abby. "When's the last time you've seen Garcia smile like that, eh?"

"You mean when he's not giving Lucy that goofy one?" Luka rolled his eyes, but couldn't defend his twin. He had the same 'love smile' as Jiya called it. "You just want me to say you were right, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt."

They smiled at each other before Abby broke away to retrieve their son.

Garcia was out of breath as he handed the toddler over, nearly toppling over when Abby pulled him into a hug. He was bent at the waist, but he didn't mind. His family was happy.

Abby turned her attention back to Joe and Garcia walked over to Luka.

"So, go about as well as I said it would?"

Luka made a face, mostly because Garcia was right. "We both know what it's like to lose our families. I can't go through that again. I can't... forget this face."

Garcia put his arm around Luka. "I won't ever let that happen. That little boy is the only important person in our lives. I'd give my life if it meant he'd never be erased."

Luka's eyes welled up for the third time that day. First time was when he was explaining himself to his brother before they left.

Luka softly knocked their heads together. "I don't want you going anywhere either. I just got you."

Garcia chuckled, tears in his eyes. They were the same in so many painful ways. Luka wasn't losing his second chance. Garcia would make sure of that.

[You two took a long time in there,] Garcia noted in Croatian. [Did you have make-up sex before coming out?] He grinned.

Luka shoved him. [YOU have sex with a goat.]

Garcia shoved back. [Is that the kind of language you teach Joe? Shameful!]

"If you two are quite finished," Jiya said loudly. "Aren't you two in charge of cooking lunch today?"

Abby stopped bouncing Joe as her eyebrows shot up. "These two? What's the occasion?" She didn't know what these two put in their dishes, but it's been a hit with this crowd.

It was Luka's turn for his eyebrows to turn up. "You don't know?" He reached behind him and pulled out a bunch of wild flowers.

It was like high school as the common room erupted with an "oooOOOOH!" as Luka stepped up to his wife, timidly offering the bouquet to her.

Staring at Abby through his lashes, Luka whispered, "Happy Mother's Day, sweetheart."

Luka pressed a kiss to her lips and he felt her smile into it. He pulled back and crouched in front of her. "You forgot?"

"How could I have possibly remembered? Rittenhouse has kept us pretty busy the last few weeks." She put the flowers on the table and wrapped Luka into a hug.

Everyone walked away to give the Kovać clan their moment.

"Does this mean Joe can stay during the weekends? We'd have to drive him back later today, of course, but, ya know..."

"Are you bribing me with our son? On Mother's Day?"

Luka gave her a shrug, "Is it working?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "We can try it. For a couple of weeks."

Luka's smile lit up his entire face and he peppered her face with kisses. And not one to be left out Joe planted a few sloppy toddler kisses on his mom, as well.

"Best Mother's Day, ever." Luka smiled at her.


	19. Set Phasers To Stun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ #FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1284014583049531393): Unbeknownst to the Time Team, Rittenhouse finally develops a 'kill mode' on the phasers. What happens when one of the team is hit with it? What will the team do with the Rittengoon that fired the shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahoy in this chapter! It's within the Tesla universe where phasers are a thing. While we'd encourage you to read the previous related chapters, but all you need to know is:
> 
> 1) Nikola Tesla is the Disaster Twin's great-great-great(?) uncle who looks exactly like them.  
> 2) Flynn had scared the $50,000 reward money from Edison to fund Uncle Nikola's work, that Tesla got to further develop the concept for the phaser.  
> 3) So phaser is a normal thing in this timeline (except to Flynn and Rufus who had traveled that time mentioned in #2).

Denise was standing outside the medical room. She was never one to fidget and she wasn't going to start today.

Even if...

Abby walked out of the room looking completely exhausted.

Denise didn't have to ask the question for Abby to answer it.

Turning sharply on her low heels, Denise made her way back to the common area where everyone was sitting, recovering.

They looked to her for answers, but she instead gave them a question.

"Tell me what happened. From the beginning."

* * *

* * *

It had started out like any normal morning. Breakfast was made and consumed. It was a blessedly tame time for the group as they chatted about the previous missions, Joe, and even Tesla.

When the alarms went off, everyone sighed heavily. It had barely been 24 hours since the last mission, and no one was really in the mood for another so quickly.

But duty calls and all that.

"Where and when?" Wyatt asked as he stood.

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. April 9, 1845." Jiya quickly answered.

"The Great Fire of Pittsburgh occurred during the morning of April 10th. It destroys more than half the city." Lucy was quick to supply.

"Anyone important around then?" Luka asked, not moving from his seat. It wasn't his turn to go, so no point in moving.

"No. The fire had no real significance. Pittsburgh actually benefits from the fire. But that doesn't mean Rittenhouse won't have some evil agenda." Lucy reasoned.

"Maybe Abby should stay? If there's going to be a time limit and a fire, I think more muscle will help." Wyatt said, already handing a gun off to Flynn, who took it with a nod.

"He's right. We can't really save everyone." Flynn gave Abby a shrug with a smile. He knew she and Luka always tried their best to help out when civilians were hurt. But he wasn't willing to risk it this time.

"I'll pilot!" Rufus loudly volunteered. "O.G time team!" He exclaims with a smile.

Garcia didn't share Rufus' excitement even if he tried. A stone settled at the pit of his stomach the moment Lucy mentioned the significance of the date, and he couldn't shake it. It wasn't as if they've plunged headlong into imminent danger before...

He felt a firm grip on his forearm, and saw his anxiety reflected in Luka's face, who was staring at him. Garcia couldn't even form words of encouragement he didn't feel, but clasped his brother's hand in acknowledgment instead. And, with a nod to Abby, strode to catch up to the rest of the team in the awaiting Lifeboat.

"Be careful!" Abby hollered after them. Something she normally only said if Luka was going on a mission.

Flynn glanced back and could see the fear etched on his family's face. He felt it, too. He was vaguely aware of the fire in Pittsburgh, but it was insignificant. Nothing comes from it. Rittenhouse had nothing to gain, unless they somehow prevented the fire from happening.

He had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen on this trip.

* * *

Landing in 1845 and then stealing clothes was as routine as it could be. Everyone was on edge. Flynn had finished dressing first and was currently waiting for the others to emerge. Wyatt walked out holding his jacket in one hand.

"This damn thing itches. Please tell me I didn't just contract smallpox or something."

Flynn flashed him a smirk, "Probably, but that's a problem for later."

"Ha. Ha. Ha....You have a phaser on you? Rufus was so excited he forgot his."

Flynn shook his head, he had only brought his handgun and an automatic. "He's just gonna have to stay close to us." Wyatt nodded before placing his jacket on. "Stick close to Rufus on this one."

Wyatt raised a brow at that, but recognized the look in Flynn's eyes, "Bad feeling?"

"We don't know what Rittenhouse wants on this one. The fire is practically forgotten about in our time. So why?"

Wyatt nodded with a smirk. "I got Rufus. You got Lucy."

"Like old times."

Lucy was chastising Rufus for forgetting his phaser as they both emerged. Rufus, while concerned about his safety, was slightly more annoyed with Lucy's older sister act. He rolled his eyes and Lucy smacked the back of his head.

Flynn and Wyatt watched them bicker for a few more moments before standing between them.

"Ok, children, are you all done?" Flynn asked with a smirk towards Lucy.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him before strolling right past him with Rufus following right behind her.

"We can't just dump them here?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"I don't think anyone back home would appreciate it." Flynn answered as they made quick work of catching up with their charges.

"Lucy, do you have your phaser?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course. I'M responsible." She commented, shaking her phaser in Rufus's face.

He just rolled his eyes. "Oh, good. You finally took out the lanyard," Rufus noted.

"Shut up," Lucy shot back, pouting. "That was ONE time."

"And I hope you learned your lesson about why any kind of handheld weapons are  _ not  _ tied or tethered to anything," Wyatt reminded wryly, and not for the first time

Lucy turned glowering eyes at him as she straightened her hat. "I. Know. Wyatt!"

Flynn had to turn away to hide his amusement, but it was too late as Lucy's glare turned on him.

"Not funny, Flynn!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but it kind of was," Flynn confessed with a suppressed grin. None of them couldn't forget the day when Lucy thought it would be wise to put her phaser on a lanyard so she wouldn't lose it. Only for it to slip from her fingers and go off by itself, and accidentally taking out half a wall of the launch bay area and Connor when he unknowingly walked into its path.

Suffice it to say, Connor has been hard at work since trying to develop what he started to call phaser dampeners.

"Look on the bright side. He hasn't raided his liquor stash much since then," Rufus quipped.

"Hooray for small mercies, then," Flynn cut in, deciding that they've had their fun, but there was a mission at hand. He turned to Lucy. "Where to, Professor?"

Just like that, she was business-like. "We go to Ferry Street, which would be part of Stanwix Street 110 years from now. It was said that the fire started at the residence of Col. William Diehl when someone left a newly stoked fire to heat wash water unattended."

Wyatt huffed out a breath. "Damn. A great fire started because someone left the kettle boiling?"

"It's not as simple as that," Lucy replied with a patient smile.

Wyatt and Rufus seemed to be listening with polite interest, but Flynn was simply mesmerized as Lucy smartly explained how several factors like the weather, low water levels at the reservoir, coal dust from iron and glass factories, not to mention other factories spewing cotton fibers and flour dust into the air were just some of the contributors to the conflagration.

God, he loved her brilliant mind...

Flynn mentally shook himself from that thought and straightened. Mission. Focus.

"So, The city's one big powder keg," Rufus concluded when Lucy finished, "and all it took was for a little spark to make it go boom?"

Lucy nodded. "Pretty much."

"And we wanna make sure things go boom?"

"Yeah."

"I already don't like this plan."

"I know..." Lucy admitted with a grimace.

Rufus began to pace. "We're practically sitting on a barrel of gunpowder, and we want it to explode. Sure! No biggie, just throw a match at it..."

The team gave each other grim looks as they understood what they had to do. Essentially they just had to watch this place burn to the ground in order for it to thrive later down the line.

When they finally reached Ferry Street they looked around at all of the families that will soon lose their homes and many places of business. A heavy rock settled in all of their stomachs. Guilt over knowing the fate of this city.

"We should split up. Cover more ground." Wyatt suggested as he tried to shake the guilt from his mind.

"Meet back here in two hours?" Lucy asked as she silently handed her phaser off to Rufus. Everyone knew how clumsy she was and she wasn't that great of a shot, anyway.

Rufus took it gratefully and nudged her as a way to say thanks.

Flynn checked his gun as he watched the handoff. He knew he could trust Lucy to stay behind him or to take cover when the bullets started flying. "Two hours. Be safe. Don't die."

Wyatt and Rufus nodded in agreement before walking in one direction and Flynn and Lucy to the opposite one.

What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Jiya was roped in by Connor to help him out with the code for his current pet project. She was currently looking over the code at the console while she waited for the Lifeboat. Abby was lounging close by, nose in a medical journal.

Jiya took a break from coding and turned to Abby. "Where's Luka?" she asked, stretching her arms overhead.

Without looking up, Abby answered, "Likely in the infirmary sorting the supplies in the medical cabinet alphabetically."

It made Jiya snicker. She was starting to learn the Kovaćs’ quirks and mood as the days go by, when either or both are stuck in the present, waiting for the other and for Flynn. If Luka resorted to arranging and rearranging medical supplies while they waited, then he was being really antsy.

Not that he could blame him. Jumps to a catastrophic event in history were always exceptionally hairy for the team.

The monitors lit up as readings indicated the Lifeboat's impending return. Jiya immediately sat down and rolled her chair over to the monitors, checking and checking again to make sure the Lifeboat's return trip went without a hitch. A few minutes later, the machine popped back into the present. Seconds later, the hatch hissed opened to frantic screaming from the inside.

Abby and Jiya stood.

Rufus' head popped out of the hatch.

"Abby! Luka! We need you, NOW!!"

* * *

* * *

Jiya now sat with her head in her hands, her leg bouncing with the need to move. She looked up and watched as Connor and Rufus both paced nervously around the room.

Denise was standing with her arms crossed in front of Lucy. Jiya stood up and walked over to them, trying her best to send Lucy some of her strength. The older woman had tears in her eyes as she tried to relay what had happened on the mission.

"Denise this was a trap. They were waiting..." Lucy was saying. "Their phasers… Rittenhouse started the fire." She was all over the place.

"They shot at us. Garcia pushed me out of the way. But he–Wyatt..." Lucy trailed off as she gulped for more air in between choking sobs.

With a look from Denise, Jiya sprang towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She sat beside her distraught friend and helped her drink when Lucy took the glass with shaking hands.

Jiya took in Lucy's disheveled appearance: her singed dress, her hair falling in several places out of its previously neat coif, her sooty face. Not unlike how the others arrived.

"Not that it's my place to tell you, but maybe Lucy needs a few minutes?"

Denise's hard gaze softened. "All right," she relented. "Make sure you stay with her. I'll check on our doctors if they need anything."

Jiya watched the older woman for a moment before turning her attention to Lucy, who seemed to have calmed some. Unable to think of anything to say, she placed her hands over Lucy's.

She felt like the team was falling apart. The thought of losing any of them–

She blinked hard. No. This wasn't the time. She couldn't think that.

Denise walked to the hallway and made her way to their makeshift infirmary. She looked through the small window and watched as Abby and Luka worked on the man laying on the table. She looked away as blood continued to spill out of the man.

Pulling out her phone she made a quick decision to call in reinforcements. After the call was made and she was assured that help was indeed on its way, she texted the guard above ground.

Once that was taken care of, she made her way back into the common room. This time, she made her way over to Rufus.

"Rufus?" She said getting his attention.

He stopped pacing and looked up at her, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What happened after you all split up?"

Rufus took a deep breath. "Not much really."

"Tell me anyway." She said gently with her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

Connor left the room as Rufus and Denise sat down at the kitchen table.

Rufus was about to begin when Connor returned, a crystal bottle of bourbon in hand. Denise eyed him disapprovingly.

"Don't deny this is warranted, given the circumstances," Connor said flippantly at her look.

He took out three glasses from the cupboard and poured one out for Rufus, placed a second one in front of Lucy, then rejoined Rufus and Denise at the table and poured the last one out for himself.

Rufus knocked back his drink, then grabbed for the bottle to pour another drink. "Steady on, Rufus," Connor reminded gently. "There'll be time to be plastered, later."

Rufus raised a skeptic brow at him, but did hold off taking another shot.

Slowly, he related how he and Wyatt went to the residence where the fire reportedly started, but found no suspicious Rittenhouse goons lurking about, so they decided to make sure the fire did start before rejoining Flynn and Lucy at the rendezvous. That was when Rittenhouse made their move and intercepted them on their way back to the Lifeboat.

"Okay," Denise interrupted. "Lucy mentioned phasers. I'm not surprised they'd bring them in the past, but I'd like to know why she felt the need to mention that."

Rufus clutched the glass tighter, then looked towards the couches and exchanged looks with Lucy, who was still looking pale and drawn. "Because those wounds?" He nodded in the direction of their infirmary. "A phaser made them."

"Impossible. Phasers stun. They can't cause those wounds." Connor tried to dismiss the very notion.

"Look, I'm telling you want I seen, okay? We had to literally start a fire and when we got done doing that those Rittenbastards were waiting for us and those phasers were set to kill." Rufus hissed through clenched teeth, aware enough to know that he should try and keep calm while explaining the day's events.

Just then, the heavy metal door at the end of the hall screeched open and footsteps could be heard running towards the common area.

Abby and Luka's friends, Ray and Neela, stood with wide eyes at the entrance.

"I have so many questions." Ray said as he took everything in.

"Where's the patient?" Neela asked, ignoring her husband.

Denise was quick on her feet as she led Neela to the room where the Kovaćs were working. Ray stayed behind as he had been told he was going to be working on the minor injuries before assisting the others.

"You all look like hell." He said as he knelt in front of Lucy. She had cuts and a few small burn marks on her hands. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

A few minutes later Denise came back and Ray was just finishing up with Lucy.

"Rufus, you're up next, man." Ray plopped down next to his charge and did his job. Rufus had about the same minor injuries that Lucy did.

"Rufus, I'm going to need you to explain in detail what happened," Denise tried again.

"I'll tell you what happened." A third voice said from the hallway. Everyone turned to see the man covered in blood and a big gash on his head.

"Damn, man. You look like you've been to hell and back, Not-Luka." Ray said as he walked up to a worn out Flynn.

This wasn't the first time Flynn had to give such a report, discussing the carnage of the battlefield without succumbing to its effect.

"Wyatt was protecting Rufus," Flynn said as Ray started working on him. "If Rufus was stunned, he'd be more vulnerable."

"So would he," Rufus countered, the idea of Wyatt dying to protect him did not sit particularly well with him.

"We can't lose our pilot," Flynn said matter-of-fact, then turned back to Denise. "They had guns and phasers. Wyatt didn't have much of a choice, so he took the stun knowing that I was there to cover him. Only... it wasn't a stun."

"Rittenhouse figured out how to give them a kill mode," Rufus said, pouring himself another drink.

Connor sighed. "Give a man a tool and he will find a way to turn it into a weapon."

"There was a burning smell," Flynn added.

"Like a cauterized wound?" Ray asked.

"Exactly."

Denise took that in, it was something to be discussed later. "After Wyatt was hit, what happened next?"

"We didn't realize it was a kill shot," Lucy managed to say in a small voice. "Flynn took out the last of the Rittenhouse agents... and… and we had a good laugh."

"We had no idea how bad Wyatt was. Until I noticed the blood pooling under him," Flynn reported dully, hissing when Ray started to pull at his jacket.

He gritted his teeth when the pain reintroduced itself as he feebly tried helping Ray get him out of his shirtsleeves.

"Dude, what the hell?" Ray exclaimed. "Why are you walking around with this?" He waved at his torso.

Flynn merely stared at the sluggishly bleeding wound. "I was rather busy," he retorted. "I had a teammate whose heart stopped and was bleeding out."

Ray quickly turned to his supplies of gauze and pressed them on the wound. Flynn couldn't help the groan from escaping.

"And I bet Luka or Abby doesn't know about this either?"

When Flynn didn't respond, Ray turned to Denise. "I think you'll need to put a pause on your interrogation until I find out if there are other injuries he's not telling us." 

Flynn rolled his eyes at the doctor. "I wasn't hiding this. Wyatt needed help more than I did. Besides, this is the only serious-ish injury I have."

Ray eyed him, not quite believing him, "You telling the truth?"

"Well, I feel a cramp coming in my leg. Do you want to take care of that as well?"

Ray glared up at the irritating man. "You and Luka are the same person, I'm convinced." He huffed out as he forced Flynn to sit in a chair. "Just as reckless."

Flynn glanced towards the jar at the end of the counter. It was their 'Reckless' jar. It was filled with money from both twins and Wyatt… mostly the twins. For being stupidly reckless on missions. Flynn knew he had to add to it for not telling anyone of his injury.

"Unca Cia?"

Everyone turned to see Joe rubbing his eyes as he stood at the entrance.

Ray placed a cloth over Flynn's injury so Joe didn't see it and freak out. "Hey, little man."

"Unca Way!" The toddler beamed at the man and rushed to hug his legs. He looked around and frowned. "[ _Tetka_](%20)?"

Ray smiled down at the boy, "Neela is helping your mom and dad work."

"...oh..." the boy pouted just before he was swept off the floor by Connor.

"Why don't we go play with some toys, yeah?" Joe giggled and nodded his head as Connor walked away with him to allow Ray to finish working on Flynn.

Flynn looked longingly after his nephew. It hit him that it was a good thing that neither of his parents were on this mission. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to either of them...

The sting of antiseptic brought him back from his musings as Ray continued to cleanse his wound.

"This doesn't look like a gunshot," Ray observed. "It looks like electrical burns."

There was a soft noise that made Flynn look at Jiya and Lucy's way. He caught Lucy looking at him with wide eyes. A weight settled at the pit of his stomach when he noted fear and reproach in her eyes.

He tried to communicate his regret and apology with a look. She'd yell at him later, and likely recruit Abby (and by association, Luka) into giving him a dressing-down.

He sighed, resigned to his fate.

Denise spoke up. "I'll get the rest of your report when you're done here," she told Flynn.

_ 'And when non-personnel are no longer within earshot, because I'll be yelling at you,' _ went unsaid, if the glint in her eyes was any indication.

"The rest of you get cleaned up and get some rest," she went on in a tone that brooked no argument, then walked away, likely to drop by the infirmary.

Ray watched as Denise walked out and quickly finished with Flynn. "Um, Not-Luka?"

Flynn tore his gaze away from his nephew and looked curiously at the young doctor.

"What the hell is that?" Ray pointed to the Lifeboat that was parked about fifty feet from where they sat.

_ 'Shit,'  _ Flynn thought as he tried to come up with something tangible. "Next gen generator."

Ray gave him a  _ 'You expect me to believe that?' _ Look before shaking his head. "Right. Top secret. Got it."

Flynn watched as Ray kept looking curiously over at the Lifeboat, but didn't ask about it again.

"You all work for the government. Live in a secret underground bunker. Have electrical burns that I've never seen before. A weird…  _ thing _ parked in the middle of your… living room? And I'm not allowed to ask any questions." Ray simply stated and he finished packing up his bag. "I'm guessing whatever the hell is going on is dangerous."

Flynn nodded.

"Is Joe safe here?"

Flynn wanted to nod again. He really did. But the truth was that no one in this bunker was safe. Not while Jessica still knew of their location. Denise had yet to find a new location for them. And this was definitely not a place to be raising a child. "He needs to be with his parents."

Ray looked at Joe and his smiling face before taking another look around the room. "Garcia, we haven't known each other long, but that kid right there? And Abby and Luka? They're my family, too. You all seem to be putting yourselves in the line of fire constantly. I understand that Joe needs his parents. But I don't want anything to happen to Joe."

Tears gathered in Flynn's eyes as he looked back at his nephew. The only light in the team’s dark world. It had taken him and Luka  _ weeks  _ to convince Denise to give them permission to let Joe live in the Bunker. But that had only highlighted how dangerous their lives now were. "It's not up to me.... but if it was… I would tell you to take him when you leave."

Ray gave a slow nod. "I'll talk to the Kovaćs. Lord knows they'll fight me on this. Neela might, too, come to think of it."

With that, Ray walked out into the hall. Spotting Denise, he walked in her direction, wanting to get his next set of orders.

Flynn stood and walked over towards Lucy.

Jiya stood to make space for him and Flynn took the vacated space, carefully seating himself beside Lucy.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. She was pretty distraught all throughout the trip even after they touched down, but his attention had been keeping Wyatt alive. She still looked shaken.

What he wouldn't give to gather Lucy in his arms at this moment, but his left arm was bound to his chest.

Lucy grabbed his right hand, which was resting on his thigh, and gripped it hard.

"Don't you play with your life like this," she scolded in a harsh whisper. "We need you and Wyatt. I ne—"

She inhaled sharply and looked away, but didn't continue. His heart rate picked up slightly at her unfinished words.

"If it means you and the others survive, we'll keep taking these risks," he answered sadly. "I can't make any promises."

"Can you at least be less reckless about it?"

"That would mean there'd be less 'reckless' funds for the rest of us," Jiya cut in, and shoved the Reckless Idiot jar in front of his nose. "Cough it up, cowboy."

Her action had the desirable effect of putting a smile on Lucy's face, the amusement even reaching her watery eyes. "Don't enable him, Jiya."

He affected a long-suffering sigh, and fished out the 1840s coins he pilfered in their mission, and dropped a few in the jar.

"Thank you! Now, you two get cleaned up. I doubt Connor can keep Joe entertained for much longer.”

Flynn shot her a smile. He was drained and in pain, but he wanted nothing more than soak in the presence of his nephew. Not to mention he couldn't rest until he had news about Wyatt's condition. And he had a suspicion Jiya knew that.

And Lucy. He wanted to be here for her, too, in whatever capacity she needed him for.

Abby walked out of the makeshift operating room, the front of her scrubs covered in drying blood. Wyatt's blood. She needed some air. Walking to the end of the hall, where she knew an air vent was, she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until she sat on the ground. Six hours of surgery.

That's how long she and Luka had been trying to save Wyatt's life. Neela had jumped in around the second hour with Ray not far behind and she had been extremely grateful to Denise for the added support and help. It was difficult, working on a friend. On a family member.

He just wouldn't stop bleeding. They had gone through their entire blood supply. His heart kept stopping. He had died several times on the table.

"Abby?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Luka. He was also covered in Wyatt's blood. "I needed a moment."

Luka simply nodded and sat down next to her, his arm going around her shoulder. He brought her in close and kissed her head. "He's stable. He's alive. We saved him."

Abby leaned her head against his shoulder. "For how much longer?" she asked.

"He's a fighter. He can get through this."

"I could always nag him into full recovery," Abby mused, making Luka snicker.

"You miss bullying him, eh?"

"Yeah."

They fell into silence, and sat quietly for several minutes. Amidst the constant thrum in the bunker, they could make out their son's babbling. It made Abby's heart clench and her lips twitch.

The pull to go to him was so strong, but she was needed here...

"Why don't you clean up and check on Joe?" Luka suggested quietly. "We've got it covered."

"Are you sure?"

Her husband nodded. "I doubt they could handle Joe, especially if he starts missing his mother."

She was warmed by Luka's thoughtfulness; just one of the million things she loves about him. "Okay."

He flashed her a soft and weary smile before he stood, offering a hand to her.

"Thanks." She wanted to kiss him, but given the state of their scrubs, she lay her head against an unblemished part of his shoulder instead. She felt the weight of his head on top of hers in return.

Luka watched Abby walk to their room for a clean set of clothes and he took a deep breath. He was gonna have to inform everyone what was happening. He walked to the entrance of the common room and aware that Joe might freak out at the blood, just leaned his head to peek in. He had to smile at what he was seeing.

Lucy held Joe on her lap and was talking with him. Her legs laid across Garcia's lap and the arm that wasn't bandaged was over Lucy's legs.

Luka would ask his brother about what the hell happened to his arm, but that was an issue for later.

Flynn's head was leaning back against the couch and his eyes had been closed, but he felt… something so he opened them and caught sight of his twin. He then gently dislodged himself from the warm cocoon he had found himself in and made his way, with Denise in tow, towards Luka.

"He's alive," was the first thing Luka said as soon as they were close enough.

Both let out sighs of relief. Denise turned and relayed that bit of happy news and the team let out happy noises and relieved laughs.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Luka continued when Denise had turned her attention back on him. "He lost… a lot of blood." Luka still couldn't fathom how much blood had pooled out of the soldier. "He's lucky Neela had brought extra blood packs."

"What's his recovery looking like?" Denise asked.

Luka looked from her to his brother and back again. "We had to crack his chest open. He had electrical burns or something that  _ looked  _ like electrical burns in two separate spots on his chest. They didn't cauterize the wounds though, just seemed to burn him from the inside."

"Rittenhouse improved the phasers." Flynn answered his twin's unasked question.

Luka let out a long breath. "Uncle Tesla won't be too happy to hear that." He and his brother shared a look. Neither wanted to be the one to tell Tesla about this new development in phaser technology.

"Wyatt flatlined several times. At one point we even stopped to call it, but this… shock went through him and his heart started beating again. I can't explain what the hell just happened in that room, but Wyatt's alive."

Flynn got the feeling that his twin wasn't telling them everything. Luka's bad poker face said as much. "Luka, what is it?"

Luka looked away from his brother and Denise. "He's in a coma. It's good because it gives his body time to heal, but with all the times his heart stopped and that last time lasted ten minutes. We're not sure if he's ever going to wake up."

A harsh breath escaped Flynn's lips. He knew the risks of these missions, and so did Wyatt. It's just how it is. And yet, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't have come down to this had he not funded his great-uncle's work in the first place, to let history be.

Luka was staring a little too intently for his liking. He grabbed his twin's uninjured shoulder.

"Garcia, no." Luka cast a furrowed glance at Denise before focusing back on his brother.

_ [Listen to me. I need you to remember that this is on Rittenhouse. NOT you,] _ Luka said in Croatian.

_ [What makes you think that I'm—] _

Luka didn't let him finish.  _ [Because I KNOW you. And because I'd feel the same if I were in your place,] _ he added with a smirk.

There was a time when Flynn hated that someone other than Lorena could decipher his moods. Now, he was simply grateful to have people who cared.

Flynn cuffed his brother on the shoulder. "Don't look so smug, you little asshole," he said, switching back to English, not wanting to exclude Denise from the conversation any longer now that their private moment has ended.

Luka simply gave him a cheeky smile. "You good?" he asked with a nod at his injury.

"Yeah. Ray patched me up good."

Luka gave him a searching look, nodded, then turned to Denise.

"We're just finishing up in there. Neela would need to talk to you about options on Wyatt's care."

"Does one of the options include hospital stay?" she asked.

"Likely."

Denise pursed her lips. "All right. Let me know when you're all done, yeah?"

Denise walked back into the common room to inform everyone about Wyatt's situation.

Flynn put his arm around Luka and walked him with him to the bathroom. "You did good, little brother."

Luka just chuckled, "Yeah, well… I just wished we could have done more."

The door opened and Abby walked out in fresh clothes and a trash bag with her bloody clothes in it. She took one look at Flynn and put her hand on her hip. "What the hell happened to you?"

Flynn flushed a little at the tone of her voice. "Ray patched me up."

Abby just glared at him. "And did you put money in the idiot jar?"

With a sigh he nodded which caused Luka to laugh. "Shut up."

"I wasn't the idiot today, big brother." Luka teased before taking the bag from Abby, "I need to clean up. I'll take care of this. Go hug Joe." He leaned down and kissed her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Flynn smiled shyly at her, not wanting to upset her. "May I escort you to Josip?"

Abby simply rolled her eyes and took the hand he held out to her. "You're almost as big of a dork as your brother."

"I'm less of a dork, only because I'm the more handsome one."

"Keep telling yourself that." Abby chuckled at him, a smirk on her lips before her expression became somber. "We're down a soldier."

Flynn wrapped his arm around her shoulder like he had done with Luka. "Denise will figure something out. But at least he's alive."

Joe was very happy to his mother, and as the child had everyone's attention, Lucy slipped away. She headed for the infirmary, cautiously sticking her head in.

"Can I see him?" she asked Neela.

The woman nodded, she was busy finishing cleaning up after the surgery.

Lucy walked in and sat down on a stool beside the bed. Wyatt looked... rough. Really damn rough. And so still. She'd seen him asleep plenty of times over the course of the missions, but...

"He never slept still," Rufus commented, coming up beside her. "Always had a fidget."

"Yeah," Lucy remembered Bass Reeves and Grant Johnson telling Wyatt that he was going to draw the attention of every wild animal in want of a meal.

"He's going to wake up, right?" Rufus didn't seem to be asking anyone specifically.

"Too early to know," Neela said bluntly. "But he has a fighting chance."

"Man managed to survive all the times Flynn tried to kill him," Rufus said quietly. "He can't go out like this."

Lucy knew the idea that Wyatt could die because he protected him didn't set well with Rufus. Yes, it was Wyatt's job, but Rufus' heart was too big to forgive himself.

They were the original three. Yes, they had brought many others into the team, including the aforementioned Garcia Flynn... but when this all started, they only had each other. And while their relationships to each other had morphed and been strained at times, they were still a family.

Lucy slipped her hand into Rufus' as they watched Wyatt, willing him to wake up.

They started this together, they were going to finish this together.

All of them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _brate_ \- brother
> 
> While certain cultures (like mine) have forms of address for older/younger siblings, it looks like Croatian doesn't have one ( _I could be wrong; I've only checked briefly. Feel free to let me know!_ ^_^), I wanna headcanon these two call each other "brate" because to ears attuned to English, it sounds like "brat". So, depending on either brother's mood towards the other, the meaning could shift between languages. 😄  
>  _(UnUnpredictableMe/Daiji)_


End file.
